In My Way
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: rated for violence and possibly lemon. if more people tell me they want it, i'll write a lemon. what happens when a new shinigami has her eyes set for a certain captain? summary sucks! story? u decide. Hitsu x OC
1. Short Intro

_**A/N- first fanfic. many characters may be OOC. sorry bout that. might suck in the beginning. don't hesitate to tell me**_

_**Disclaimer - No, I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I only have a few original characters.**_

Profile

Name - Kuchiki, Rena

Age - 250 (looks around 14 or 15)

Division - Ninth

Rank - Captain

Zanpaktou - Kousetsusakura. Snow/Sakura based.

Other - If you didn't notice, she's a Kuchiki. She's Byakuya's little sister and Rukia's older sister. She left Soul Society after the war with Aizen to go to the living world to complete a mission. She doesn't use formalities except with the sou-taichou. No, not even her brother. She calls him Aniki. (more on this later. gonna be so funny!!)

Info on other things

Fifth Division Captain - Kurosaki, Ichigo

Fith Division Vice-Captain - Madarame, Ikkaku (i put him in this division cause of how he and Ichigo get along. lol. gonna be fun!) (also, Hinamori isn't in this story. sorry. no i have nothing against her, so be quiet!!)

Third Division Captain - Ichimaru, Gin (yes, he's back, but he's not evil. his love for Matsumoto, Rangiku made him betray Aizen)

Ninth Division Captain - Kuchiku, Rena (duh!)

Thirteenth Division Vice-Captain - Kuchiki, Rukia

Couples

Ichigo & Rukia (yes, Byakuya approved)

Ichimaru & Matsumuto

Shunsui & Nanao

Surprise Couple (gonna be obvious)

_**A/N - Not a chapter but deal with it! i'll update as soon as possible. plz review**_


	2. Notice me

_**This chapter will focus on my other original character, Mayume. Rena appears later. Tell me if it sucks, okay? Again, many people are OOC, so sorry. Hinamori's not in this story because she died a long time ago. Again, I don't have anything against her.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emura, Mayume just entered the 10th division after the war with Aizen ended. She's new, but powerful. She entered only a few weeks ago, and has already been promoted to 3rd seat. She may be powerful, but her attitude sucks! Mayume's been a 3rd seat for about two weeks, and already she says that she's gonna be Hitsugaya's girlfriend.

Everyone knows that that's gonna be impossible, but no one has the guts to tell her to her face. She's already sent a lower rank of the 4th division flying 100 feet because that person told her it'd be impossible. No one wants to blurt out the truth, for fear of flying 100 feet or more!

Mayume thinks she'll be Hitsugaya's girlfriend by the end of the month(A/N: It's January). She added things to her shinigami robes and did different stylings for her hair everyday! Just to get his attention!! One day she succeeded...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya is getting curious about his third seat's hairstyle. _Is something wrong with her, mentally? It didn't say anything on her profile, but she has a different hairstyle everyday! not to mention her robes are decorated differently too._ Hitsugaya, having so many questions in his head, decided to ask her. He called someone from his division to call Mayume to come to his office.

"You called for me, taichou?" Mayume said happily. She had a blush on her face.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you something," Hitsugaya stated coldly.

_Oh my god! He's gonna ask me out!_

"Yes?" Mayume asked innocently.

"Why do you have a different hairstyle everyday?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

"WHAT?!" _I can't believe him!!! It's so that you'll notice me dumbass!!_

"Your hairstyles?" Hitsugaya repeated.

"Oh, I like to try different things to do to my hair, that's all." Mayume said, keeping her tears and anger inside.

"Okay. That's all then. You may go." _She looks a little tense. Wonder if something's wrong._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mayume's room

_I can't believe he said that!! He was SUPPOSED to have asked me out!!!!!! Argh!!!!!!!!! Dammit, what else do I need to do to get him to notice me?!_

Just then, Hitsugaya entered her room.

"Come on, Mayume. You have to attend the Captain's and Vice-Captains meeting. Matsumoto went to the real world on a mission last week, so you have to take her place. Let's go."

"Ah, hai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So how was that? Don't hesitate to criticize. Rena enters in the next chapter. Gonna update ASAP, but I got 4 projects, 3 tests, and a lot of hw so don't expect anything too fast. sorry bout that.**_


	3. Get rid of her

_**Thanks for the reviews! i hope you like this chapter. it may suck since i was kinda tired from finishing one of my projects.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the meeting

Everyone in the room was getting irritated. Everyone had arrived half an hour ago except Zaraki, Kenpachi, and his lieutenant, Kusajishi, Yachiru. Everyone knew that they were lost because of their sense of direction. Yamamoto sou-taichou was tired of waiting so they started the meeting. They talked about how the living world still has Arrancars showing up now and then, and about how many more of them there are.

Yamamoto sou-taichou started to say, "Aizen has died a few weeks ago, and yet the Arrancar are still showing up. Is ther-"

"KEN-CHAN, KEN-CHAN, KEN-CHANNNNN!!! Look, look! We're here!!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Yachiru, can you please use a softer voice?!" Rena asked.

"Rena, welcome back." Yamamoto sou-taichou said.

Rena bowed. "I found these two by the gate to the living world, and figured they were late for something."

"Yes. We were discussing about the Arrancars and how we could put an end to them."

"Well, we killed a few in the living world, and the last one we killed gave us some really good information, because he was the most powerful we fought. That should mean that they are using the more powerful ones to kill people because all the weak ones are dead."

"That's good to hear. Well, we'll finish this up later," Yamamoto sou-taichou said, stating the meeting was over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the meeting hall

Hitsugaya walked beside Rena, his 3rd seat following him.

_She's really pretty, and she seems to get along with Hitsugaya-taichou a lot. Maybe I can trust her enough to ask her to help me get his attention._ Mayume had so many ways to ask Rena-taichou to help her. _Well, I'll listen to their conversation and see if I can find something out._

"How's my bantai doing?" Rena asked.

"Their doing fine. Hisagi took control for a while though. I had to send Matsumoto to the real world." Hitsugaya stated.

"Yeah, I saw her. She's back at the office, I think."

"I hope she's not drunk." Hitsugaya sighed.

"I don't think she is, well, I hope not. So, did you miss me?"

Hitsugaya smiled. "Of course I did."

Then he bent down and kissed her. (A/N: Yes, Hitsugaya is taller than her, but Rena's older.) He broke the kiss after a few moments, but Rena tiptoed up and kissed him.

_They kissed!!!! TWICE!!!! WTH?! Is she his girlfriend?! I never knew that!!!! I've got to break them up sooner or later. This will ruin my chances!!! NO!!_ Mayume was shocked! She had her mouth wide open, her face clearly in shock.

"So, what's changed around here?"

"Nothing much. Matsumoto getting drunk, Arrancar showing up now and then. Nothing different."

They were now back at the tenth bantai. _I've got to get rid of her now!_ Mayume thought. "Rena-taichou, don't you have to get back to your bantai? I'm sure they're eager to see you."

"Oh, I saw them already. They met me at the gate to the living world. I told them I might not be back real soon."

"Oh, well that's good, but what about your paperwork?"

"Hisagi said he'd take care of it for me. Well, I've got to help Toushirou with his paperwork now, so I guess I'll see ya."

_TOUSHIROU?! She calls him TOUSHIROU?! _Mayume was clearly angry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the tenth bantai office

"Hey, Toushirou. I think your third seat likes you. She was trying to get rid of me, and did you see the look on her face when we kissed?"

"Yeah, but I just thought something was wrong with her mentally."

"Hahahahaha. That's mean."

"You laughed."

Rena smiled. "Still it's mean." There was silence after that.

"I won't let her have you."

Hitsugaya turned around, surprised at the comment. Rena wasn't the type to say these things. His face was clearly turning red.

"I have a feeling she won't give up, not until she has you."

"Well, YOU'RE my girlfriend, and I won't let go of you, ever" This time Rena turned red. Hitsugaya hugged her. Rena smiled, glad to be home, and glad to see her boyfriend again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Mayume found one of the ninth division officers and asked, "Is your taichou going out with Hitsugaya-taichou?! Well?!"

"Y-yes."

"How long have they been going out?!"

"For about a y-year."

Mayume, not having expected them to be going out so long, grew even angrier. She tossed the officer aside. _ARGH!!!!! I've got to break them up somehow. I've just got to!!! He's mine! no one can have him!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay, so here's chapter three. It's a little sappy. I didn't realize that until after. sorry. again don't hesitate to criticize. again, i'll try to update soon. plz review.**_


	4. Irritating

_**Thanks for the reviews! Rena and Mayume are original characters, just wanna clear that up. here's chapter 4. it may suck since im super stressed. sorry. well, read and plz review. don't hesitate to criticize me. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the tenth bantai office

"Rena? This girl thing is really bugging you isn't it?"

"No, what would make you say that?"

"Well, you've been biting the cap of your pen for fifteen minutes," Hitsugaya stated.

Rena stopped biting her pen and put it down. She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's really bugging me. I don't know why. I mean, I know many girls are all over you, but my instincts just tell me that I gotta watch out for her."

"Well, no matter what, you're my girlfriend, not her. I love you and nothing can change that."

Rena blushed at this. She didn't expect Hitsugaya to say that. "...Thanks. I love you, too..."

Hitsugaya then walked over to her and kissed her passionately. Rena returned the kiss and after a while, they both broke apart in need of air.

"Feeling better?"

Rena smiled. "Much. Thanks. Now, let's get to work on these papers."

"Yeah, Matsumoto should have done this before she left. Lazy fuku-taichou."

"Hahahahaha. Well, she's always like that. She'll change someday...well maybe."

...silence...

"Nah," they both said together.

They sighed and continued to work on the papers.

After about an hour, half of them were done. "I wonder what challenges she's gonna put me through..."

"Still worried, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, don't."

She smiled at him and they continued finishing up the paperwork.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayume's room

_They've gone out for a year, and they just kiss in public!! She calls him Toushirou, and and and who knows what else?!?!?!_ Mayume just kept on ranting on and on about that.

She wants to break up them up, but the question is how?

Pacing around her room, she decided to find out more about the happy couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Research...

Mayume found Ikkaku, and decided to ask the bald man some questions.

"Ikkaku!!!"

"Eh? Mayume? What do you want?"

"Jus--"

"EH?! Meanie-chan!!! What are you doing here?" Yachiru shouted.

_Meanie-chan? Why does she call me that? Oh, well I'll find out later. Right now, I gotta see if I can find out about Rena-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou._ (A/N: Know why her nickname is meanie? kinda obvious since she threatens people)

"Um, Yachiru-san, can you tell me more about Rena-taichou?"

"Chiki-chan? What about her?" (A/N: Rena's called Chiki-chan because her last name is Kuchiki)

"Um, well how'd she and Hitsugaya-taichou get together?"

"Well, Chiki-chan was always Shorty's frie-"

"Hey Mayume! If you wanna find out how we got together, why not just ask me?"

"Ah! Rena-taichou!"

"CHIKI-CHAN!!!"

"Yachiru, Ikkaku. How are you guys?"

"Fine, Rena-taichou."

"Great!! Come play with us!! Pllleeaaassseee?"

"Sorry, Yachiru. I gotta meet Toushirou. I'll play with you later."

"Awwww!! Well, tell Shorty I said hi."

"Yachiru, he's not short anymore."

"Hahahahaha"

Yachiru and Ikkaku walk away, with Yachiru still laughing loudly.

"So, what do you wanna know Mayume?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing. Eheheheheheh."

"Heh. Well, let me tell you this, he will never love you."

Rena walks away, leaving Mayume staring blankly after her.

Rena's P.O.V

_Sheesh!! If she wants information, come to me for it. I'd be glad to tell her, just to get her to shut up about us. I mean I could feel her killing intent even in my quarters. What's wrong with her? If she's gonna try to steal Toushirou from me, she's gonna have to be prepared to kill me. I am not giving up my boyfriend!_

Rena was really getting pissed off, because she hadn't been getting much sleep, and she hates it when people talk about her behind her back.

_I hope she doesn't try anything funny. I mean, I've only been back for like two days and she has ruined or tried to ruin every moment alone that I have with Toushirou. For instance..._

_**Flashback**_

"Finally! We're done with the paperwork."

"Yeah, my hands feel sore. What about yours, Rena?"

"Same here. -sigh- Let's go for a walk."

"Sure."

"Wow! The grass on this hill sure has grown!!"

"Hahaha, what'd you expect? We haven't been up on this hill for a long time."

Rena smiles. "Well, that's true. We've had so much fun on this hill!"

"Fun? I don't think so. You've always made me work hard to either figure out your tricks or block you from attacking me out of nowhere!"

"Hahahaha. I remember that! Well, you always bloc-"

They were suddenly interrupted by Mayume.

"Taichou, can you spar with me?"

"Umm, okay, I don't see why not."

Rena was irritated. Hitsugaya saw that and asked her to meet him tonight. Rena agreed and walked away, but not before she kissed Hitsugaya in front of Mayume.

_**End Flashback**_

_That girl had some nerve. Interrupting me and ignoring me. _Rena was clearly still irritated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yes, yes. This chapter sucks. sorry bout that, but i've got no good small ideas to as how Mayume can try to destry their relationship. i've only got one major idea and that comes after Mayume's dirty tricks. can you readers please do me a huge favor and give me some suggestions? plz and thank you. also, don't hesitate to criticize me. in the next chapter there's gonna be more humor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**here's chapter 5. not sure how it's gonna turn out, so if it sucks, i'm so sorry!!!!!!!!! sorry if the language is too inappropriate, and thanks for the reviews and plz continue to send them.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting Room

Another meeting had been issued by Yamamoto sou-taichou. All Captains and Vice-Captains had to attend. As usual, someone was late, very late. Most of the Captains and Vice-Captains had arrived almost three hours ago. No one was happy.

Yamamoto sou-taichou sighed. "Let's begin without them. First, let's start with the Arrancar pro-"

The Captain Commander was interrupted by a loud noise outside the hall.

"YOU'RE THE FRIKIN IDIOT!!!! IT AIN'T MY FAULT YOU GOT LOCKED UP! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE IN THERE ANYWAY?!" Ikkaku screamed.

"AS MY LIEUTENANT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REMAIN BY MY THE OFFICE AT ALL TIMES, SO THAT WHEN I NEED YOU, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO HELP ME, DUMBASS!!" Ichigo yelled.

"SINCE WHEN HAS THERE BEEN SUCH A STUPID RULE?! BESIDES, WHO SAID I'LL HELP YOU ANYWAY?!"

Their conversation had been stopped abruptly by Rena.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP?! MY GOD! YOU TWO SHOW UP LATE, AND WHEN YOU SHOW UP, YOU START YELLING!! Ichigo, even if Ikkaku was in the office he would have been locked up too, dumbass!"

"HA!" Ikkaku retorted.

"And Ikkaku, you are supposed to help your Captain."

"HA!" Ichigo retorted.

"AND THE BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP SO LATE TO A MEETING!!!!!!!"

Ichigo and Ikkaku scurry inside, scared of Rena when she's angry.

Yamamoto sou-taichou sighs. "Okay, let's start. As I was saying, the problem with the Arrancar is not over yet. Yes, there are less of them, but the ones left are all very powerful. Now, I would like to know what each division can improve on."

The squad Captains tell the Captain Commander what they are working on and what they can improve on. Divisions 2, 5, 6, 8, 10 and 11 need to improve on their kidou. Divisions 3, 7, 9, 12, and 13 need to improve on their swordsmanship.

"Alright, continue working on training your divisions, and as I am aware, Division 9 and 10 are working together to improve on their fighting styles, so would any of you like to pair up your divisions to make the training easier?"

All Captains decided to pair up their divisions, except division 6.

After hearing the decisions of the Captains, Yamamoto sou-taichou decided to end the meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the training grounds of the tenth bantai

"Okay, good. Now members of my division, pair up with someone from the ninth division and start practicing kidou and your sword techniques," Hitsugaya ordered.

"Rena-taichou want to pair up with me?" Mayume sweetly asked.

"No thanks. I'm paired up with Toushirou already," Rena replied. -whispering- "and don't think I can't see through that sweetness in your voice. Remember, I know you're trying to get me away from Toushirou."

Mayume scowled and trained with ninth division's third seat instead, while Rena walked away from her, towards Hitsugaya.

"She is really getting on my nerves!"

"I know," Hitsugaya replied.

Rena sighed. "Well, let's begin."

Hitsugaya stood 3 yards away from Rena, but in a flash he was right next to her. Rena, having good reflexes, flashed stepped behind him, attempting to put her sword at his neck. Hitsugaya, who already dodged her, flashed stepped behind her, and put his sword at her neck.

"Gotcha."

Turning around slowly, so that she won't get cut, she kissed him. He removed his sword, and Rena, sensing an opening, quickly brought her sword up to his neck.

"Don't let your guard down."

"That was sneaky, and you know it. Would you really kiss every guy who puts their sword at you neck?"

"It worked on you, who knows, I might, but I doubt I'll get the chance. You'll probably kill the guy before I get to kiss him."

"You bet I will!"

"Hahaha, I know." Rena then kissed Hitsugaya again, only more passionately this time. "I doubt I'll use my technique, since there's no other guy I'd want to kiss."

"Good to know."

The two walked back to where everyone was still practicing.

"Okay everyone! That's it for today." Rena dismissed the two divisions.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Sure."

The two walked away, but one person followed them...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**i hope you like this chapter. well, i really have nothing to say except that i still need suggestions on what Mayume can do to get in the way of the happy couple, and don't hestitate to criticize me. suggestions are always welcomed! plz review!! i'll update as soon as i can.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**here's chapter 6. if it sucks, then i have one thing to say, SORRY!!!!!!!!! also plz read the bottom of this chapter. very important author's note!!!!!!!!!!! plz review.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hill top

"It's always relaxing to be on top of this hill," Rena said.

"Yeah, it's always so fustrating with the paperwork, and Aizen," Hitsugaya replied."He's already dead, but he still finds a way to keep us busy, and take people's lives."

"Well, I have another problem, that girl in your division."

"Relax, she's not going to get in our way, no one will."

Rena sighed. She knew Hitsugaya might be right, but still, her instincts told her to keep an eye on Mayume.

Hitsugaya, sensing that Rena was still troubled, decided to kiss her to distract her. It worked. He kissed her lightly, them started to lick her bottom lip. Rena, understanding this, parted her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. After awhile, Hitsugaya broke the kiss.

"Don't worry, okay?"

Rena sighed again. "Okay."

Meanwhile...behind a tree...

_They kissed!! AGAIN!!!! Argh!! Can't those two go a day without kissing each other?! And what are they talking about anyway?! Well, whatever it is, it sure is making them kiss each other more, _Mayume thought.

Surely enough, Hitsugaya kissed Rena again. Which only pissed Mayume even more.

_I wanna kill her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I** should be the one he's kissing, not her!!!!!! If it weren't for her, he'd be all mine. I hate her. I want to kill her. I want to KILL her!_

-------

Back to Hitsugaya and Rena

"How was all the parties you went to?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"It was fun!" Rena exclaimed. "We played so many games, and we also drank a lot of sake. Thank god I don't get drunk fast!"

Hitsugaya smiled. "What games did you play?"

"Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, things like that."

"Spin the Bottle?" Hitsugaya's face turned dead serious. He knew how to play this game because Matsumoto forced him to play once.

"Don't worry! I never kissed anyone. I just drank sake instead."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Hahaha, well I liked _our_ party."

At this, Hitsugaya blushed. Thus, causing Rena to laugh.

"Hahaha, you look so cute and funny when you blush!"

"Oh yeah, well we'll see how funny you look!" With that said, Hitsugaya kissed Rena again. Hitsugaya broke the kiss a little while after. Rena's face was red. Seeing this, Hitsugaya smirked.

"Your face is red, Rena."

"Shut up."

Hitsugaya smiled. He was about to kiss Rena again, but someone got in his way...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_okay, i know the party conversation was weird but i figured when Rena came back from the living world, there would be welcome back parties and such, so yeah._**

_**what'd you readers think about this chapter? i'm not so sure about it because i'm MAJORLY stressed right now. again, don't hesitate to crticize me. suggestions are always welcomed!! plz review.**_

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!**_

_**plz give me some ideas to how Mayume can get in between Hitsugaya and Rena. i've already got the really major one that she's gonna do, but i still need ideas to support Mayume's evilness. anything is welcomed!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**just a heads up, i'm really tired, so this chapter may really suck! SORRY!!!!!! plz review, and read authors note on bottom. VERY IMPORTANT**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Yamamoto's office

(A/N: People in the room - Kuchiki, Byakuya; Hitsugaya, Toushirou; Kuchiki, Rena; Emura, Mayume)

"I am really disappointed in the both of you," Yamamoto sou-taichou stated. "Especially you, Emura, Mayume." (A/N: disappointment doesn't include Kuchiki, Byakuya)

Mayume cringed when the Captain Commander said her name. She was scared, since she has never spoke to the old captain.

"Now, state what happened again, Rena-taichou."

"Yes, Yamamoto sou-taichou," Rena said.

"Hitsugaya-taichou and I were on top of one of the hills in Seireitei, talking about things, and um, kissing, when Emura, Mayume, 3rd seat of the 10th division, came in between us."

"But you should have seen them!!! Their lips were practically glued together!!!" Mayume protested.

"Don't interrupt," the Captain Commander said.

"Well, what do expect from couples?! I _am_ dating Hitsugaya-taichou! Every shinigami knows that!!!" Rena stated. "Anyway, she came in between us, just as we were going to kiss again. That meant she stole my kiss. Naturally, I got really angry. When she finally stepped away from my boyfriend, she had the nerve to tell me that _he_ kissed _her_, and she had the nerve to point her zanpaktou at me! Demanding to fight over Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I refused at first, but she said that that meant he was hers. I lost my temper then, so I pulled out my zanpaktou. She then started to attack me. I blocked her and held my sword at her neck, but my brother came and stopped us. I felt that she deserved more than that because I've been back for about a week, and almost every time I'm with my boyfriend, she interrupts us. It's just getting me really pissed off. He's mine, not hers."

"Okay, Hitsugaya-taichou, can you tell me if what Rena-taichou just explained to me is true?" Yamamoto sou-taichou asked.

"Yes, it's all true," Hitsugaya replied.

"Okay, then I have a few questions, first off, Hitsugaya-taichou, why didn't you stop the fight between the two?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to hurt Emura, Mayume too. She has been interferring a lot, and it's starting to really irritate me. I need time alone with my girlfriend, and Mayume isn't my girlfriend, no matter what she says."

Mayume hearing this, only got angrier._ So he thinks I'm not good enough for him? Well, we'll see about that. I've got plenty more tricks left to destroy the frikin couple._

"Emura, Mayume, you are not to do this again. Do you hear me?" Yamamoto sou-tichou asked.

"Yes, sou-taichou," Mayume replied.

"Also, you are going to be transferred into the the third division. Seeing as how you can't stay away from Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yes."

"Now, go back to your duties."

Everyone bowed and left the Captain Commander's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hitsugaya's room

Rena, being really angry just a few minutes ago, lost all her anger as Hitsugaya gently kissed her and comforted her. He knew she would be angry, that's why he told her to stay with him tonight. He calmed her down, and could feel that she was gradually closing her eyes. He knew she was really exhausted from today, and was glad she was letting sleep consume her. Soon enough, she fell asleep. Hitsugaya feeling exhausted as well, drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Rena woke up to the sunlight pouring in from an open window. She slowly opened her eyes, and found Hitsugaya still asleep next to her. She loved it when she saw him sleep. He looked so cute with all of his shields down. He wasn't always like this, just sometimes when he was with her, so she savored the moment. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya began to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Rena was next to him, and smiling at him.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping," Rena replied.

Hitsugaya smiled, glad that she was back to her old self again. He slowly got up and said, "Well, we got to go to work."

At this Rena frowned, she hated paperwork, a lot. Hitsugaya merely smirked, knowing what Rena was picturing in her head. He knew she hated paperwork just as much as Matsumoto.

He got up, put on his shinigami robes, and his Captain's haori. Rena did the same. They walked out of his bedroom, and went toward the 9th division. After that, Hitsugaya went back to his division, and started on his paperwork.

While working on his paperwork, Hitsugaya couldn't help but think back to what happened yesterday.

_I'm surprised she didn't kill her before her brother came to stop them. She certainly had some time. _

_**Flashback**_

Rena's sword was blocking Mayume's sword, when Mayume suddenly pulled back, and came at Rena even stronger this time. Rena quickly dodged her and held her sword at Mayume's neck. She hesitated for a brief second, before Kuchiki, Byakuya appeared.

"Aniki?" Rena said in surprise.

"Rena, you shouldn't be fighting. Now, let's go to Yamamoto sou-taichou's office, and settle this matter," Byakuya said.

_**End flashback**_

_Well, I'm just glad she's in a better mood._ Hitsugaya thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**yes, yes, this chapter's kind of boring. sorry about that. i started writing this at 12 pm so it sucks. i finished it this morning and i'm not really a morning person. plz review. suggestions are welcomed!**_

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**i still need suggestions as to how Mayume can keep on trying to ruin the relationship betweeen Hitsugaya and Rena. also, plz tell me how many more schemes you want Mayume to do, cause if you readers want me to just skip to the major scheme, i will. well plz tell me in a review. thnx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**this chapter might suck a lot. sorry, also, plz read author's note on the bottom if there's any grammar errors; sorry!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back on her chair, Rena let out a sigh. After three hours, she finally finished her paperwork. Deciding she needed a little fun, she went off to find Yachiru.

-----

11th Division

When Rena entered the 11th Division, she found them beating the hell of out each other, as usual. Rena, not wanting to get into that again, went straight for the office.

"Zaraki! Do you know where Yachiru is?" Rena asked.

"No. She's probably causing hell for someone again," Zaraki replied.

Rena sighed. Now she would have to look for Yachiru all around Seireitei. Just then, an idea came into Rena's mind.

"See ya, Zaraki," Rena said.

"Bye."

Rena ran off to the one place where she thought Yachiru might be right now.

-----

6th Division

When Rena arrived at her brother's division, she found Yachiru. She was bugging Byakuya to play with her. Rena entered her brother's office.

"Don't you ever knock?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Rena replied.

"Chiki-chan!!" came Yachiru's voice.

"Hi, Yachiru! Wanna go play?" Rena asked.

"Yes!!!!!" Yachiru practically shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena took Yachiru to a flower field. There, she could roam free, and destroy as many flowers as she wants, while Rena picked a few lilacs. She loved them. Yachiru had apparently pulled out a lot of pink flowers. She ran towards Rena, and asked her if she thought they were pretty. Rena, of course, replied yes. Yachiru then threw the flowers in the air, and started to dance. Rena joined her afterward. After dancing for awhile. Rena collapsed onto the flowers, feeling exhausted.

"Yachiru, why don't you go back to your division?" Rena asked.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here for awhile. You go back and attack Ikkaku, okay?"

"OKAY!!!!" Yachiru sang, and skipped back to her division.

Rena closed her eyes, glad for the peace and quiet. After awhile, she went back to her brother's office.

-----

"You owe me," Rena told her brother.

"I never asked you to take Yachiru away," came her brother's reply.

"Didn't you want Yachiru to leave?"

"Who told you that?"

Rena sensing her brother wasn't going to give up soon, decided to use a different method.

"Fine, then I'll just ask Yachiru to come back in here and bug you, Aniki," Rena told him.

Byakuya gave in to that. "Fine, what do you want Rena?"

"Hmmmm, nothing really. I just like it when you give in."

This made Byakuya sigh. He sometimes wondered if Rena were really his little sister.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bother instead of me?" Byakuya asked.

"Alright, I'll leave. See ya." With that said, Rena headed toward the 10th division.

-----

"Toushirou?" Rena asked the empty office. She took one look around, and noticed he wasn't there. She went straight for his room.

She pushed open the door, and didn't see anyone, so she called out, "Toushirou?" Just in case he was in the bathroom.

"Rena?" came his reply.

"Yeah."

"I'm showering. Just wait a little, okay?"

"Sure." Rena fell backward on the bed. She closed her eyes, and relaxed. After about 10 minutes, Hitsugaya came out of the bathroom, noticing Rena's eyes were closed, he went over to her and kissed her. Rena opened her eyes when Hitsugaya broke the kiss.

"Your hair is so nice when it's down." Rena said, and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

Hitsugaya smirked, and sat down on his bed, next to Rena. "How's your day so far?"

"Okay. I played with Yachiru for a while."

"You're really one of the few people who can stand her."

"Hahaha, she's not that bad...not really."

Hitsugaya smiled. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"No, what about you?"

"Not yet."

"Then let's go get some food!"

-----

They went to go get some food in Rukongai. Ironically, they went to the same restaurant as the annoying Matsumoto.

When they entered the restaurant, Matsumoto greeted them, rather loudly, too.

"TAICHOU!! RENA-TAICHOU!" Matsumoto shouted.

The two walked toward the shouting fuku-taichou.

"Matsumoto, do you have to be so loud?" Hitsugaya asked.

"So, what have you guys been doing all day? Making out?" Matsumoto asked, rather loudly, ignoring Hitsugaya's question.

At the mention of 'making out' Hitsugaya and Rena turned bright red. "Rangiku!!!! Don't say that so loud, and we were doing paperwork!!!!!" Rena said.

Matsumoto laughed at that. Suddenly, Byakuya went over to them.

"You guys did something?" he asked, rather darkly.

"Aniki!! No eavesdropping an-"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. Matsumoto practically shouted that," Byakuya stated.

"Let me finish my sentence!!" Rena replied.

"Okay, now what was it you were going to say?"

"BUTT OUT!! I didn't question you about _your_ private life!" (A/N: read bottom)

Byakuya sighed. He knew what his sister was going to say if he continued. "Fine. Fair enough." He walked out the restaurant, heading toward his office.

Rena sighed. She knew her brother was gonna question her, she just didn't know when.

"Matsumoto, go back to the office and finish your paperwork."

"Taichou, I'm not done eating," Matsumoto whined.

"Then who's empty plates are those?" Hitsugaya asked, inquiring the plenty of plates in front of his fuku-taichou.

"Eheheheheheheh." Matsumoto flash stepped out of the restaurant and headed towards her office.

Hitsugaya sighed, "Let's eat."

"Okay."

The two ordered food and ate. After that, they went toward their favorite spot, the hilltop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayume...

As usual, Mayume was thinking of ways to get Hitsugaya for her own.

_What can I do? Yamamoto sou-taichou said to not do anything to break them up, but I wanna be with Hitsugaya-taichou. I gotta think!!!_ Just then Mayume thought of an idea.

_There are a lot of guys in Soul Society that like Rena-taichou, and she's friendly to practically eveyone. I just have to catch her doing something accusing to a guy, take a picture of it, and give it to Hitsugaya-taichou. He'll be heartbroken and I'll be there to comfort him!!! Yamamoto sou-taichou said that **I** can't do anything to break them up, but this scheme is going to be Rena-taichou's fault since she's gonna be the one to do something accusing. _

Mayume was clearly cooking up a plan. Now, all she had to do was find the guy that Rena-taichou will be seen with.

_Who can I use?? It has to be someone she talks to a lot, and someone who returns her feelings, but who? Many guys like her, but which one of them does she hang around with the most? GAH!! I've only known her for about a little over a week!! -sigh- Okay, well in that week, who has she hung out with the most, besides Hitsugaya-taichou?_

Just then, Mayume knew. She knew who would be the guy in her scheme. Best part was, she didn't have to do much since Rena was real close to this guy.

_Rena-taichou should be happy after this scheme. Sure she won't have Hitsugaya-taichou, but she'll have another strong person to protect her, since the guy is also a Captain._

(A/N: continue reading)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**IMPORTANT A/N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter really sucks. really sorry!!!!! i still need suggestions on how Mayume's gonna break them up, so plz plz plz plz plz give me some ideas!!!**_

_**Byakuya's private life:**_

_**Rena was gonna mention the time when she caught her brother making out with Hisana.**_

_**Guy in scheme:**_

_**Any guesses as to who this guy will be? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**i don't know how the chapter's gonna turn out, so i hope you like it. you'll find out who the guy for Mayume's scheme is in this chapter. thanks for the reviews.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when Rena woke up. She turned to see Hitsugaya still asleep. She lightly kissed him. He stirred and woke up.

"Morning," Rena said.

"Morning," Hitsugaya replied.

"I gotta go see my brother. Kami knows what he'll ask. -sigh- I might have to kill Rangiku," Rena told him.

Hitsugaya laughed. "Don't worry. Your brother's just protective of you, and Matsumoto will have plenty to do."

Rena smiled. She got up and dressed in her shinigami robes, and captain's haori. Hitsugaya did the same.

"See you later," and with that, Rena set off to her brother's division.

-----

6th division

Rena pushed open the door. "Aniki."

Byakuya looked up. He knew she would come eventually.

Rena sighed. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What makes you think I was going to ask you something?" Byakuya asked.

Rena's eyebrows rose as she put her hands on her hip. She knew her brother wanted to know what was going on.

"Oh nothing, just the way you came up to me yesterday, and asked a personal question darkly makes me suspicious," Rena told her brother, sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. Did you and Hitsugaya-taichou do anything?" Byakuya asked the question. It was bothering him ever since he heard about it. She was his little sister after all.

Rena sighed. "I've been going out with him for over a year, now. I love him, and you've known that for so long. Do you seriously have to ask?"

Byakuya sighed. He knew all that, but still he was worried. "I guess not," he replied.

"Aniki, I'm older now. I'm not the little kid who used to always get bullied, and then come to you so you you could beat the hell out of those kids. Okay, I'm still young, but I'm growing and learning."

Byakuya knew this. He just didn't want to admit it. "You're right."

"I gotta go."

Rena walked to the door with her brother.

"You'll always be a kid to me," Byakuya told her.

Rena smiled. She hugged and said, "I know." Then she headed to her division.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayume...

Mayume started following Rena when she left the tenth division. Masking her reiatsu, she followed Rena to the sixth division. She then hid behind a rock.

_Damn! I can't get too close. If either of them find me, they'll kill me for sure! -sigh- I guess I have to wait till they come out._

Not long after that, Rena and Byakuya came out. Mayume saw Byakuya say something to Rena, but couldn't hear. Mayume didn't really care about that since after the words, Rena hugged him. Mayume quickly took a picture with one of the things you call a camera. Mayume quickly went to develop the film.

Mayume headed straight toward the tenth division. She pushed open the door.

Hitsugaya, annoyed that someone just came bursting in the room, asked (rather coldly), "Don't you know how to knock? What are you doing here anyway? You don't belong to this division."

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I just thought you might want to see this. It's Rena-taichou with someone else. If you need anything, I will be at the third division," Mayume replied. She gave the photo to him and left.

Hitsugaya took one look at the photo and was baffled. Rena came in just then.

"Hey. What's that?" She pointed toward the photo.

Hitsugaya handed it to her and said, "Apparently, he's your new boyfriend."

Rena took one look at the photo, and burst out laughing. "Who gave this to you?" she asked.

"Mayume. I guess she doesn't know your last name."

Rena was still laughing. Hitsugaya smiled.

Just then, a hell butterfly flew in. It landed on Rena's finger. After hearing the message, she told Hitsugaya there was another meeting. They headed toward the ninth division to get Hisagi. They found Matsumoto there as well. The four headed toward the first division.

(A/N: I'm going to skip the meeting part. They talked about the same situation as before: Arrancar.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting hall, after meeting

Mayume was not happy. When she heard of the meeting, she went too, but didn't go in. She waited outside. When everyone came out, Mayume saw Hitsugaya and Rena. They weren't by each other, but none of them had a sad face. Rena was next to Byakuya. Mayume noticed this. Apparently, Rena was whispering something in his ear. Byakuya's cold expression turned into an amused one.

-----

Rena

Rena walked over to her brother. She tiptoed up to his ear and told him about what Mayume thought they were: a couple. Byakuya had an amused expression on his face.

"You are going to tell her your last name aren't you?" Byakuya asked his little sister.

"Of course."

-----

Rena walked back toward Hitsugaya. Mayume, seeing this was angered. She couldn't take it anymore. She went over to Hitsugaya and Rena.

"Why are you two still so happy? Did you lie to him?" Mayume asked, pointing an accusing finger at Rena.

"What do you mean?" Rena asked. She was suppressing her laughter. She knew very well what Mayume meant, but decided not to tell her yet.

"You know what I mean!! You're two-timing Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Mayume shot back.

All the Captains and Vice-Captains turned towards Rena.

"Is this true Rena-taichou?" Ukitake asked.

"No," Rena replied.

"Ugh!! She's lying!!!" Mayume screamed.

"Can you prove I'm lying?" Rena asked. She was clearly amused.

"Yes, I can!!" Mayume said, then pulled out a picture of Byakuya and Rena hugging. "See!! She's going out with Kuchiki-taichou!!"

Everyone had a confused expression on their face, all except Rena, Hitsugaya, and Byakuya. They stared at the picture and found nothing wrong with it.

"Why does everyone have a confused expression on their faces?!" Mayume questioned.

"That's because Rena isn't cheating on me," Hitsugaya replied.

"What do you mean by that?! Look at the picture!!" Mayume told him.

This time Byakuya spoke up. "What's wrong with it? I'm just hugging my sister."

"That prov-- wait, did you just say sister?" Mayume asked.

"Yes, he did," Rena said. "He's my aniki. Did you even bother to find out my last name?"

Mayume was clearly shocked. She couldn't say anything.

"Well, my last name is Kuchiki. Yes, I don't really care about the rules, and I don't live in the Kuchiki household anymore, but I am a Kuchiki," Rena stated.

Mayume was shocked. She sighed. _I'm such a fool. I forgot her last name. So stupid!! _Mayume started to cry. She felt that she'll never have Hitsugaya, and that she was a complete fool.

Rena noticed the girl was crying. She went over to Mayume and did what no one expected her to do. She hugged her.

"I know you feel stupid right now, but don't. You may feel heartbroken that Toushirou's taken, but you'll find someone else."

Mayume was shocked to say the least. She tried to destroy Rena's relationship and here she was, hugging her and comforting her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mayume asked. "I tried to ruin your relationship."

"I know how you feel when you see me with Toushirou. You feel heartbroken, and jealous. You feel like your heart is shattering. You want me dead so you can be with him. Let me tell you, you will only feel sorrow when you do that."

Mayume was surprised. "How do you know that?" she asked Rena.

Rena let her go. "Let's head back to my division. I'll tell you everything. The people here already know, so they don't need a repeat. Come on."

Mayume followed.

When the girls were out of earshot, Zaraki spoke.

"Rena should've just laughed at the girl and left. Better yet, she should have challenged her to a fight. She getting really soft. Feh, how boring."

_BONK!_

Everyone stared at the pink haired lieutenant. She just hit Zaraki on the head, hard.

"Don't insult Chiki-chan! She's being nice because this happened to her before," upon saying the last few words she looked at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sighed. He knew he hurt Rena, a few years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9th division

"Rena-taichou, how do you know how I feel?" Mayume asked.

Rena sighed. "I was once in a similar position. You've heard about Hinamori fuku-taichou right?"

"Yes."

"She was a really good friend of mine. We met at the academy. Everyday she would talk about her friend at home. She told me how much he meant to her, and all her adventures with him before she entered the shinigami academy. She always mentioned how much she missed him, but that changed overtime. She met Aizen. That bastard. You've heard of his betrayal and everything, I assume."

"Yes."

"Well, she got into his division like she wanted, but she left behind her childhood friend. Hinamori got into the fifth division, and I got into the tenth. About a year after, I had a new Captain. When I first met him, I was amazed. He was so cute and so young. I started to fall for him. What I didn't know was that he was who Hinamori was talking about. I knew he liked her, since he always spoke in a softer tone with her, and he showed his true feelings."

"Did you find out he was who Hinamori fuku-taichou was talking about?" Mayume asked.

"Yes, I did. Two weeks after he became Captain, I went over to Hinamori's to just talk. We both were very busy so we never had time to talk. I asked her if she wanted to come over to the tenth division for a sleepover, and she said yes. When we got back to the division, we bumped into Toushirou. Hinamori called him 'Shiro-chan' and I quickly realized that her childhood friend was my Captain. A year before Aizen made a move, she abandoned us and went to her beloved Captain. It broke his heart. I knew I didn't stand a chance against Hinamori. I was a third seat in his division and she was the love of his life. I started to think I had no chance with him, but I continued to comfort him, and we eventually became a couple a year after I was Captain, when I told him how I felt."

"That must have hurt you so much. Always seeing them together, and knowing you didn't have a chance."

"It did, but I got him eventually because I cared for him, and I wanted him to be happy, no matter what. Toushirou may be my boyfriend, but there's someone out there that's for you. Don't give up. Okay?"

"I won't. Thank you Rena-taichou." 

"No problem, you want to go get something to eat. It's nearly lunchtime and I'm _starving!!_"

Mayume laughed. "Okay, I'm hungry too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, for those of you who don't like Mayume don't kill me. their bring friends just helps for the major part she has to play. this story was a little sappy, but i thought it'd be nice to explain more about Rena and Hitsugaya. suggestions welcome!!!! tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and i'll add it in. plz review. hopefully, the more reviews i get, the faster i update. plz and thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**sorry for the late update. i'm swamped in hw. it's spring break for heavens sake! teachers should NOT be giving so much hw!! -sigh- well i'm real tired so this chapter might suck a little. send some reviews plz and thanks to those who sent them**_

_**special thanks to KaRiSa for giving me some tips on my stories!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the girls had lunch, Hitsugaya came.

"Sorry for trying to ruin your relationship with Rena-taichou, Hitsugaya-taichou," Mayume apologized.

"It's okay. You'll find someone for yourself one day, and I take it Rena told you about the past?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Yes. I will go back to the third division now. They may need my help with something. Goodbye Hitsugaya-taichou, Rena-taichou," and with that, Mayume shunpoed away.

Hitsugaya sat down beside Rena. They sat in silence for a while.

"Rena?" Hitsugaya called.

"Hm?" Rena answered, turning around to look at him.

Hitsugaya slowly leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Rena's lips. When they broke apart, Hitsugaya said, "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's okay. Really. I know how you felt about Hinamori once, and it's okay. You've suffered that same pain as I have, no worse. I just wished I met you sooner."

"Hinamori had a choice. She could've stayed here with me or went with Aizen. She chose Aizen. You on the other hand, could've gone out with many other guys, but you didn't. You stayed by me when I needed someone. I'm really sorry I hurt you."

Rena reached up and kissed Hitsugaya. "You've done more than enough for me. I just wish Hinamori didn't die in the hands of that bastard." Rena hugged him.

They stayed silent for a while. When the sun was starting to set, they went to eat, then headed back toward their divisions. When they entered the tenth division, Rena was shocked! The office was...clean. No sake bottles anywhere. The paperwork was gone. It wasn't hidden at all. She turned toward Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto did the paperwork, and cleaned the office. It was either that, or no more sake, ever," was Hitsugaya's reply.

Rena laughed. "Figures why she did it. I don't think Matsumoto can live without sake."

The two then headed toward the ninth division.

When they arrived, they saw Hisagi doing paperwork.

"Go home and get some rest Hisagi. Leave the paperwork. We don't have to hand it in yet," Rena told her lieutenant. He nodded and left.

Rena sighed. "Let's go look at the stars, okay?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilltop

They were sitting on the green grass at the top of the hill, leaning against a tree. Hitsugaya noticed that Rena started to fall asleep. He covered her more with the blanket he brought.

As she drifted off the sleep, Hitsugaya thought about the past. He thought about all the times he had spent with Hinamori. Then he realized something. When Hinamori woke from her coma, he would often take her on a walk outside of the fourth division. On those walks he always felt like there was some presence watching him from a distance, but he just thought it was nothing since the presence would always disappear afterward. He realized it was Rena. She had been watching him whne he was with Hinamori. The presence disappeared because Rena would see him looking around to find the presence, and when the presence disappeared, it was because Rena realized some of her reiatsu wasn't masked.

_She has seen me with Hinamori then, and didn't bother to interrupt them. Did she go to Unohana-taichou after she always saw me? Whenever I walked Hinamori back to her hospital room, I would see Rena come out of Unohana-taichou's office. -sigh- I've hurt her so much, much more than Hinamori has hurt me, and she still stands by me. I owe her a lot._ Hitsugaya thought, before drifting off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning

Hitsugaya awoke as the sun hit his face. He looked down to see Rena starting to stir. After a few more moments, she woke up. She glanced up at Hitsugaya, and saw the remorse in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked.

"I just remembered something last night," Hitsugaya replied.

"What'd you remember?" Rena questioned.

"I remembered something from the past, when Hinamori woke from her coma."

"What? What was it?"

"I remember a presence when I used to take Hinamori out for a walk."

This was driving Rena insane. She was not always a patient person. "Toushirou! Tell me what it was now! I am not feeling the need to be patient right now."

Hitsugaya looked down at Rena. He leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were watching when I took Hinamori out for walks. I'm sorry. I hurt you so much."

Suddenly, Rena realized what he was talking about. "How'd you know it was me?"

Hitsugaya looked at Rena. "When I thought about it, I remembered that your reiatsu was not mostly masked, until you realized that I could sense something, and I always saw you come out of Unohana-taichou's when I walked Hinamori back to her hospital room. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't realize I was doing it."

Rena smiled at Hitsugaya. "It's okay, really. I'm fine. You're with me now, and like I told you before, you've done more than enough for me. You've supported me as well, so top apologizing!"

Hitsugaya kissed Rena again. When they came up for air, he smiled. Hitsugaya got up and put out his hand to help Rena get up. Just as she was grabbing it, he said, "We got to head back. There's a lot of paperwork to do."

At those words, Rena let go of Hitsugaya's hand and fell down. When she was sitting on the ground again, she looked up at him and glared. "You just _had_ to remind me."

Hitsugaya smiled, "Come on, the faster we get there, the more we get done."

"The slower we get there, the less I have to do," was Rena's reply.

"The slower we get there, the more you have to do tomorrow."

Rena groaned. He had a point. She sighed and got up. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passing 5th division

Rena and Hitsugaya were passing the 5th division when Ichigo came out with Ikkaku yelling at each other.

"You're the baka! You drooled on the papers!!" Ikkaku screamed.

"I was NOT drooling!!" Ichigo replied.

"Then where did all that sticky liquid on the papers come from?!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Um...uh...tea! It came from tea!" Ichigo replied.

"What tea?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo and Ikkaku turned to the girl. "When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now," Rukia answered.

"Rukia, your boyfriend was drooling all over the paperwork and he won't admit it," Ikkaku stated.

"Drooling? Why were you drooling Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo started sweatdropping. "Uhh...umm."

"He was probably thinking about doing _THAT_ with you," Ikkaku replied.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Rukia screamed.

"I was not!!!!" Ichigo retorted, his face rather red.

Rukia just turned red. Ikkaku noticed this and took this to his advantage.

"You're both red so I guess that means you already did it," Ikkaku teased. Teh couple just turned even more red.

Hitsugaya and Rena seeing that they were talking about personal stuff decided to leave unnoticed, before they got into that too. Just when they passed the annoying trio, Ichigo saw them.

"Oi! Toushirou! Rena!" Ichigo called.

Hitsugaya and Rena winced. They almost got out of this. They both sighed and turned around, only to see Ichigo and Ikkaku grinning madly. Rena thought it was so creepy, so she decided to tell them to stop.

"Stop grinning!! It's creepy!" Rena told them.

"Where were you guys last night? Out in Rukongai having sex?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya and Rena turned a shade of red.

"Of course not!" they both yelled.

Ikkaku decided to take advantage of this. "Your faces are red, and you were gone last night so unless you can prove it I'm gonna do this...YACHIRU!!!!!" Ikkaku screamed.

Yachiru came running. "Yes, baldy?"

Ikkaku flinched at the name, but decided to let it go. "Wanna know a scret Yachiru?" he asked her.

Rena and Hitsugaya were ready to kill Ikkaku. Rena threatened him first.

"Ikkaku if you _dare_ tell Yachiru then I'll slice you and freeze you with Kousetsusakura, you got that?" Rena asked dangerously.

Ikkaku getting the message decided to back off.

"What was the secret baldy?" Yachiru asked.

"It was nothing, go bug my brother okay?" Rena told her.

"OKAY!!" she sang, and headed off toward the 6th division.

Ikkaku started the argument about the apaperwork again. Seeing that they were distracted, Hitsugaya and Rena decided to leave. When they arrived at the 9th division they went their seperate ways. Hitsugaya headed back to his office, and Rena to hers.

After what seemed like years, Rena finally finished her paperwork. (A/N: only been like five hours)

She got up and walked over to the tenth division. When she arrived she found Matsumoto actually working on her paperwork, and Hitsugaya just finishing his last sheet.

She went over to him and kissed him. Hitsugaya deepened the kiss. He licked her lips, asking for permission to enter. Rena parted her lips, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. After a few moments, Rena broke the kiss. She needed to breathe. Matsumoto, not bothering with her paperwork anymore, decided to tease them.

"Get a room," she told them.

Hitsugaya smirked. "Be quiet Matsumoto and finish your paperwork."

Matsumoto frowned then returned to her work when her Captain left with Rena.

_Hmm. Did he take my advice?_ Matsumoto thought, then returned to her paperwork.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**do you like this chapter? if it seems boring tell me. suggestions are welcome! also, please tell me if you want that major part in the next few chapter. cause if you do, then i'll start writing it. send some reviews. i'd like to hear what my readers think. plz and thanks**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_here's chapter 11. might not be up to your expectations though. sorry. plz review. thanks. also, thanks for the reviews_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter

_Hmm. Did he take my advice?_ Matsumoto thought, then returned to her paperwork.

Chapter 11

_**Flashback**_

"Taichou, did you and Rena-taichou do _anything_ yet?" Matsumoto asked. Her question cause Hitsugaya to turn a few shades of red.

"None of your business Matsumoto!!" he told her.

"Hmm. If you guys didn't do anything yet. I know how you can get her. Be real nice to her, then kiss her passionately while leading her to your room. After that, all you have to do is, _do it," _Matsumoto told him.

Hitsugaya turned even more red. "Matsumoto!! I will not do that!! Stop that stupid chattering and get back to work!!!!" he yelled.

_**End flashback**_

_I'll just have to pester him in the morning for answers._ Matsumoto's thoughts came to an end as she stared at the endless amount of paperwork left to do. She sighed and returned to her work.

-----------------------

Hitsugaya was exhausted. He spent most of the morning yelling at Matsumoto to do her work and she just wouldn't keep her mouth shut about his relationship with Rena. _She has no idea about our relationship, _he thought. He then looked at the sleeping girl on his bed, he knew she was just as exhausted as him. He fell asleep next to her in a matter of minutes.

Hitsugaya was the first to wake up. After he got dressed in his shinigami robes and haori, Rena woke up.

"Morning," she said, while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," he said while walking over to give her a kiss. She woke up completely after that.

She got up, put on her robes, and haori, and left to go get some breakfast.

----------------------------

After breakfast

Rena sighed. She woke up from sleep only hours ago and she felt exhausted. _All thanks to Matsumoto,_ she thought. When she and Hitsugaya went to get breakfast, they bumped into Matsumoto. She wasted no time asking them all kinds of questions, regarding last night.

_**Flashback**_

"Taichou! So, did anything happen last night? What'd you guys do?" Matsumoto asked.

"Nothing happened Matsumoto, now get back to the office and do your paperwork," he told her coldly.

"Aww, taichou. Tell me!! What happened last night?" Matsumoto whined.

"Nothing!" Hitsugaya stated.

Matsumoto pouted. She then turned her attention to Rena. "Rena-taichou, what happened between you and taichou last night?"

"Nothing, Rangiku," she replied.

"Are you two lying to me? Come on, please??" Matsumoto kept on asking.

Just then, Zaraki passed by with Yachiru.

"Something happen?" Zaraki asked.

"No!" Rena and Hitsugaya said in unison.

"They did something last night and won't tell me," Matsumoto told the 11th division captain.

"Really?? What is it?" Yachiru asked. She was clearly interested, thinking it was a secret.

"Nothing Yachiru. Rangiku is lying," Rena told the pink-haired lieutenant.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi!! Ohayo!!" Yachiru greeted.

"Ohayo, Yachiru. What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm trying to get Rena-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou to tell me what happened last night," Matsumoto told the orange-haired captain. Ichigo, realizing what Matsumoto meant by 'last night' asked, "Toushirou! You guys do something?"

"No!" Hitsugaya replied for what seemed like the tenth time. He wanted to get out of there. It seems that everytime he was around Matsumoto, he got into trouble.

"Oi! Brats, tell us what happened," Zaraki said.

"I'm not a brat, and nothing happened last night!!" Rena retorted. Hitsugaya seeing that this would eventually last on for a long time decided to shunpo away, with Rena right behind him. She wanted to get out of there too. They then went to get breakfast and headed back to their divisions afterward.

_**End flashback**_

Rena sighed. She was really tired. She looked at her paperwork. There wasn't much since she finished most of them yesterday. There were only two stacks left. _I'll finish one stack, then I'll have a little nap on the couch,_ she thought. After finishing half a stack she couldn't stand it. _Just half a stack more and I can go to sleep. Ahh, who am I kidding? I'll finish them later._ She got up from her chair and walked toward her couch, which was placed on the right side of her desk, about four yards from it. Lying on the midnight blue colored couch she called to her lieutenant.

"Hisagi, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in about an hour okay?" Rena asked.

"Hai, Rena-taichou. Do you wish for me to help you with the paperwork?" Hisagi replied.

"No need Hisagi. You have your own pile. If you finish them, take them to the first division and fourth division, if you have any medical reports. Be sure to wake me up if you do," she told him.

"Hai," he said.

---------------------------------------

10th division

Hitsugaya sighed. He just recalled the mornings events. He was not happy with his vice-captain. It was only about half an hour after he woke up, and she already made it hell. When he came back to his division, he found her sleeping on the couch. He had walked over to her and told her to finish her paperwork, then take them to the first division. She started to complain, but stopped when she noticed her captain's glare. He just finished his paperwork. Getting up, he told his vice-captain that he'll be in his room if anyone needed him.

---------------------------------------

Rena woke up to her lieutenant's voice. She had been asleep for about an hour and a half.

"Rena-taichou, I'm going to take these to the first division," Hisagi told her.

"Okay. You can go get some lunch afterward," she replied.

After Hisagi left, Rena settled down on her chair behind her desk again, and started working on her paperwork. She finished it within half an hour. After putting them aside, she walked toward the tenth division.

Rena opened the door the the tenth division's office only to find Matsumoto.

"Where's Toushirou?" she asked the lieutenant.

"In his room, resting," Matumoto replied.

Rena went toward his room. When she opened it, she found a sleeping captain. Deciding not to wake him up, she placed a kiss on his cheek and left. Then she headed for the third division.

She had just had lunch with Mayume. The two shinigamis had become good friends. Rena understood Mayume and Mayume started to look up to the captain.

"Rena-taichou?" Mayume asked.

"Yes?" Rena replied.

"Will you spar with me?"

"Sure. Come on. Let's head back to my division's training grounds."

"Thanks."

Rena just smiled.

Rena blocked the attack that was headed toward her head. The hollow swung his club at her again. Rena quickly shunpoed away, only to land right behind the disgusting creature. The hollow looked like an purple troll, with bumps all over his body. Just looking at the hollow made Rena want to barf. She was headed toward her division when Mayume said she sensed a hollow. They headed toward the forest. They didn't have to locate the hollow for it quickly swung at them. Mayume got hit by the club adn was knocked out. She was currently laying by a tree, not too far from Rena.

_Dammit! Toushirou! Where the hell are you?_ she thought, _He should have noticed my reiatsu by now. -sigh- I just hope I finish this hollow off before more come. Where the hell did he come from anyway?_ Before Rena could continue on with her thoughts, the hollow swung again. Rena quicky jumped away from it, and killed it with one slice of her sword down it's back. It disintegrated and Rena headed toward Mayume, just as some shinigami came. _About damn time!_ was the only thought on Rena's mind.

Some of the shinigami carried Mayume to the fourth division. A few remained behind to see if the 9th division captain was alright.

"I'm fine. No worries. I just have to take a shower. That ugly hollow gave me goosebumps. God, how ugly can hollows get? Not to mention their stence!!" Rena told them.

The shinigamis had to stiffle their laughs. Rena was the taichou everyone loved. She made a bad situation better, and made people laugh.

"Well, see ya," and with that said, Rena headed back toward her division to take a bath.

4th division

Rena went to Unohana's office after her bath.

"How is Mayume?" Rena asked.

"She seems fine. Just needs to rest is all," the kind healer replied.

Rena smiled. She was glad that Mayume was fine. She headed down the halls toward Mayume's room.

"Hi Mayume. Sorry I couldn't protect you against that hollow," Rena said.

"It's okay, Rena-taichou. I should have been more alert," Mayume replied.

Rena told the girl that she had to get back to her office to finish her paperwork, and left.

When she got to her division, Hitsugaya was there.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. That freaky hollow showed up out of nowhere. It was kinda weird," Rena replied.

"I've been thinking about that too. It is kind of suspicious. No one saw it until it tried to attack you. Usually the people in Rukongai would be in an uproar if they sensed a hollow," Hitsugaya told her.

"Let's ask Yamamoto sou-taichou about this at the next captains' meeting. Maybe he will know something," Rena suggested. Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'll help you finish your paperwork," he said. Rena nodded and gave him some papers. After about half an hour they were done. Relaxing on her couch, she laid down, on top of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya stared at Rena, and gave her a soft kiss, he then deepened it. Rena pulled away from the kiss, after about two minutes, to breathe. She smiled up at him. She loved it when he kissed her. It made her melt. She smiled up at him and colsed he eyes. Not long after, she fell asleep. Hitsugaya picked her up adn carried her bridal style to her room. There, he put her down gently and pulled the covers over her. Before he left, he kissed her forehead.

-------------------------------------

5th division

"GOD DAMMIT!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GIVING ME MORE PAPERWORK TO DO? I HAVE MY OWN YA KNOW!!!!" Ikkaku screamed.

"I'M NOT USED TO DOING PAPERWORK, AND I HATE DOING IT. YOU'RE MY VICE-CAPTAIN AND IT'S YOUR DUTY TO HELP YOUR CAPTAIN!!" Ichigo retored.

"SOME CAPTAIN YOU ARE!!! I WAS IN THE 11TH DIVISION, AND NO ONE IN THAT DIVISION DOES PAPERWORK!!" Ikkaku replied.

"I KNOW THAT! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE DOING MINE! ALL YOU GUYS IN THAT DIVISION DID WAS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EACH OTHER. SOMETIME I WANNA DO THAT TO YOU!!"

"GO AHEAD, STRAWBERRY!!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU GIVE IT A REST?!?!?!? GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO DAMN LOUD!" Rena yelled.

"Rena? When did you get here, and why _are_ you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I got here just now, and I'm here to tell you both to SHUT UP! I was in my room, in my division, sleeping when i just so happened to hear you screaming again. God! Do you know how tired I am? Let me rest for gods sake! Quite your yelling or I'll permanantly shut you two up with Kousetsusakura!!!!!" Rena retorted.

Ichigo and Ikkaku looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Rena was super scary when she was mad, and everyone knew it. Even Byakuya sometimes feared it. Trying not to get her even more angry, the two nodded and headed back to doing their paperwork. Rena headed toward her brother's division.

-------------------------------------------

6th division when Rena was yelling

Byakuya sensed his sister's reiatsu near and not long after he heard her yell at Ichigo and Ikkaku. Byakuya sighed. He did not need to look to know that his sister was angry. Decding to stay out ot this, he went back to his work.

_I hope she's not going to kill them. Though, she will threaten to. -sigh-_ Byakuya thought. Just then the yelling ceased. Byakuya was glad that it did. He never would get any work done with all that raucous. Just then, his door was slammed opened and his sister entered.

"Aniki!!!" Rena whined, bursting into the room.

"Yes, Rena?" Byakuya asked.

"Can I kill them next time they make so much noise? I promise they won't feel a thing and that I'll find replacements," Rena replied sweetly.

Her sweet voice was creepy. Byakuya sighed and looked at his sister. "No you can't. Though I don't think many can stop you when you're angry. Still, don't. Got that? Why are you asking me anyways?" he asked.

"Fine, but if they make any more loud noises, I can't guarantee that they will be unharmed, and I'm asking you because Rukia will kill me if I kill Ichigo and I'll tell her that you let me," was Rena's reply. She then exited her brother's division and headed back to her own, to hopefully get some sleep!! Byakuya sighed. He loved his sister, it's just she's...weird sometimes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, this chapter was a little random, but i'm exhausted. sorry. also, this story may only have about 2-4 chapters left. i'm not sure if there's more, but it'll be around there. suggestions are always welcomed! plz review. thanks i'll try to update as soon as possible.**_


	12. my note to you IMPORTANT!

**_this isn't a chapter. the new chapter will hopefully be posted later today/tomorrow or thursday. depends on how much hw i can get done, and how mnay answers i can get from you readers. -sigh- well, i'm going to start with that major scheme thing Mayume does, is that okay? if not i can continue writing some more suspicious things happening, but i'll need ideas. review to let me know. if i don't get a few reviews telling me what to write then i'm just gonna go ahead and continue on with the major thing. please tell me soon. i'm itching to type something and i don't want it to be my science report, so tell me soon. _**

_**plz and thanks,**_

_**inexperiencedwriter**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**here's chapter 12. you guys really should tell me when you want the major part cause i don't know what to type. it cause me to update slowly. plz tell me and thanks for the reviews. and yes, i know hitsugaya is OOC. it helps a little with my story. also i've noticed that i keep forgetting the disclaimer thing so here it is**_

_**disclaimer - i don't own bleach, just my original characters**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rena got back to her room, all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately for her, that was going to be impossible for a while. For when she entered her room, she found Yachiru.

"Chiki-chan!!!! Can you come play with me?" Yachiru asked.

"Sorry, Yachiru. I'm really tired right now. I'll play with you later okay?" Rena asked the pink-haired child.

"I want to play with Chiki-chan now. Please? Only for a little while?" Yachiru whined.

"Did you play with Renji yet?" asked the tired captain.

"Yes. Redhead was no fun! All he did was shove candy in my mouth. We didn't play at all. Please? Play with me now," Yachiru asked, giving Rena the cutest puppy dog face anyone has ever seen.

Rena sighed. "Okay, Yachiru, but only for a while okay?" Rena asked, giving into the cute face.

Yachiru squealed in delight. She grabbed Rena's hand and dragged her out to the 11th division, no doubt having some twisted plan in her head. Once they got there, Yachiru told Rena to get some pink paint. Rena got the paint and handed it to Yachiru.

"What are you going to do with that?" Rena asked the grinning girl.

"I'm going to paint the WHOLE place pink. I like pink. People will like it too," Yachiru replied.

Rena sighed. She knew that the 11th division would have to clean up their walls once the little girl was done.

"Come on, Chiki-chan!! Paint with me!!" Yachiru exclaimed. Reluctantly, Rena grabbed a brush, and started to paint. Unlike Yachiru, Rena painted neatly and in one place, trying not to give the 11th division members too much work. Yachiru painted all over the place. She just kept on painting and painting. She didn't even notice that someone from her division was coming out a door, so she painted over his face. Rena couldn't help it. She laughed and told Yachiru to watch where she paints. The division member only sighed. After about an hour, Yachiru was satisfied with their work and skipped off happily to the sixth division. She was going to tell Renji to look at her painting.

Rena left the 11th division and headed back to her division, but was so tired that she fell asleep by the tenth division. Luckily, Hitsugaya was just on his way out to find his lazy fuku-taichou. He caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Seeing that she was asleep, he carried her bridal style to her division and put her down on her bed gently. Rena was in such a deep slumber that she didn't even stir when Hitsugaya kissed her on his way out. This only cause Hitsugaya to smile. He left her to her slumber and went to one of the bars in Rukongai.

---------------------------------------------

It didn't take him too long to find his lieutenant. When he reached the bar she was in, he saw her standing on the table mumbling about cake. Renji was beside her...singing! Boy, did he sound horrible! Kira was asleep on the ground. He also found Rena's lieutenant asleep on the ground, alongside Kira. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Oi! Matsumoto! Get up and head back to the division!!" Hitsugaya told his lieutenant.

"Taichou! Want some sake?" Matsumoto asked, obviously drunk.

"No. Now let's go Matsumoto. There's a pile of paperwork at the office that you need to finish. Oi! Are you even listening to me?!" Hitsugaya asked, annoyed.

Matsumoto had put her head down on the table, pretending to be asleep when her captain mentioned paperwork. She then suddenly felt something hit her head. "Itte!! Taichou!!" Matsumoto whined.

"Get off the table and head back to the office! I know you're not asleep!" Hitsugaya practically yelled.

"Fine!" Matsumoto got up and went back to the office._ I'll just sleep at the office,_ was what she thought.

"I better not catch you sleeping in the office, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya warned.

Matsumoto sighed. Now she _had_ to do paperwork. This was going just _great_ for her.

Hitsugaya told the rest of them to go home and he shunpoed away to his room.

-----------------------------------------------

When Rena woke up, she found a little pink-haired menace next to her.

"Yachiru? What are you doing here?" Rena asked.

"Bya-kun told me to come!" Yachiru replied happily.

"Aniki? Why? What's he want?"

"He said that you gotta hurry up and get home. Something about a meeting," was Yachiru's reply. Rena sighed. This had to have something to do with the old geezers at the house. She got up, put on her attire and was about to leave when Yachiru tugged on her sleeve. Rena looked at the girl in question.

"Can I come Chiki-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not. Besides, you'll annoy the hell out of them, and that's kinda fun," Rena replied.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! HAVE YOU ALL GONE NUTS?!" Rena screamed. Yachiru, who was holding Rena's hand, dropped it to cover her ears.

"Itte, Chiki-chan!" Yachiru told the angry girl.

"Sorry," Rena said, "You might want to continue covering your ears or go to Zaraki."

Yachiru just stayed with her hands over her ears. She knew Rena was angry. Not a good thing to be on her bad side.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rena asked again.

"We said you are to have an arranged marriage with one of the four noble families' son," replied on of the elders.

"You guys are out of your mind! Like hell, I'll marry him. I already have a boyfriend, which I'm happy with, and if you think I'll marry this noble guy, then you are going to be so disappointed!!!" Rena told them.

"We know this, but you will break up with him and marry Sakurabe, Kaname. He is a fine gentleman and one of the nobles," another elder replied.

"I am not marrying anyone I don't know! I am not marrying him! I'm fine with who I'm with. I don't care if you don't find him suitable because he's not a noble. I love him, and I'm not marrying this Kaname! That's final!" Rena told them angrily. She woke up a few hours ago and already she was in a bad mood. This day was not going to be good.

"You will marry him!" the first elder told her. Rena smirked at him.

"What makes you think I will? It's my life. You don't control me. I have never listened to you or your rules. What makes you think I will now?" Rena retorted. Just then the door opened and in stepped a man at about 5' 9''. He bowed and said, "Hello, I am Sakurabe, Kaname."

"Welcome. This is Kuchiki, Rena: your bride to be," the elders greeted.

"Whoa, hold up! Kaname, I mean no disrespect, but I am not your bride to be. You gotta find yourself another one. I'm taken," Rena told him.

"She speaks nonsense, Kaname-san," another elder told him. Rena glared at him.

"Like hell I am. You better keep your mouth shut, or I'll help you!" Rena threatened.

"Kaname, look. I am not your bride or will I ever be. Yes, I'm aware that I'm being rude right now, but frankly I couldn't care less, because I'm in a bad mood right now! Ever since I was a child I have never listened to anyone, nor have I cared or followed the rules. I'm pretty sure you can tell by the way I swear without care about who hears me," Rena told Kaname.

"Chiki-chan. Are you going to kill the old geezers?" Yachiru asked. Rena looked down at the girl.

"If I have to," Rena told her.

"Is she your child?" Kaname asked.

"No, but she's like one. Sorry, Kaname, but I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry yet. I'm fine with my boyfriend. Thanks for the offer though, " Rena told him.

"She's broken up with him. No worries," a persistent elder told him. Rena put her hand on Kousetsusakura's hilt.

"You better keep your mouth shut if you want me to spare your life, old man, and who the hell said I broke up with him?!" Rena warned. Suddenly, Rena collapsed onto her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Chiki-chan!! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yachiru asked.

"Rena-sama!" the elders called.

Rena just continued clutching her stomach. Byakuya came over to her. She looked up and said, "Now, you help me?" Byakuya just carried her and was about to take her to the healers' room, when she stopped him. "Unohana might know what's going on. Take me to her. I don't want to stay here," she said. With Yachiru at her side, they shunpoed to the 4th division.

---------------------------------------------

Byakuya and Yachiru were waiting outside the room. They arrived at the fourth division about ten minutes ago. Then, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hisagi arrived.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She collapsed at the meeting room after yelling," Byakuya told them.

Yachiru went over to Hitsugaya and climbed on his back. "Chiki-chan threatened the old geezers and she fell," Yachiru told him.

"Why was she threatening them?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Geezers?" Matsumoto asked, laughing.

"The elders. They wanted her to get married to a noble named Sakurabe, Kaname, and she said no. Then they started arguing, and she was close to giving them hell, not to mention sending them there," Byakuya told him.

Hitsugaya stared with wide eyes._ M-married?! So that's why I heard her yelling this morning,_ he thought.

-------------------------------------------

Inside room

Rena looked at the kind captain. She had a feeling that she was going to get some unexpected news.

"Rena-taichou? Can you answer some questions?" Unohana asked.

Rena sat up on the bed. "Sure."

"Did you do something with Hitsugaya-taichou? Something intimate?" Unohana asked.

Rena knew what she meant and a blush rose to her cheeks. "Um..yes."

"That would explain your condition."

Rena looked at Unohana in disbelief. _My c-condition? She's not gonna tell me what I think she's gonna tell me is she?_ Rena thought.

"I believe you know what occurs sometimes when you do this?" Unohana asked. Rena nodded.

"Then all I have to say is, congratulations," Unohana smiled down at Rena. Rena's eyes were wide. _I-I can't be! Oh my god. _

Rena looked at Unohana and asked, "Don't tell anyone, please? Things are kind of complicated right now. just this morning I got news about an arranged marriage. Please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but you will have to tell them sometime." Rena nodded.

"Okay. All you have to do, is come in for check-ups every month, and you'll be fine."

Rena thanked the healer and left the room.

"Are you okay?" everyone asked.

"I'm fine. Just stressed. Don't worry." She turned to her brother and glared. "Aniki, if you or the elders still think I'm gonna marry that Kaname guy, you are so wrong! There is no way in _hell _that I'll marry him. If the geezers aren't satisfied with that, it's their problem. If they try to force me, I will _personally_ kill them. I don't care if they are family. Got that?" she told her brother. He sighed and nodded.

"I need some sleep. Hisagi? Will you help me with my paperwork?" Rena asked.

"Yes, taichou."

"Thanks." Rena then looked at Hitsugaya. She smiled at him, and kissed him. Hitsugaya was shocked at this. After she broke the kiss, he asked, "Is something wrong Rena?"

Rena smiled again. "No. Everything's fine." _I hope,_ she thought afterward. Hitsugaya just stared at her, concern and worry clearly written in his eyes. Rena tiptoed up to his ear and whispered, "Thanks." This only confused him even more. Rena giggled. She then started to skip to her division. Yachiru followed her. She wanted to find out what an arragned marriage is and why she was so mad when she heard about it. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went back to their division and Byakuya went home, to tell the elders what Rena said.

-------------------------------------

"How is she?" the elders asked Byakuya when he entered the meeting room.

"She's fine, though she has a message for you," Byakuya stated.

"Go on," an elder told him.

"She said that she is not going to marry Sakurabe, Kaname, and that if you are not satisfied with her decision, it is your problem."

"She will marry him. If we have to, we'll force her. We need an heir."

"I suggest you refrain from doing that. She threatened to kill you if you do. I highly doubt you will survive an attack from her. You and I both know she will not hesitate to you." With that said, Byakuya left the room, leaving stunned elders behind.

The elders turned to Kaname. "Sorry, Kaname-san. It seems it will take some time for Rena-sama to understand," one older elder told him. Kaname nodded, bowed, and left the room.

---------------------------------------

"DAMMIT!! SHE SAID NO?! NOW WHAT?! I WANT HER OUT OF THE WAY!!" a woman yelled.

"Relax, cousin. The elders are trying to find a way for her to say yes. They say it will take some time so you will have to wait," Kaname told the woman.

"UGGHHH!! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO SEE HER?! Are you sure she'll say yes?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure, but the elders guarantee it. Do not worry. She will have to say yes. She has to bare a child for the household, since Kuchiki, Byakuya won't anytime soon," Kaname replied.

The woman sighed. "Fine. I will wait."

----------------------------------------

Rena was at her division now. She went in her room, with Yachiru following.

"Chiki-chan! Why don't you paint your room pink? It'll look really pretty!!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Rena sweatdropped. The girl just **_loved_** pink. "It's okay, Yachiru. I like my walls baby blue. If I change my mind, we'll paint it light pink okay?"

"Okay!" the child replied.

Rena sat on her bed. "Chiki-chan, you love baby blue?" Yachiru asked.

Rena smiled, "Yeah, I do Yachiru."

Yachiru giggled. "Your room is full of baby blue! Your walls, the sheets, and the couch!"

Rena giggled, "Yachiru, your room is _completely_ pink." Yachiru smiled.

"It's getting dark. I'll bring you back to the 11th division okay?" Rena asked.

"Okay!" Yachiru exclaimed. She had clearly forgotten the reason she went to Rena's room in the first place. Rena held Yachiru's hand and they headed to the 11th division.

When they got there, the shinigami were still beating the crap out of each other. Rena sighed. They never got tired of this. Rena took Yachiru to her room and said goodnight. Yachiru only laughed and jumped on her bed, then ran out to find Yumichika. Rena headed back to her room, and when she got there she went toward her bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, the marriage thing may be confusing to you, but it's part of that major scheme thing. it'll be explained in later chapters. anyway, how's the chapter? the story so far? i didn't get an answer so i'm assuming everyone is fine with me moving onto the major part? well let me know cause if you aren't fine with it i'll change the chapter, but if i'm too tired then you'll just have to deal with it. sorry. i have projects, hw, and HSA testing crap coming up. such a pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well review and tell me what you think of it.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_here's chapter 13. i hope you like it. yes, i know some of you are still confused by that marriage thing, but it'll be explained in later chapters. i'll let you know which one. thanks for the reviews. special thanks to NotSupposedToBeHere and KaRiSa. thanks!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months had passed by. Rena had went to Unohana for her check-ups, as promised. She told Rena she was fine, but really needed to relax more. Rena nodded and headed toward the Captain's meeting room.

Once there, she was met with congratulations. Rena was confused by this. She stood next to Hitsugaya and saw that he was really irritated.

Rena sighed. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"About your marriage silly!" Kyoukaku-taichou told her.

"Yes, congratulations!" Ukitake-taichou said.

Rena was confused by this, then she understood what had happened. _Those damn geezers! Spreading rumors won't help them._ Rena was furious.

"I am not going to marry anyone anytime soon! Got that? Those damn elders told you a lie. They only want me to get married, because they need an heir!! Argh! I'm gonna kill them when I get my hands on them!!!!!"

Unohana-taichou came over to Rena. "Rena please remember: you have to stay calm," she told the fuming girl.

Rena took a deep breath and told everyone that she was NOT getting married.

Yamamoto sou-taichou dismissed the meeting since it was called by Kyoukaku-taichou to congratulate Rena. Everyone returned to their divisions. Rena went to the tenth with Hitsugaya since it would keep her away from the elders. Once inside she started to get angry again.

"Who the hell do they think they are?! I am not marrying him for gods sake! This is so damn annoying!" Rena practically yelled.

"Calm down. This will hopefully end soon. You need to relax. Can you imagine what this is doing to your health?" Hitsugaya asked.

Rena sighed. He was right. Also, so was stressed that she had to tell him sometime soon. After all she only had about a month or so before he would find out eventually, since she would start showing. She leaned against him. "Prepare yourself for anything okay?" she asked him.

Hitsugaya looked at her confused. "O-okay."

Rena smiled and soon fell asleep against him. He carried her to his room, gently set her down and left.

-------------------------------------

"You have a meeting with them today, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm headed there after that," Kaname replied.

"Good, make sure she says yes, or _she'll_ be pissed."

"No problem," with that said, Kaname left to the meeting room.

-------------------------------------

"Welcome Kaname-san," the elders greeted.

Kaname bowed in return.

Just then, the door to the meeting room, slid open, hard.

"Welcome Rena-sama," the elders greeted. Rena slid...slammed the doors shut.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with. I am not changing my decision. We have gone over this many times and I am sticking to my decision of not marrying this guy," Rena said, while pointing at Kaname.

"Please, be reasonable, Rena-sama. We need an heir, and Byakuya-sama said he's not going to produce one soon," the elders told her.

Rena scoffed. "You listen and obey my brother, but not me?"

"We didn't mean it that way, Rena-sama," an elder with a long beard said.

"All this crap about me marrying him is so damn irritating. Can't you old geezers just accept my decision?" Rena asked, rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry Rena-sama, but no, we can't," the elder with glasses replied.

"Rena-san, why don't you want to marry me?" Kaname questioned.

Rena turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend and I love him very much. No one can compare to him, not even a noble. I don't care what the elders think of him. I never have, actually. I'm happy with him, and not even you can ever replace him. Sorry, Kaname," she told him.

"You truly love him, but does he feel the same?" Kaname questioned. The elders, Byakuya, and Rena were quite taken aback by this questioned.

Rena smiled. "Yes. He has proven it many times. I have never doubted him or his love. He protects me, and cares for me. When I'm around him, I feel safe and protected, like I have never been before."

"But, he has, in the past, ignored your feelings for him," an elder, who looked to be the youngest out of all the elders, said.

Rena glared at him, so did Byakuya. "He had a first love. It may not have been me, but I was happy for him. I don't regret seeing him with Hinamori-chan. She was a great friend and I don't mind that he loved her. As long as he was happy, it was fine with me. He loves me now, and that's all that matters. How dare you question our relationship! I may not live here anymore, but remember this, I am still a part of this household!" Rena said. She was furious. _How dare they! I love him and he loves me back. They have no idea how much we care for each other, _Rena thought.

_My sister has gone through so much for him. They love each other, I have no doubt. Also, I'm surprised by Rena. I have not heard her use that tone in a while, _Byakuya thought. _The last time she used that tone, was when we Aizen almost killed Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm still amazed at how she handled the elders. _

Rena looked at her brother. She saw he was slightly angered. She sighed. _My brother must be thinking about the past..._

"Rena-sama, we mean no disrespect," the bearded elder told her.

Rena looked back at the elders. "If you mean no disrespect, then stop this madness about me getting married."

"We cannot," the elder with no hair told her.

Rena stared at the four elders. She sighed again. _The only people that have actually escaped their marriage crap is Aniki, and Hisana-neechan. I have won many fights against my brother. Never have I lost one. I don't intend to lose now! Even if it's against these elders, I will not back down, _Rena thought.

Just then, everyone heard shouting. It was coming from in between the fifth and sixth division. Rena and Byakuya sighed. It was probably Renji and Ichigo.

Rena looked at the elders again. "My decision is final. Nothing you do will change my mind. See ya," she said, and walked away.

After Rena left, Byakuya left shortly after.

----------------------------------------

Argument

"Oi! GET OUTTA MY WAY, STRAWBERRY!!" Renji shouted.

"ME?! YOU GET OUTTA THE WAY! I'M A CAPTAIN SO CLEARLY I CAN GO FIRST," Ichigo shouted.

"WHERE I'M GOING IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAT WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DUMBASS!!" Renji retorted.

"Shut up both of you!!" Rena yelled. They immediately shut up. "I'm pissed off already, so don't make me kill you. What are you arguing about this time?" Rena asked.

"Rena-taichou, I was headed toward the fourth division to deliver the finished paperwork designated to go there, when Strawberry came out and blocked my path. I've been trying to get him to move," Renji stated.

"My name is NOT Strawberry, asshole!!" Ichigo shouted. Just as Renji was going to retort to that, Rena shot them an angry glare.

_Man! Her glares are worst than Toushirou's! No wonder, they're a couple,_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, why didn't you let Renji pass?" Rena questioned.

"The jackass was in my way, and he should have let me pass since I'm captain," Ichigo replied, earning a glare from Renji.

"Where were you headed?" Rena asked.

"The the tenth division," Ichigo replied proudly.

"Why?"

"Ummm...uhhh...to...um...bug Toushirou." As soon as those words were said, Rena glared at him.

"Then you should have let Renji pass, baka!!" Rena told him. With that said, she left to go to her division for some rest. She was stressed and that wasn't good for her in her condition.

--------------------------------------

Evening

Rena sighed. She finally finished her paperwork. Rena looked over at Hisagi and said, "Hisagi, you can go home, now."

"But taichou, the papers have to be delivered," Hisagi told her.

"It's okay. Go. I'll have someone else in the division send them. They haven't done much today anyway," Rena told her lieutenant. She smiled at im adn he smiled back. He then excused himself.

"Hey! Guys! Come here!" Rena called. Her door slid open and two shinigami showed up.

"You called, taichou?" they asked.

"Yes, deliver the paperwork. If you need, ask more division members to help you out," she ordered.

The shinigami bowed and took the piles of paperwork.

Rena headed to her garden outside her room. To her surprised, she found Kaname there.

"Good Evening, Rena-san," Kaname greeted.

"What the hell are you doing in my private garden?" Rena asked.

Kaname was taken aback by her question. _Does she have no manners? -sigh- No, I doubt that. She spoke in a commanding voice with elders, and she's a Kuchiki. She must have some manners._

"Answer my question," Rena said.

"I wanted to speak with you," Kaname replied.

"In my garden? You could have just told my division you were here to see me and they would have lead you to my office," Rena pointed out.

"Oh, um,"

Rena sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I would like you to reconsider your decision about the marriage proposal," Kaname replied.

Rena sighed again. "I'm sorry. I will not change my decision. What makes you ask me that?"

"I have taken a interest in you. I would like to get to know you better, and I was hoping I could do that if you became my wife."

Rena was surprised by his answer. She didn't expect him to say that. "I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. My heart already belongs to another."

Kaname looked at her. "Do you truly love him this much?"

"Yes."

_This is getting frustrating. I have to get her to be my bride, or I'll get _her_ pissed off, _Kaname thought. "I can't except your answer Rena-san."

Rena was shocked. _Did he just say what I think he said? Or do I have to get my ears checked?_ Rena thought.

Kaname took a step closer to her. Rena saw this and took a step back. He continued to walk toward her. She walked backward. When he was getting too close, Rena shunpoed six feet behind him.

"Stay away from me, Kaname," Rena warned. He just kept on walking towards her. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword. If he got any closer, she would kill him. Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from her division. She was distracted for a second, but Kaname took advantage of that. He pulled her too the ground with him. He was on top of her. She struggled against his hold.

"Get off of m--" Kaname kissed her, cutting her off. Rena struggled from the kiss. _Damn! I can't puch him off!! _She then bit him, and shouted, "TOUSHIROU!!!!"

Kaname licked the blood off of his lips, and was about to kiss her again when someone pulled him off. Rena looked up to see Hitsugaya helping her up.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. That bastard tried to force himself on me," Rena said.

Hitsugaya pulled out Hyourinmaru and pointed it at him. "Who are you?" he asked, coldly.

"I'm her fiance, who are_ you_?" Kaname asked.

"Fiance?! FIANCE?! You are not my fiance!!!" Rena shouted. She was so mad.

"I am her boyfriend," Hitsugaya replied.

"Really? Cause she told me she loves me," Kaname said. As soon as he said those words, Kousetsusakura was at his throat.

"Don't you ever say that again. I have never said I loved you. I only met you two months ago. You say that again and that'll be the last thing you will ever say, got it?!" Rena threatened. She was so mad. _How dare this guy! The nerve!! Who does he this he is?! I don't care if he's a noble, I don't care WHO he is!! I'm going to kill him next time!!!_

The only thought in Hitsugaya's mind when Rena placed her sword by Kaname's neck was: _She's snapped._ He was going to put his sword at Kaname's throat, but Rena beat him to it.

Kaname looked at the sword by his throat. He gulped and said, "I'll see you at the next meeting." With that he left.

Rena turned around. She was still incredibly angry. "Ugghh!! I can't believe that guy! Who the hell does he think he is?! Next time he tries something I'll kill him!! Hell, he'll be lucky if they can find his remains!!!!!! That stupid, pompus twit!!!!!!!!!!! Who on earth raised him?! Forcing himself on me?! He's lucky I was distracted or else he would have been sent to hell by now!!!!!!! Ugh!! I can't wait till I beat the crap out of him at the next meeting!!!!!!! I don't care if he doesn't do anything!! I'll kill him anyway!!!! He's got a lot of nerve thinking he can take me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rena fumed. After she let most of her anger out, she collapsed. Luckily, Hitsugaya caught her before she hit the ground. _Damn! I can't become stressed or angry; I have to stay calm, _were the last thoughts Rena had before she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**how was the chapter? did it suck? was it okay? let me know. suggestions are welcomed! i'll try to finish chapter 14 before next week saturday. plz review! thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_so sorry for the late update!!!!!!! here's chapter 14. thanks to my reviewers!!!!!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena woke up to see concerning, emerald colored eyes looking back down on her. She sat up and gave Hitsugaya a smile.

"Hi, how long was I asleep?" Rena asked.

"For about two days," Hitsugaya replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Rena replied. She could see the concern and worry clearly in his eyes. She smiled at him again, and said, "I'm fine. No harm done, okay?" _I have to tell him soon. I don't like seeing him worry like this, and I don't like lying to him. _

"Okay. I have to go back to my division, but I'll come back later okay?" Hitsugaya told her.

"Okay. See you then." With one last look at Rena, Hitsugaya left.

_Unohana-taichou is gonna kill me! She told me to relax and warned me about controlling my temper so **many** times. -sigh-_ Rena thought. After about two more minutes, Unohana-taichou entered the room.

"How many times have I told you to relax?" Unohana asked Rena.

Rena sighed. "Hundreds," Rena replied.

"What made you lose your temper so badly, that you fainted?" the healer questioned.

"That bastard, Kaname, tried to force himself on me, said he was my fiance, and that I loved him," Rena replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him, but I'm glad you didn't. It would have affected the baby." 

"Yeah, I know. I don't want any harm to come to it, but if that bastard tries anything, or gets me mad, I might just kill him. The safety of the baby is the only thing keeping me from killing him," Rena told the captain.

"Do me a favor and kill him after the baby is born, okay?" Unohana asked. "The baby is fine, but you really have to relax."

"I know, and don't worry, I won't kill him...yet."

Unohana smiled. _I just hope that Kaname boy disappears from now on. It seems like the more he's around, the more Rena-taichou gets stressed. -sigh- Maybe I can talk to Kuchiki-taichou to tell him to get Kaname-san to stay away from Rena for about seven and a half more months,_ thought Unohana.

"Rena-taichou, there is a way for Kaname-san to stay away from you, but you might have to tell your brother, if he asks why."

"I don't want that creep near me, but I don't know if I want my brother to know. They all say they need an heir from me and I'd be happy to give them one, but they know that if I have to marry a stranger, I won't let him touch me for a while. They won't expect the child, because I'm too young. I'm also worried that they won't accept this child. They want noble blood. -sigh- I don't want any harm to come to this child," Rena said.

"I know how you feel Rena-taichou. Why not ask Hitsugaya-taichou to accompany you at the next meeting?" Unohana suggested.

Rena smiled. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea, but I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead."

"Can you come too? You're the only one that knows...and Toushirou might faint or something when he finds out," Rena said.

Unohana smiled. "I'd be happy to accompany you."

"Thanks. Can I be released yet?"

"Oh, yes. Go on. Just remember to take it easy." Rena nodded and headed out of the fourth division. She walked toward the tenth division.

_I have to tell him sometime. Telling him at the meeting would be best. He'll know and so will the rest of those geezers. It'll give me some time to get him prepared for any news, that's for sure. The meeting is two days away. How prepared will he be? I don't want him to faint. -sigh-_ Rena didn't know how to tell him and the rest. She was too young. Everyone knew that. No one knew that their relationship was this deep. _Everyone will be shocked._

She arrived at the tenth division a little while after. When she entered, she gave Hitsugaya a fright. When she entered she said, "I'm going to kill myself because Kaname is too much of an annoyance."

"Hmn," was his answer before he jumped out of his seat, and ran to Rena. "No you are NOT!"

"Hahahahahaha, you should have seen the look on your face!!" Rena said, while laughing.

Hitsugaya gave a sigh of relief. "Why'd you say that? Aren't you suppose to be at the fourth division?"

"To get you prepared for anything. I have a big surprise for you on the day of the next family meeting. I want you to come with me to the meeting. I've also asked Unohana-taichou to come. Also, Unohana-taichou let me out of the fourth division," Rena said.

"Why? Is something wrong with you? Are you hurt?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Toushirou, relax. I'm fine." _...for the most part._ "I just want you to be prepared for anything."

He eyed her curiously, then sighed and said, "Fine."

Rena kissed him on the cheek and said, " I'm gonna go back to my room and take a nap. See ya later."

------------------------------------

The days passed by quite quickly. Rena managed to get Hitsugaya somewhat prepared. She said many absurd things to him the past two days. Hitsugaya started ignoring her after she said that she was really a guy. This only caused Rena to say that she needed him to be prepared. He told her that he was positive she was a girl.

_**Flashback**_

"Toushirou, I'm really a guy," was the first thing Rena said when she entered the tenth division.

Hitsugaya ignored her.

"Hey!! I need you to be prepared remember?" Rena asked.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Rena, I know you are not a guy."

"How? You don't have proof!" Rena retorted.

An evil smile came across Hitsugaya's face. "Oh really? Then explain the nights you spent in my room."

Rena turned beet red!!! "Fine, you got proof."

_**End flashback**_

Rena walked toward the fourth division with Hitsugaya to get Unohana to go to the meeting with them.

"Unohana-taichou? Can you come to the meeting?" Rena asked. Unohana smiled and nodded.

They headed toward the Kuchiki household, and when they entered, Rena didn't slam the doors. They also found a middle aged looking woman and Mayume next to Kaname.

The first word that came out of Rena's mouth were, "Wha?"

"This is Sakurabe, Oyumi, Kaname-san's older sister," the bald elder said, pointing to the middle aged woman. "This is Emura, Mayume, Kaname-san's cousin."

"I didn't know Mayume was related to this creep, no offense Mayume," Rena said, while pointing at Kaname.

Oyumi was taken aback and asked, "Don't you have any manners?!"

"Hmm, yeah, just don't wanna use 'em," was Rena's reply. This made Oyumi angry.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you to use them when you move in with us."

This caught Rena's attention, not to mention, Unohana and Hitsugaya. "What do you mean move in? I'm not marrying this guy! No way!!! He's a total creep. He can never be my husband!!"

"The elders have agreed, and you need to produce an heir. Kaname is the most suitable for that," Oyumi replied.

Rena's temper started to rise. "Most suitable?! Yeah right! He tried to rape me!! Suitable my ass!!"

Unohana approached Rena and said, "Relax, Rena-taichou. Remember your condition." At this, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in question. Rena ignored him and took a deep breath.

"We understand you are still too young to produce an heir, so you will marry Kaname and learn proper manners first," Oyumi said.

"I'm not marrying him!! I have a perfect boyfriend right here!" Rena said, while she pointed to Hitsugaya.

That's when the elders noticed the two other taichous there. "Hitsugaya-taichou? Unohana-taichou? What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"You'll find out," Unohana replied.

Rena heard one of the elders mumble, "No wonder she didn't slam the doors, she brought friends." Rena decided to deal with the idiot later.

"You'll have to break up with your boyfriend. Now, on to more important matters. Kan-" Oyumi was interrupted by an angered Rena.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You never got my agreement yet!!!!" Rena yelled. Unohana came over to her and said, "Rena-taichou!! Control your temper!!"

Rena took deep breaths, but it only calmed her slightly. She was still very angry. Everyone, except Kaname, Oyumi, and Mayume, knew that if they angered her even further, she would raise hell, and _send_ them to hell. The trio that had never seen Rena angry, just continued to anger her.

Kaname reached for the documents, that would seal the agreement somewhat, but stopped when Kousetsusakura almost cut his fingers off.

"Hold up! No one is reaching for those papers. I'm not marrying anyone!!" Rena said.

"We need an heir and Kaname-san is the perfect one to help you produce one," the elder with glasses said.

"This _jerk_ can go to hell for all I care!! I'm NOT marrying him!!" Rena said. She then saw that the elder would argue with her again, but she cut him off when she said, "Listen four eyes!! I am not marrying this jerk!! I suggest you not argue with me, unless you want to die." The elder backed away.

"Kaname, forget about the papers, just kiss the girl to seal the agreement and let's go," Oyumi said.

Kaname nodded, and started to walk toward Rena. Rena took a step back, towards Hitsugaya.

"Stay away from her!" Hitsugaya said, while his hand went to grasp Hyourinmaru's hilt. Kaname just ignored him. He was two feet away from Rena, when she suddenly tiptoed up and kissed Hitsugaya passionately. "Prepare yourself, Toushirou," Rena said, after she pulled away from him.

"How dare you kiss him in front of your fiance!!!" Oyumi said.

"I can kiss Toushirou all I want. He's my boyfriend!!" Rena retorted.

"He is not perfect to help you produce an heir!!!" Oyumi yelled.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! I'M ALREADY PREGNANT!!!!" Rena yelled. All eyes went wide except Unohana's.

Oyumi recovered and said, "So Kaname has alr-"

"ARE YOU THAT DENSE?! OR JUST STUPID?! HE ISN'T THE FATHER!!!! THE DAY I HAVE A CHILD OF HIS IS THE DAY HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!!!!" Rena shouted.

"Rena-taichou! Calm down!!" Unohana said.

Just then Ichigo entered with Rukia by his side. "You pregnant? Wow, Toushirou, you work fast!" was the first things Ichigo said.

Rena and Hitsugaya turned different shades of red. Rukia just punched Ichigo in the stomach and said, "Congratulations, Nee-chan!"

Hitsugaya suddenly hugged Rena from behind. "It's mine? Really?"

Rena turned around and kissed him. "Of course it is!"

Hitsugaya smiled one of his rare smiles. Rena smiled back at him. "Do you accept this child to be your heir?" Rena turned to ask the elders. They talked between each other and nodded.

"This is not acceptable!!!" Oyumi cried.

"Relax sister. I do not mind raising a child that isn't mine. We will produce our own in time,"Kaname said.

As soon as those words left his mouth, he had one cut on each shoulder, and one on his arm. Kaname cried out in pain. Rena slashed his left shoulder while Hitsugaya slashed his right. Surprisingly, Byakuya slashed his arm.

"Kaname!!!" Oyumi cried, while she went to his side.

"If you ever come within 100 meters of my child, I will kill you, got that?!" Rena and Hitsugaya said in unison.

Suddenly, Rena was stabbed right above her abdomen. Everyone looked to see Mayume with her hands on the knife.

"W-why?" Rena asked.

"Because you stole Hitsugaya-taichou from me!!" Mayume said.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Byakuya suddenly slashed Mayume on her sides. Unohana was already beside Rena. Rena was lying on the ground, gasping for air. Hitsugaya went to her side.

"You got what you deserved!! I tried to still give you some happiness by having you marry my cousin, but noooooo you HAD to have Hitsugaya. You're also pregnant!!!!!!!! You stole him from me!!!!!" Mayume managed to scream before Byakuya knocked her out, and called one of the serveants to bring her to Yamamoto sou-taichou.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan!!" Rukia cried.

Everyone was calling Rena's name. She opened her eyes and looked up at Hitsugaya.

"T-tou..shi..rou," Rena managed to say.

"Don't talk, Rena don't talk. Everything will be fine." She smiled at him and lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, yes i left you a cliff hanger again. sorry, but it seemed like an okay place to stop at. all of you must have so many questions. i'm not sure how good this chapter is, so please let me know. i'll try to update as soon as i can. i have hw and HSA crap so i might only be able to update once every week or two weeks. sorry!!! plz review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. suggestions are always welcomed!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! FOR SOME REASON I COULDN'T PUT UP MY CHAPTER!!!! SOMETHING ABOUT AN ERROR. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**i wanted to post this up on friday. **_

_**here's the next chapter!! HSA finally over!!!!!!!! yay!! review responses on the bottom. well, on with the story! **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, and practically every shinigami was standing in or outside the fourth division. Apparently, news about what happened to Rena spread in about an hour. In that hour, Unohana-taichou and her division were healing Rena.

"Taichou, she's going to be fine. Rena-taichou's strong," Matsumoto said. She wanted to comfort him, but nothing was working.

Yachiru came up to Rukia, and Ichigo. "Is Chiki-chan going to be okay?" Yachiru asked.

Rukia bent down and told her, "Nee-chan's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Everyone was saying that, but they were all thinking: _I hope she's okay._

Just then, Unohana-taichou came out. Immediately, everyone crowded around her. She told Hitsugaya to follow her. He followed her into the next room.

"Is she okay?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She's fine. We stopped the bleeding and she should wake up soon...but the child's gone. She lost too much blood. We couldn't save the child. Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou," Unohana replied, sadly.

Hitsugaya exited the room and went into the next one, the one Rena was in. He found Rukia by her side and everyone else standing not far away from her. He walked over to the bed. Rena was not yet awake, and he was somewhat glad. He didn't know how to tell her. He didn't _want_ to tell her, but he had to.

"Nee-chan..." Rukia called.

As if hearing Rukia, Rena woke up. She looked at everyone in the room and gave a weak smile. Everyone looked relieved and left the room, knowing Hitsugaya had something to tell her.

He sat down by her bed and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Rena smiled at him. "I'm fine, don't worry."

He looked away from her. She noticed this and gently reached a hand out to touch his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't answer her; only staring at her.

"Toushirou, what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Rena, the...the b-baby's gone," he finished in a whisper. (a/n: please don't kill me!)

"No, no..." Tears started to pour from her eyes. Hitsugaya wrapped an arm around her. He knew she would not be happy to hear about this.

"I'm sorry, Rena, I'm sorry." She only just continued to cry. She couldn't believe she lost the child.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough," she managed to whisper. Hitsugaya ran his fingers through her hair.

"It's not your fault."

They stayed in each other's arms that whole day. Neither wanting to part.

Rena stayed in the hospital for about a month before she was released. Everyone was concerned about her. Since she found out about the baby, she always had a sad look in her eyes. It took about two weeks to get her to smile. After that, things started to get better. At first Hitsugaya was against her being released so soon, but she only threatened him.

_**Flashback**_

"Can I be released tomorrow?" Rena asked.

"You can, but I don't think that would be wise yet," Unohana replied.

Rena sighed. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to kill myself."

"No, Rena. Stay in the hospital," Hitsugaya told her.

"But, I want to be released!" she whined.

"No."

Rena grew frustrated then.

"I'll leave you two alone," the healer said.

"Toushirou, I want to be released. I'm fine!"

"No, you will stay here."

Rena grew very irritated then. "Hitsugaya, Toushirou. I want to be _released_. I've been here for a month. I've healed fine!! If you don't let me out of here tomorrow, I will personally make you stay here for a year!!!!" she threatened.

Hitsugaya flinched when she used his full name. He knew she was serious. _She wouldn't give a second thought as to injuring me._ He didn't want to face her wrath. He decided to give in.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**End flashback**_

Rena walked toward her office, and when she went inside, she saw her lieutenant sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

"Welcome back, taichou," Hisagi greeted.

Rena smiled. "Thanks. It's great to be back...though I could do without that pile of paperwork," Rena said, while she glanced at her desk.

Hisagi laughed. He was glad his captain was back to normal.

"Hisagi, you may go. You're pretty much done," Rena said.

Hisagi nodded and exited the room. Rena went over to her desk and sat down._-sigh- Might as well get this done._

It took Rena two hours to finish her pile of paperwork. Stretching her arms she got up. She was on her way to the tenth division.

When Rena arrived, she heard yelling.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"But taichou! I want to know how many times you and Rena-taichou di-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"What about me?" Rena asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," Hitsugaya said as he glared at his lieutenant to warn her to keep her mouth shut.

Matsumoto ignored her captain anyway. "Oh, I was just wondering how many times you and taichou did it. After all, you conceived a child."

Rena and Hitsugaya turned many different shades of red. "Th-that's n-n-none of your business, R-Rangiku!!!" Rena stuttered.

"Get out Matsumoto!!!" Hitsugaya said. Matsumoto walked out of the office laughing.

Hitsugaya and Rena sighed. Hitsugaya then walked up to Rena and said, "I see you're released."

"Yeah, I was released about two hours ago. I had to finish my paperwork," Rena replied.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay, what?"

"We're going to have to go to a meeting in two days to discuss about what happened. Yamamoto sou-taichou sent me a hell butterfly with that message," Hitsugaya said.

Rena sighed. "Okay. Well, I'm bored. Want to spar with me?"

"Fine." With that, they went out to the tenth division training grounds and started sparring. It was a good three hours before they stopped.

Rena collapsed on the ground. "I'm beat! You don't go easy on anybody!!" Rena complained.

Hitsugaya smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to meet at the hilltop afterwards?"

"Sure. I need a shower too!! I stink of sweat!"

The happy couple showered (to perverts : showered **_separately_**) and met at the hilltop. They then went to get some dinner.

After dinner

"What do you want to do now?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I don't know," Rena responded. Just then, she looked up at the sky and decided to watch the stars.

"What to watch the stars?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go to the hilltop. We'll have a better view."

They arrived at the hilltop and sat down. Rena looked up at the sky and smiled. She loved moments like these. Just staring at the sky, with no work and with the one person she loved. She then started to frown. _Our child could enjoy this too..._. Rena didn't want to admit it, but she was still very unstable when it came to that. She didn't want to lose the baby. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. Hitsugaya saw this and embraced her. He knew she would be like this. He too, was sad about the loss of the child. Rena began to cry even more. Hitsugaya tightened his hold. It broke his heart to see her cry. She was usually so strong. Hitsugaya softly stroked her hair to calm her down. Within fifteen minutes Rena was asleep. _She cried herself to sleep,_ thought Hitsugaya. He fell asleep a while later. Both were upset about the loss of their child. When morning came, they woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Better. -sigh- It'll take some time," Rena replied.

Hitsugaya only nodded. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" Rena exclaimed.

"Okay."

After the two ate, they returned to their divisions. They would meet later. He wanted to talk to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, this chapter is short, i know. i'm sorry about that, but i'm really exhausted. testing is finally over. my teachers are nuts! after the testing, they give you a ton of hw!!!!!! you'd think they want you to die from exhaustion!!!! **_

_**next chapter will deal with the meeting. **_

_**thanks to my reviewers!!!! reading your reviews made me update sooner than i expected. no worries, i'm already working on the next chapter. i don't know when it'll be finished though. i gotta finish hw first.**_

_NotSupposedToBeHere - heres the update!! sorry for the wait!!!_

_DaydreamerMagby - hahaha. your review was so funny!!!don't worry. I have something in stored for Mayume. you'll have to find out what it is though!!!_

_IcePhoenixLove - hope you enjoyed this chapter. it's a little dull, but Rena has to recover first_

_xxbloobear - OMG! your review was so awesome!! thanks!! _

_S219 - here's the chapter!! hope you liked it!!_

_**thanks to all my reviewers!!! please leave me a review on this chapter!!!! thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**here's the next chapter. **__**thanks to my reviewers!!**__** i'll get the disclaimer over with and let you read the chapter!**_

_**Disclamer - no i don't own it. (**_

_**WARNING - i didn't spellcheck. sorry if there's errors!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rena walked into her room, and laid down. _I wonder what Toushirou wants to talk to me about. Maybe it has something to do with the meeting. -sigh- Oh well, I'll find out later._ Shortly after, she fell asleep.

------------------------------------

Hitsugaya entered his office to find a stack of paperwork. _-sigh- _He walked over to his desk and started to work on troublesome papers. After about three hours, he finished. He leaned back in his chair while his mind wandered to what he would have to tell Rena.

_She's not going to like the meeting, that's for sure. -sigh- How the hell am I supposed to tell her that those bastards are going to be there? I just hope she doesn't kill them the second she sees them. _With that last thought, he went toward the ninth division.

When he knocked on the door to Rena's room, he found no response. Hitsugaya pushed the door open and walked in. He found a sleeping Rena on the bed.

_-sigh- She must be exhausted. The stress about the loss of the child must have caught up with her body. _Hitsugaya made his way over to her bed and gently shook her.

"Rena, wake up," he said. Rena stirred in her sleep before she opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you about the meeting," he replied.

"Okay."

"Kaname, Oyumi, and Mayume are going to be there."

It took about two seconds before Rena exploded. "I'll kill 'em!!!!!!!!!"

Hitsugaya sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Rena, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down?!?!?!"

Hitsugaya went over to his extremely mad girlfriend and kissed her passionately. "Rena, calm down...Also, don't kill them the second you see them, okay?"

Rena took a deep breath, then she said, "Fine, but I can't promise you that."

Hitsugaya sighed, knowing that was the best he could get. "Come on, let's go get some lunch," he said.

"I've been asleep for that long?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, if you keep sleeping after you eat, you'll turn into a pig."

"Hey!!"

Hitsugaya laughed. "Come on."

They went to a restaurant that was quite popular. When they arrived, they saw many shinigami there as well. A few greeted them on their way out. A new shinigami said, "Good day, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou."

Hitsugaya nodded at him while Rena said, "Just call me Rena-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou sounds too much like my Aniki."

The shinigami nodded and walked away.

After they finished lunch, they went to the ninth division training grounds with their divisions.

"Okay, everyone listen up. Today, I want you to practice with your own level. In other words, I want the lieutenants to pratice with each other and so on. Understood?" Rena asked.

"Hai!" everyone responded.

Rena went off to the side to practice with Hitsugaya.

"You know, our divisions haven't sparred with each other for a while," Rena said.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied. Suddenly, without warning, Hitsugaya charged with Hyourinamaru towards Rena. Rena fell back, but stopped the sword with her own.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rena said.

"Not when your life is on the line," Hitsugaya replied.

Rena quickly knocked his sword off to the side, got up and swung Kousetsusakura in his direction. Hitsugaya blocked her attack and came at her again. She shunpoed a few feet away from him. In a second, Hitsugaya was behind her, with his sword at her neck.

"Don't leave yourself open," he whispered in her ear. As he pulled back his sword, Rena attacked his side. Hitsugaya, noting it was too late to shield himself, shunpoed away from her blade.

"You should take your own advice," Rena replied smugly.

"Really?" Hitsugaya asked as he shunpoed toward her left side. Rena dodged by swiftly moving to the right. Seeing this, Hitsugaya moved behind her with his sword at the right side of her neck, pointed diagonally down. (a/n: okay, ahrd to imagine, i know. it's hard to descirbe! just imagine the sword at her neck, except it's not against her horizontally...okay that description sucks too)

The two divisions continued practicing until it was dinner time. Everyone went to get dinner and went about their own things before going to sleep.

Next Morning (warning - language mgiht not be appropriate for younger people)

Hitsugaya entered his girlfriend's room, only to find her still asleep in bed. He went over and gently shook her awake.

"Rena, wake up."

Rena stirred, and after a few more moments, she woke up.

"Morning," she greeted sleepily.

"Morning. Now, go get ready. We have to be at the meeting in fifteen minutes," Hitsugaya told her.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES?!!!??" Rena screamed, then she went straight for the bathroom to get ready for the day. After about ten minutes, Rena came out in her shinigami robes and captain's haori.

"Okay, let's go," she said. They both shunpoed toward the first division.

When they went inside, they saw that Yamamoto sou-taichou, the elders, Rena's aniki, Sakurabe, Oyumi, Sakurabe, Kaname, and Emura, Mayume. At the sight of the last three, Rena's reiatsu flared. She grew angry, but knew not to kill anyone...yet. Hitsugaya and everyone else in the room, except the last three, knew at once that Rena was very very very very very angry. After all, it wasn't often that the ninth division's sweet, powerful, and kind captain, would enter a room with her reiatsu flared. They were just glad that Rena didn't send the three guilty people to hell that instant.

"Okay. Now, let's start this meeting, First off I would like to ask Rena-taichou how she is faring," Yamamoto sou-taichou said.

Rena took a deep breath before she answer the all powerful shinigami. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking."

"Now, I understand that Hitsugaya-taichou and Rena-taichou have lost a child, and that that is the main reason why we are here," the captain commander said.

"Yeah, so it's all their fault that we're stuck here. I mean, what were they thinking, having sex at such a young age," Oyumi mumbled. Unfortunately for her, Rena heard every single word she said loud and clear.

Everyone in the room knew that Rena heard herm for her reiatsu was increasing rapidly. There was a few moments of silence. No one dared to say anything at the moment, not even Yamamoto sou-taichou, for they feared that Rena would send them all to hell no matter who they were.

Just then, Rena exploded. "OUR FAULT?! **OUR FAULT??!!!!!** IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT BITCH SITTING NEXT TO YOU, WE WOULDN'T HAVE A FRIKKIN PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was incredibly scared right about now. Oyumi was frigthened too, but she said something anyway. "If you two didn't have sex, then nothing would have happened," Oyumi replied.

"WE HAD SEX, SO WHAT?!?!?!?! COME ON!! WE DATED FOR A LITTLE OVER A YEAR, AND WE WERE FRIENDS FOR ABOUT NEARLY A HUNDRED YEARS!!!!!"

"You are too young to have an intimate relationship," Oyuimi replied.

"SO WERE A FEW YEARS UNDERAGE TO HAVE SEX. IT'S ONLY BY A COUPLE HUNDRED YEARS!!!!!!!!! WHO THE HELL CARES?!?!?!?!?! WE LOST A _CHILD_!!!!!" Rena screamed. Tears were falling from her eyes; both from being angry and the remembrance of losing their child. She was also shaking. At that moment, Oyumi was silenced by Yamamoto sou-taichou.

Hitsugaya held Rena, hoping to get her to calm down. He knew she was very sensitive about their loss. He too, was angry at Oyumi for bringing the subject up, but his fury was no where near Rena's. He finally calmed Rena down. She had stopped shaking, and most of her tears has stopped flowing. Yamamoto sou-taichou went over to Rena. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm down, Rena-taichou. Too much stress will hurt your health."

Rena nodded and the captain commander focused back on the meeting.

"Now, I understand that Sakurabe, Kaname was to marry Kuchiki, Rena to produce an heir."

"Yes, but then we found out that she was pregnant. It is a tragedy that the child is gone, but I promise with my honor that she will have another child as an heir when she is of age," Kaname replied.

Before Yamamoto sou-taichou could respond, Rena exploded. She instantly drew her sword and was about to slice his throat when Byakuya stopped her.

"Aniki, move," Rena said through gritted teeth.

"No. Rena calm down," Byakuya replied.

Rena took a deep breath and sheathed her sword. She took another deep breath before she shouted, "LIKE HELL I WILL HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY **NO** HONOR!!!! WAIT FOR ME TO COME OF AGE?!?! HAH!! YEAH RIGHT! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!!!!"

"You have no choice, the elders need an heir, and they have chosen me to complete the task," Kaname responded.

"The elders have NO say in who the father of my child will be!!!" Rena said. She was incredibly angry, but she held back.

Kaname looked at the elders, as if asking them to back him up, but to his dismay, the elders merely looked at him.

"We agree that Kaname-san is not worthy anymore. His cousin has destroyed an heir. We cannot trust his family anymore," an elder spoke.

Another elder addressed the captain commander. "We don't mean to be rude, but please excuse us. We have another meeting to attend," the blad elder said.

"Not a problem," Yamamoto sou-taichou said. (a/n: get rid of the elders! idk why i put them in o.o)

The elders exited. They were glad to be away from Rena. It seemed that the more she was around the three guilty ones, the more angrier and scarier she got.

After about three more deep breaths, Rena finally calmed down.

"Emura, Mayume. May I ask why you stabbed Rena-taichou? That resulted in killing her baby," Yamamoto sou-taichou said.

"I did it because I still have feelings toward Hitsugaya-taichou. I was jealous. When I found out she would marry my cousin, I thought that she would be forced to agree and leave Hitsugaya-taichou. I never expected her to refuse them, nor did I expect the news of the child. I got really angry, so I stabbed Rena-taichou," Mayume explained.

"You should not have done that. You could have killed one of the captains of the 13 protection squads."

Mayume hung her head in shame. "I-I'm so-sorry," she cried.

Rena, no matter how much she hated Mayume, went over to comfort her. "Mayume, you really shouldn't have interferred. Toushirou and I love each other, and it took us a long time to get together. I have known him for about two hundred years, and you heard that we've only gone out for a year. It's not easy. You will love someone, but I'm sorry. Toushirou is taken," Rena said.

Mayume looked up at Rena. She couldn't believe it!! She tried to kill her baby and yet, Rena was comforting her. "I'm sorry," she managed to say.

Rena smiled. Hitsugaya walked over to them and place a hand on Rena's shoulder. He looked at Mayume and said, "I admit that Rena is right. You will find someone. Someone you'll love even more than me. What you feel for me may not even be love. If it was, you would not have interferred; you would have left everything as it was," Hitsugaya told her.

Mayume was shocked to say the least. She killed their baby, but they were still being kind to her. _I could use this to my advantage!!_ Mayume thought evilly. (a/n: had to be done. sorry)

Yamamoto sou-taichou cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Sakurabe, Oyumi. You will not provoke Kuchiki, Rena in the future, is that clear? She is a captain with incredily stength, so I cannot guarantee that you will live."

"Yes, sir," Oyumi replied.

"Sakurabe, Kaname. You are to stay away form Kuchiki, Rena. You two will not be getting married. She will no doubt kill you if you bring up the subject agan."

"Yes, sir," Kaname replied.

"Emura, Mayume. You have committed a terrible crime. Your punishment will be severe."

Before the captain commander could continue, Rena said, "Yamamoto sou-taichou, could you please not be too harsh on her. A girl does crazy things when they're jealous. Please?"

"Very well. Emura, Mayume. From this day foward, you are no longer a shinigami. You will return to your home and never set foot into Seireitei unless requested, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Mayume replied.

"Okay, dismissed."

With that, everyone left. The captains went back to their divisions. The others went out of Seireitei. On the way out, Mayume was cooking up a plan again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, that was kinda long. i hope you liked it. i left you on a cliffy again. i'm sorry! but i promise, i'll get the next chapter up ASAP! plz review and give suggestions if you want to!!! **_

_IcePhoenixLove_ - i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

_NotSupposedToBeHere_ - i'm so sorry!!! the baby had to go. it would mess up the story if it didn't. sorry!!!! i hope you liked this chapter!!! i'll update as soon as i can!!

_xxbloobear_ - yeah, his name's Kaname. can you breathe now? are you okay? and you're welcome!! you leave me the funniest reviews ever!!

_S219_ - i hope you liked this chapter! i'll update soon.

_KaRiSa_ - did you like this chapter? i hope so.

_FallenRaindrops_ - OMG!!!! that omake was so funny!!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

_**sorry this is so late!!!! well enough of me, read on! btw, i never spellcheck this chapter. sorry**_

_**disclaimer - no don't own it. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! I'm so tired!!! My throat hurts too!!" Rena whined.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "It's because of all the yelling," he pointed out.

"I couldn't help it. I got pissed off the moment I went inside, so what'd you expect? You've known me long enough to know that that is never a good sign," Rena said.

"I know. I think you even scared Yamamoto sou-taichou a little," Hitsugaya commented.

"Really? I can't be _that_ scary! Besides, I'm only about 14 in human years, and 250 in shinigami years."

"You can be pretty scary when your angry, and don't you deny that!" he said.

Rena smiled. "Yeah, but that's what you love about me right?" she asked.

Hitsugaya looked at her and said, "Really? I thought it was because you're so damn stubborn."

Rena laughed. "You're right!"

The two decided to go visit Ukitake-taichou. The kind captain was sick in bed again.

When they got there, they saw the two third seats arguing...again. The two captains sighed. Those two will never be quiet. Never. They went straight toward the thirteenth captain's room. Rena knocked on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" Ukitake asked.

"It's Rena and Toushirou!" Rena replied.

"Come in."

"How are you feeling?" Rena asked.

"I'm feeling fine. It's sjust a little cold. Nothing to worry about. Oh, I heard you yelling."

Rena nodded. She knew that practically the whole Soul Society heard her, but she didn't care at the time. "Sorry. I was just so angry."

"I know. I felt your reiatsu flare," Ukitake answered.

"It flared right when she entered the room," Hitsugaya said.

"Really? Did she kill anyone?" Ukitake-taichou asked.

"Luckily, no. She only grew extremely an-"

"Hey!! Why does everyone assume that I'll kill someone when my reiatsu flares?!?!?!" Rena demanded.

"Because, when Toushirou got injured, and your reiatsu flared, you killed Tousen," Ichigo replied.

"Eh?! Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rena asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Ichigo decided to ignore Hitsugaya's comment. "I'm just passing by," Ichigo said.

"Passing by, my ass. You're here to see my sister!" Rena said.

Ichigo turned as red as a tomato! This caused Rena and Ukitake to laugh.

"I'll help you find her. I can find her in about two minutes," Rena said.

"Eh? How are you gonna do that?" Ichigo asked.

Rena smiled mischievously. She took a deep breath and screamed, "RUKIA!!!!!!!! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo stared at Rena in horror. Hitsugaya and Ukitake just laughed.

-----------------------

Somewhere in the 13th division

"RUKIA!!!!!!!! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia flinched and turned so many shades of red. She ran out of the room and headed toward her captain's room. She burst in there.

"Nee-chan!!! You don't have to yell!!!!! You did enough of that this morning!!!" Rukia told her sister. Rena was clutching her stomach and laughing.

Rukia's face was so red!

"Well, I told him I could find you in about two minutes, and I found you in one minute. Pretty fast," Rena said. "Well, I'll see you next time, Ukitake."

"Bye," Ukitake responded.

With that Rena and Hitsugaya left. Not too long after, Rukia and Ichigo left.

Rena and Hitsugaya went to the hilltop, and Ichigo and Rukia went to Rukongai.

Later at night, Rena and Hitsugaya returned to their rooms and feel asleep.

---------------------------

"Kaname, do you know what _she's_ planning?" the woman asked.

"No, dear sister, I don't" Kaname replied to Oyumi. (a/n: okay, now you know that the woman kaname was talking to a few chapters before is his sister.)

"She must be up to something. That cousin of ours will no doubt use the two captains kindness to her advantage. After all, Mayume will not stop until either she's going out with Hitsugaya, Toushirou, or until Kuchiki, Rena is dead," Oyumi said. (a/n: now you know that she they were talking about is Mayume. so basically the two of them are helping Mayume)

"I know. She is definately scheming something. Don't worry sister. We will find out soon enough. After all, Mayume is the queen of schemes," Kaname reassured his sister.

-----------------------

_**Rena's dream**_

Rena found herself on the hilltop. She heard voices and decided to go and see who was up there. What she saw broke her heart. The voices belonged to two arrancar. The two monsters went back to Hueco Mundo, leaving someone on the hilltop, bleeding to death. Rena ran forward. She knew who it was. After all, she had seen the white hair many times before. She ran until she was right by the body. She immediately dropped down onto her knees. Her assumptions were correct. The dying someone was a shinigami. A captain at that; it was also the love of her life. There she knelt, by his side, she couldn't believe it. Hitsugaya was dead. The two arrancar had killed him. She cried and cried.

_**End dream**_

Rena woke with a start. She was sweating like crazy, though she didn't really care. She shunpoed toward the tenth division. Rena burst into Hitsugaya's room. Hitsugaya sat up. He looked up to see Rena. She was crying. He pulled her into his embrace and asked her what was wrong.

"I had a nightmare. You died, leaving me behind. I was scared," Rena explained.

Hitsugaya said, "I'm right here. Don't worry, I'll never leave you, okay?"

Rena nodded her head and she slept in his arms that night.

----------------------------------

The next day went by slowly. Rena and Hitsugaya both had piles and piles of paperwork. They stayed in their office and finish the paperwork. By the time they were done, most shinigamis were asleep. The two captains went to sleep as soon as they finished. Neither having the energy to do anything else.

The next morning, someone was knocking on Rena's door. Rena, who didn't want to wake up yet, said, "Go away. I'm tired."

"Taichou, the meeting starts in a few minutes," Hisagi told his captain.

Still a little sleepy, Rena replied, "Meeting? What meeti- OH CRAP!!!" She quickly got ready for the meeting. When she opened the door, she shunpoed toward the first division. Luckily, she was not the last one. Two captains were missing, along with two lieutenants. (a/n: take a wild guess)

Zaraki, Yachiru, Ichigo, and Ikkaku had yet to arrive. Everyone sighed. Rena was a few minutes late, but after she arrived, they had waited two more hours.

"You know what? They'll take forever, so I'm gonna take a nap. I'm really tired. Wake me up when they get here," Rena said. She was fed up with waiting so long.

She was about to lay her head on the ground when she felt that she was laying on someone's lap. She glanced up and saw Hitsugaya.

"The floor is too hard. Sleep on my lap," he said. Rena smiled at him and closed her eyes. Within ten minutes, she was asleep. Hitsugaya looked down at her and sighed. She was still under a lot of stress. He gently stroked her hair, unaware of the shinigami staring at them.

The captains and lieutenants found the moment very cute, and affectionate. No one stopped Rena from sleeping. They knew what she was going through, so they just let her rest.

It was only about fifteen minutes after Rena had fallen asleep, that they heard it.

"ICHIGO!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" Zaraki yelled.

Ichigo stopped running and pushed Ikkaku in front of him. "NO WAY IN HELL! KILL IKKAKU AND THEN COME LOOKING FOR ME!!!!!"

Ikkaku turned around to face Ichigo. "Oi!!!! WHAT KINDA CAPTAIN ARE YOU???? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME!!"

"WHO THAT HELL SAYS I WANT TO?!?!?! I RATHER SAVE MYSELF!!!" Ichigo retorted.

"STOP ARGUING AND FACE ME!!!!!!!" Zaraki yelled.

"YAY!!!! Ken-chan! Fight!!!" Yachiru's hyper voice exclaimed.

Just then, Renji burst out of the meeting room. "Oi!!!! KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTHS SHUT!!!!!! RENA-TAICHOU'S SLEEPING!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO TO YOU IF YOU WAKE HER UP?!?!?!" Renji screamed.

"Uh...Renji, you're yelling too," Ichigo pointed out.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! YOU FOUR ARE LATE!!!!!! NOT TO MENTION YOU WOKE ME UP!!! I HAVE TO DO SO MUCH PAPERWORK, WAKE UP EARLY TO COME TO A MEETING, ONLY TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR OVER TWO HOURS BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE _**LATE**_!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW GODDAMN TIRED I AM RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?" Rena shouted.

Every single shinigami in Seireitei could hear her. Not to mention the many captains and lieutenants in the meeting room. They all sighed. They should have known better than to wake Rena up. After all, you don't wake her up by yelling unless you have a death wish.

The five people outside quickly ran inside the meeting room and hid behind Hitsugaya. They thought that Rena wouldn't harm them if they were standing behind the man she loved. They were right about that, but they forgot that Hitsugaya could easily move away from them, and leave them to their deaths.

That's exactly what he did. Hitsugaya shunpoed to Unohana-taichou. Just in time for Rena to come storming in, her reiatsu FLARING!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**hahahahaha. i'm pretty sure your gonna want to know what happened to the unlucky five. don't worry, you'll find out n the next chapter. i'll try to update sooner, but all the hw and projects, and more of that crap is getting in my way. i apologize that this chapter is also a little late. but i've been so fustrated!**_

_**well hope you liked this chapter and plz leave me some reviews.**_

_**thnx!!!!**_

_**greatly appreciated!!**_

_KaRiSa__ - hahaha. thnx for reviewing!!! _

_S219__ - don't worry. Mayume will get her share of misfortune. thnx for the review and glad you liked the chapter_

_xxbloobear__ - can you breathe in this chapter?!?! hope you liked this chapter. it's a little boring. sorry. thnx for the review!!_

_IcePhoenixLove__ - sorry if you don't know what Mayume is planning yet, but you'll find out in the future chapters. thnx for the review, and i hope you liked this chapter_

_NotSupposedToBeHere__ - Rena is a good person and it kinda rubs off on Hitsugaya, i didn't want Rena and Hitsugaya to forgive her but i gotta keep my own character to her personality. _P_ i hope you liked this chapter. thnx for the review_


	19. Chapter 18

_**sorry for the late update. never spellchecked!!! sorry for the errors!**_

_**disclaimer - no don't own**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unohana-taichou was a little angry. In one morning, she had to care for two captains and three lieutenants. Zaraki was scratched all over. Ichigo was badly bruised on his cheek and had a few scratches too. Renji had tons of scratches. Ikkaku was the same as Renji except that his leg was bruised. Yachiru just had a few tiny scratches on her palm. Apparently, she was the only one that Rena did not hurt badly. When Hitsugaya had left them to Rena's wrath, Rena pulled out her sword. None of them could dodge her. She was angry and that fueled her energy. Naturally, everyone expected that she'd kick their asses. After all, she had only fallen asleep for fifteen minutes when she was woken up. It was quite a scene. They didn't have the meeting after all. Rena just kept on yelling at them and beating them up. The five only tried to defend themselves, but not even Zaraki could escape her wrath, not when she was angry. The five shinigamis all cowered in fear. Rukia didn't even bother to help Ichigo. She just stood there and watched with an amused expression on her face.

After a while, Hitsugaya stopped her, though it was not an easy task. He had tried to talk to her, but she almost struck him. In the end, he had to drag her out of the meeting room.

---------------------------------------

Few hours after the meeting (a/n: remember this part. it might help you understand the later chapters)

"I hate it when you stop me from beating people up," Rena complained.

"Yes, but I think you would have killed them. Besides, don't you like my method of stopping you?" Hitsugaya asked. Rena blushed. Indeed she did. She got up and headed toward the bathroom. Afterward, she came out. She quickly dressed in her shinigami robes and haori. Hitsugaya was already dressed and waiting for her. She walked up to him, and the two of them headed toward a restaurant.

------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Sakurabe household

"Good, so you understand the plan?" Mayume asked. Kaname and Oyumi nodded.

"The first step is to get them to agree with us. Mayume, you will need to accompany me in our trip. I don't have much spirit power. I will need your help to convince them," Oyumi said.

"Very well. I understand that. Kaname, I want you to keep an eye on things here in Soul Society. I'm not sure how long I will be gone," Mayume ordered.

"Hai," Kaname replied.

(a/n: okay, so the hint for the plan is that Mayume will not be in Soul Society)

---------------------------------------------

Rena had just finished her paperwork. She had arrived back at her division after she had gotten some food into her system. She stared at Hitsugaya. He was lying on the midnight blue colored couch. She had noticed that he was extremely tired, and had told him to go ahead and take a nap. He had refused, saying he wasn't tired. Rena rolled her eyes. It was obvious that he had been lying to her. After all, he was on her couch sleeping. She walked over to him. She saw that he had taken off his captains' haori. His robes were a little loose, and Rena could see the scar on his shoulder. The scar was from Aizen. Rena grew angry just thinking about it. She had seen the scar many times. Once, she had asked if it still hurt him, and he had told her it doesn't. She frowned at the memories. _It's all stupid Aizen's fault!! I lost Hinamori-chan that day. Not to mention I almost lost Rukia, Aniki, and Toushirou. Damn you, Aizen! If you were still alive, I would kill you a million times and more... Hinamori-chan, I miss you so much. Even though I have Toushirou with me, I wish you never died. Sure, I might not be with him, but he wouldn't have had to suffer so much pain._ A tear slowly slid down Rena's face and landed on Hitsugaya's cheek. He stirred before he woke up. He saw Rena crying and immediately pulled her into his embrace. Rena, having not noticed Hitsugaya wake up, let out a little gasp. After a few seconds, she returned the embrace.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I was thinking about Aizen, and all the people I could've lost that day," Rena replied.

"He's gone now. Relax, no one's going to suffer because of him anymore," he told her.

"I know, but I miss Hinamori-chan. She was such a nice person. Why'd she have to die?" Rena asked.

Hitsugaya tightened his hold. He rememebered the day Aizen had killed Hinamori. It was right in front of his eyes. She had told him that she couldn't leave Aizen, and so she followed him. When Aizen was striking at Hitsugaya, Hinamori was right by his side. It was then that Aizen had told her he no longer had any use for her. That was when he had killed her. When she had realized what had happened, she felt betrayed, but still she loved him. Hinamori's last words were directed at Aizen, but Hitsugaya had heard them. "Why? Aizen-taichou? I loved you. I gave you everything. I loved you," were Hinamori's last words.

Rena looked up at Hitsugaya and asked, "Toushirou, do you remember Hinamori-chan's last words?"

"Yes."

"We really had no idea what she meant when she had said she gave him everything, did we?" Rena asked.

"No..."

"I can't believe she had done that. She had told me that she wasn't gonna let anyone but the one that truly loved her have it...That bastard Aizen."

"I know. She gave it to him, but he ended up killing her...and his child," Hitsugaya said.

Rena nodded. They had found out that Hinamori was pregnant when Unohana-taichou had taken a look at her. Rena remembered the expression on Hitsugaya's face. He was shocked, to say the least.

Rena turned to him and said, "Let's go find Yachiru."

Hitsugaya gave her a look that said, 'Are you nuts?'

Rena smiled and pulled him off the couch. "She can brighten this gloomy atmosphere."

Hitsugaya stopped walking and pulled Rena to him. Rena didn't expect him to do that so she gave a small 'eep!'

He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I have other ideas as to brighten this gloomy atmosphere." Rena turned red.

"Toushirou, we did your 'idea' yesterday. When you stopped me from killing the five idiots," Rena retorted.

"That was yesterday," Hitsugaya replied. Suddenly, an idea came to Rena. She pulled out of Hitsugaya's embrace. Hitsugaya gave her a confused look.

Rena stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You want me, you gotta catch me." With that she shunpoed out of her office.

Hitsugaya wasted no time in going after her. He was always faster than her. He chased her throughout the ninth division, and followed her into his division. She was headed for his room.

When Rena reached Hitsugaya's room, she had attemped to lock him out, but she had forgotten that he was faster than her. Just when she was about to close the door, Hitsugaya stopped her. She stepped away from the door, hoping to jump out a window, but that was her mistake. The moment she took one step from the door, Hitsugaya stepped inside and closed it. He then shunpoed behind Rena and whispered, "I've caught you," against her ear. This caused Rena to shiver.

"That's not fair. You're faster than me, and you always win," Rena whined.

Hitsugaya placed a kiss of Rena's neck, then whispered, "You told me to catch you, or have you forgotten that?"

Before Rena had time to reply, Hitsugaya turned her around and kissed her. She was hardly aware that they were headed toward his bed. When they broke the kiss, Hitsugaya was on top of Rena.

(a/n : okay, i'm gonna stop that part there. no complaining people. this is rated _**T**_. use your imaginations)

--------------------------------------

You know, you had it coming," Rukia said.

"Yeah, but hell, your sister could've went easy on us," Ichigo replied.

"My sister woke up early, waited two hours for you guys, and when you show up, you wake her up from her fifteen minute nap," Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have woken her up, but it's her fault she never got enough sleep!" Ichigo retorted.

This made Rukia angry. "ICHIGO!!! How could you say that?! You know what my sister has been through!!! She lost her child for god's sake!! Do you know how she feels?! My sister is too stressed out with that, and not to mention she's a captain!!! That means that she has a lot more work to do!!"

Ichigo was about to point out that he was a captain too, but Rukia interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say that you share the same burden because you're a captain too!! My sister works hard to train her division, and finish her paperwork. You only shove the paperwork at Ikkaku, who doesn't do it either!!! My sister may have been too young to have a child or any intimate relationship right now, but she did have that kind of relationship, and she lost her child. You have no idea what she has been through. No one really does," Rukia's voice softened near the end of her sentence.

Ichigo kept his mouth shut. He knew that Rukia was talking about Rena's past. He hadn't heard the story, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He knew that was a very sore subject to Rena, but what made him not want to know, was that it was a sore subject for almost all the shnigami in Soul Society. Ichigo just kept on walking with Rukia by his side. Strangely, the silence was not uncomfortable for them.

-------------------------------------

"So, do we have your agreement?" Mayume asked.

"Hm. You have our agreement, though we will ask our leader before we completely agree," Ulquiorra said.

"Fine. Who is your leader?" Mayume asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Because, if we are to agree to this, we will have to know who the leader is," Oyumi replied.

"...Our leader is someone you are acquainted with," came Ulquiorra's answer.

"I'm acquainted with?" Mayume asked.

"Yes, he was your captain until you were banned from Seireitei."

"Ah, I see. I guess he is still a traitor to Soul Society huh?" Mayume asked, amused.

Her only answer was a nod.

"Very well, are you going to notify us when your leader gives you an answer?" Oyumi asked.

"No, you are to come to us in three days. You will have your answer then."

Mayume nodded before exiting Hueco Mundo with Oyumi.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Kira, take care of the paperwork. I'm gonna be gone for a while," Ichimaru ordered. (a/n: his osaka accent is hard for me to write. I'm going to stick to english)

"Hai, Ichimaru-taichou," Kira responded.

Ichimaru walked out of his office and out his division's doors. When he got far away enough, he went to Hueco Mundo. When he arrived, his presence was requested by Ulquiorra.

Ichimaru entered through double doors and sat down on the throne at the end of the room.

"Ichimaru-sama, we have received an interesting offer today. The arrancar have agreed on this, but we wish to know your opinion," Ulquiorra said.

"Oh? What offer may this be?" Ichimaru asked.

"Your former division member and her cousin have offered to help us in destroying Soul Society once and for all. She also said that we had to get rid of Kuchiki, Rena. We have no objections in this, for she killed Tousen-sama." (a/n: this is Mayume's plan)

"Hmm...I say we accept this offer. we get Soul Society, and the little brat is outta the way," Ichimaru said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "She will be back in three days time to receive out reply."

"Very well. I will return to Soul Society now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, this chapter is done! also, a little late too. my bad! plz leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. also, thanks for all the support!!! i really appreciate it! this chapter was longer than the last. sorry it took so long to update. it seems my teachers are trying to cram everything we didn't leave yet into our brains. -sigh- i have about a month and a half more of school, but still it's not easy on us. well, on to the review responses**_

**IcePhoenixLove** - i'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. i hope you like this one too!

**NotSupposedToBeHere** - i hope you liked this chapter. Mayume's scheme is basically revealed in this chapter. if you have any thing you don't understand feel free to ask me!! i love hearing from my readers!

**xxbloobear** - you don't bother me! in fact, i love your reviews!! plz continue to leave them. also, how was this chapter? i hope you liked it!

**Cherrie.Checkaz** - LOL. i loved your review!!!! it made me laugh so hard!!! thanks for reviewing. i hope you liked this chapter!

**S219** - i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! my hw is still piled up but i just had to update my story!

**xxholicgirl** - thanks! i hope you liked this chapter. yes, Rena is supposed to be over 16, but in this story i made Rukia younger so i could stress the fact that Rena is too young to have a baby.

_**Thanks for the reviews!!! **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**okay here's chapter 19. also, i've received a review about changing my rating to M and writing a LEMON. good, i got your attentions. details on the bottom. on with the story!**_

_**disclaimer - not even gonna say it**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening when Rena was walking toward the sixth division. She wanted to talk to her brother. When Rena entered she found her brother sitting at his desk, signing some papers.

"Aniki, we have to talk," Rena said.

"Yes, I know. I had a feeling you would want to talk," Byakuya replied.

"Aniki, tell the truth. How did you feel when you found out I was pregnant?" Rena asked.

"I felt some anger, but I also knew that I should have expected this. I just didn't expect it so soon. After all, you're only 14," Byakuya said.

"I'm turning 15 in two days, and besides I knew the consequences of what I did."

"That may be true, but I'm not sure you are ready yet. I admit, that I accepted the fact that you were pregnant. I still will, but just try not to get pregnant until you're older," Byakuya said.

"I'll try, but no promises," Rena replied with a smirk. After all, she just did something her brother might not approve of...yet.

Rena smiled and exited the sixth division. She was on her was to visit Yamamoto sou-taichou to apologize for causing the meeting to take place two days later. As she was passing the fifth division, she saw Rukia and Ichigo making out in his office. She decided to warn them to close the door.

"You know, you guys should really close the door when you do that. After all, if it was my brother, Ichigo would be dead by now," Rena said.

The caught couple just turned bright red. Ichigo closed the door when Rena was out of sight.

(a/n: okay, making out didn't mean sex in this part. also, the meeting is on her birthday)

-----------------------------

Two Days Later

The captains and lieutenants were all in the meeting room. Yamamoto sou-taichou had just told them that they needed to train their divisions and get them prepared for a battle. Apparently, he had felt that there was to be a battle in the near future. Everyone was on their way out to get back to their duties. Rena was walking with Hitsugaya when Ichigo came up to them.

"Hey Rena! Happy Birthday!" Ichigo said.

"Thanks. You gonna come over to my division today? There's gonna be a party," Rena said.

"Sure."

Suddenly, the three of them sensed spiritual energy somewhere in the forests of Rukongai. They immediately shunpoed to the forests. When they got there, three arrancar were waiting for them. The first one had long black hair, and a cocky expression on it's face. The second one had short brown hair, with a look of a hungry animal. The last one was the most irritating to Rena. It had blond hair, and a bored expression on it's face. Rena took that as an insult. _Bored?! Bored?!?! He's bored?!_, Rena thought.

"I get the bored blond," Rena said. She wanted to deal with him personally. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the blond attacked, as did the other two. Hitsugaya was battling the black haired arrancar while Ichigo got the brown haired maniac. (a/n: i couldn't find a better way to describe the arrancar. it had a hungry look of an animal and that made me think of a maniac.)

Rena barely dodged the attack sent at her. She quickly unsheathed her sword, and started to attack the arrancar. She had managed a few hits, but in turn got injured. She had a few cuts on her arms and legs. Rena had started to get irritated by the blond. She went at him again, but this time instead of attacking him head on, she had a plan. When she was close enough to strike him, she shunpoed out of his sight and appeared behind him. She slashed his back, but was pinned to the ground a second later. The arrancar had his sword by her neck. Before he could slice her neck off, she kissed him. Being caught off guard, the arrancar couldn't stop Rena from backing away from him.

Hitsugaya had managed a little more damage than Rena. The arrancar he was doing battle with had a few deep slashes on his chest, and back. The deepest cut was on it's chest. Hitsugaya had slashed him deeply when he saw Rena kiss the blond arrancar. He was glad that she had escaped from the sword, but he didn't exactly like her method. The black haired arrancar was headed toward Hitsugaya with it's sword raised. Hitsugaya barely dodged the attack. He had a shallow cut on his shoulder and a few on his arms.

Ichigo had less injuries than the other two captains, but that was because he and the arrancar were firing insults at each other rather than attacks. The brown haired maniac apparently had a few minor injuries but that was all.

"You are so stupid! Look at you!! Hahahahaha. Orange hair!! Hahahaha," the maniac said.

"Why you!! My hair color is none of your business. Besides, I'm not acting like a maniac!!!," Ichigo retorted.

"I bet your name is just as stupid!!!"

"Is not!! What's your name?! It must be worse than mine!!!" Ichigo said.

"Stupid! You just said your name sucks, and my name is Maniakku."

"Doesn't that just mean maniac? My name is Ichigo."

"STRAWBERRY?!?!? Hahahahaha!!!!!! Does that mean that after I finish you off, I'll get a strawberry?"

Ichigo hated when people made fun of his name. He lashed out at the arrancar.

------------------

Back to Rena

She was thoroughly disgusted.

"Yuck! That's nasty. I can't believe I did that!" Rena exclaimed.

"Hmm. That is one method that I have never come across before. Would you grace me with your name?" the blond asked.

"Fine, whatever. My name's Rena," Rena replied. She was too disgusted to really care if the arrancar knew her name. She would tell him eventually. After all, your opponent had to right to know the name of who defeated them.

"My name Kentai," the blond arrancar now known as Kentai said. Rena almost fell when she heard his name. Instead she just started to laugh.

"Hahaha...your...haha...name...hahahaha...is...ha...Kentai? Hahahaha. It fits. You are so boring," Rena said, in between laughs.

(a/n: Kentai - boredom)

After Rena had calmed down, Kentai attacked her. She swiftly brought her sword up to block the attack. When Rena had a shallow cut on her side, she released her shikai.

"Tokimeku, Kousetsusakura!" (a/n: Tokimeku - Flutter) As soon as she said this, her sword turned pink. The hilt stayed white. The arrancar heard her command, but when he saw that her sword didn't grow or anything, he attacked. Rena saw the attack coming and smirked. Many people often underestimate her because of her swords appearence. When the arrancar was close enough, Rena moved to the right and slashed his side.

The arrancar looked at his wound, but didn't see blood flowing out. Instead he saw snow, and sakura petals flutter out of the wound. A moment later he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" Kentai asked.

"I cut your side," Rena stated.

"Not that! Why were their snow and sakura petals coming out when it should have been blood?!"

"That's my zanpaktou's ability. When it injures an enemy, it causes the blood, to be replaced by snow and sakura petals. Not just on the outside. Some of the blood within you will be replaced by them," Rena sheathed her sword and started to walk away.

After she was about two yards away, she turned back and said," Oh, by the way, the snow and petals in your body are poisonous. You'll die in about two minutes, and I suggest you stay put. The poison will only travel throughout your body faster. Though, it really doesn't matter. No one knows the cure to this except me."

True to her words, two minutes later, Kentai was dead.

Rena walked toward Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya had just released his shikai, when Kentai died.

"How could SHE kill Kentai?!?!?! She's just a girl!!!!" the black haired shinigami exclaimed.

"She's also a captain level shinigami, and none of your concern! Your opponent is me!" Hitsugaya said.

"Hmm, well then, just one more thing. I heard that you shinigami tell your opponent your name before you kill them. So, let me tell you mine. It's Seijou," the arrancar said.

(a/n: seijou - normal. he's the most normal of the group. so it fits.)

"That's was quite pointless. I'm going to kill you, so let me tell you my name. Hitsugaya, Toushirou." With that said, Hitsugaya killed Seijou with a stab through the chest. Hitsugaya sheathed his sword.

Rena went up to Hitsugaya when she saw that he had killed the arrancar called Seijou. They went and sat down on the ground, watching Ichigo fight with Maniakku. They saw that the two idiots just continued to exchange insults. Rena started to get irritated.

"Oi! Ichigo! Hurry up!! Finish the monster and let's go! I'm hungry!!!" Rena complained. Ichigo and Maniakku just stared at Rena for a second before Ichigo cut the thing down.

"Took you long enough," Hitsugaya said.

"Hey! At least I didn't have to release my shikai!" Ichigo said. He then realized how stupid he sounded.

"Your sword is _always_ in shikai, baka!" Hitsugaya pointed out. Rena just laughed at him. She then dragged them to got some food.

"Ummm. Rena? Don't we have to go see Unohana-taichou first?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Why?" Rena asked.

"Because, we are all injured," Hitsugaya replied.

Rena looked at herself then realized they were right. "Oops! Let's go."

---------------------------------

After Rena, Hitsugaya, and Ichigo had exited the fourth division, they received a message to go report what happened to Yamamoto sou-taichou.

"The arrancar we fought went by the names of Maniakku, Kentai, and Seijou. Apparently, they weren't the strongest. We didn't have to release our bankai," Rena said.

"It seems that the arrancar are going to strike soon. No arrancar has shown up for a while, up till today. They seem to be gathering more strength, and now it seems they are testing us," Hitsugaya said.

"Very well. We will continue on this at the next meeting. You are dismissed," Yamamoto sou-taichou said.

The three captains exited the room. Ichigo was sulking. He didn't have a chance to say anything.

"Hey, let's go to my division. I need to get away from all this serious business on my birthday!! Meet you guys at my division in about three hours okay?" Rena asked. The other captains nodded.

Rena quickly shunpoed back to her division. She had an idea for what she was going to do on her birthday. (a/n: nothing like that you hentais!!) Quickly, she entered her division.

"Hisagi, do you know a place were we can go swimming?" Rena asked.

Hisagi was a bit surprised by his captains question. "Yes. About two miles from the thirteenth division, there is a pool." (a/n: yes, i know that there are no pools in Seireitei in the actual story. just deal with this for now)

"Good. Send a message to all who are attending my birthday party that we are going to the pool, and tell them to bring the necessary things," Rena said.

------------------------------------

Three hours later, everyone was at the swimming pool. They were either swimming, tanning, playing in the water, or just sitting around. Practically everyone was there.

Rena was swimming in the deep end of the pool. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit; not a bikini. Her bathing suit was decorated with sakura flowers. The flowers were baby blue in color. The rest of the suit was black. All in all, Rena looked gorgeous.

Rena was having fun, but she wanted to swim with Hitsugaya. He was sitting down on a chair, near the deep side of the pool, with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Rena had an idea to get him into the water. She quickly got out of the pool, only to

stand about three feet from Hitsugaya. She then jumped into the pool, splashing Hitsugaya in the process. Hitsugaya wiped the water from his eyes, only to see Rena laughing at him. He got into the pool, and went under water. When Rena had stopped laughing, she couldn't find Hitsugaya on the sides anymore. She was suddenly pulled underwater. When she finally came up, she saw a smirking Hitsugaya. Rena's face was slightly red. While she was coming up from the water, Hitsugaya had whispered something in her ear. (a/n: yeah, yeah, hentais. use your imagination)

The rest of the afternoon went by without much problems. Ise, Nanao had apparently had to pry her boyfriend and captain away from herself.

-----------------------------------

Next Day - Hueco Mundo

Mayume was standing in front of Ichimaru with her eyes wide. "You're the leader or these arrancar? I thought you betrayed them to be with Matsumoto, Rangiku," Mayume said.

"Yes, I did, but I never truly stayed loyal to Soul Society. Now, about that play of yours," Ichimaru said.

"What about? You agree or not?" Mayume asked.

"I agree, under one condition."

"What?"

"We will help you in getting rid or Rena, and we accept your help in destroying Soul Society, but instead of killing Rena to get rid of her, I'd like to bring her back to Hueco Mundo. In other words, Rena's out of your way, but we get to do whatever we want with her instead of killing her," Ichimaru replied.

"Hmm. Deal," Mayume agreed. "I just want her out of my way. Also, don't kill Hitsugaya-taichou or Rena. I want that pleasure. You can still have Rena, but I will be the one to defeat her."

"My, my, Mayume. I thought you'd spare Hitsugaya-taichou," Ichimaru said.

"Hmm. I was, but he wouldn't give me the time of day. So since I can't have him, no one will," Mayume said.

"Fine. We accept the deal."

"Ichimaru-taichou, do you have a plan as to how we are going to bring down Soul Society?" Mayume asked.

"Yes, I do. It is not a good idea, but we have a better chance of winning," Ichimaru replied.

"Mind telling me?" Mayume asked.

Ichimaru got a mischievous smile on his face. (a/n: yes, i know that you can hardly tell if he is smiling mischievously or not since he alwasy has that grin on his face. just imagine.)

"I will tell you, but my information is not free."

"What do you want, Ichimaru-taichou?" Mayume asked.

Ichimaru shunpoed toward her. He was right next to her. He whispered in her ear, "You."

Mayume shivered and turned toward him and kissed him full on the lips. "As you wish," she replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, i'm gonna leave it there. yes, i know. YUCK! but i want to get my point across that she is evil, conniving, and a whore. i hope you like this chapter. i tried to make it longer but my brain just wasn't cooperating with me. sorry if you find this chapter boring. **_

_**LEMON DETAILS**_

_**okay, i'm not gonna write a lemon, at least not any time soon. i'm too young to write that stuff! **__**BUT**__** if you guys really want it, i'll try to write one when i'm done with this story, and post it up. it will not be on a seperate chapter, so i will probably put it in THIS CHAPTER if i write one. i said if!! don't worry. if i do write one, i'll post up a chapter with an authors note to inform you about it. like what chapter it is on and stuff like that. **_

_**readers, if you truly want me to write a lemon, i suggest telling me, cause if only a few people want it, then you can forget about the lemon. also, if i get many people to say yes to me writing a lemon, then i will indeed need a few ideas. remember, i'm too young to write this stuff. yes, i'm a teen, but not an old one!!**_

NotSupposedToBeHere - thanks. i hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reviewing

IcePhoenixLove - thanks. i can't answer your question about Rena getting pregnant. sorry. keep reading, it'll be revealed in later chapters. i hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reviewing

Swords Heart - thanks. i'll try to write a lemon, but it mostly depends on how many people want a lemon in my story. i hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reviewing

S219 - i hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reviewing

xxbloobear - thanks. i hope you liked this chapter. i hope you liked this chapter. thanks for reviewing

NarutosGirl52 - thanks. i hope you liked this chapter too. thanks for reviewing

_**To all my reviewers - THANKS**_

PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	21. Chapter 20

_**here's chapter 20. i'll shut up so you can read, just make sure you read the bottom!**_

_**disclaimer - i'm really starting to hate this thing!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Rena entered her division only to find piles and piles of paperwork. She sighed when she saw the work she had to do.

"Argh!! You'd think they'd give you a break from paperwork once in a while!!" Rena said. She was incredibly tired and didn't want to do any work at all. She sighed again and went to sit at her desk. After some time, she began to start. Fours hours later, she finished all of them. Rena was incredibly exhausted. She decided to go and take a short nap. As soon as she was by her bed, she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------

About half an hour after Rena woke up

"Gin, where are you?" Matsumoto asked in frustration. Matsumoto was currently exiting the third division. She had just been told by Kira that Ichimaru still hadn't returned. She had been looking for him for three days now. He always just took off.

Matsumoto was headed back to her division when she saw her captain heading out of the ninth division. She decided to poke fun at her captain when he returned to his division. After about a ten minute walk, Matsumoto entered her division's office. She saw her captain sittinga this desk, doing some paperwork.

"Sooooo, taichou. Where were you last night?" Matsumoto asked accusingly. A light pink color was visible on his face.

"None of your business, Matsumoto! Get to work!" Hitsugaya said.

"Mmmmm hmmmm. I bet you were at Rena-taichou's room? Doing what I might ask?" Matsumoto retorted.

"Th-that's none of your concern!! Now, get to work!!!!"

Matsumoto was holding in her laughter when she went to work. She loved poking fun at her captain. It was just too easy!!

After about five hours, Matsumoto decided to see if Ichimaru had returned yet. When she entered the third division, she saw Kira sitting behind his desk, doing paperwork, but Ichimaru was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and exited the room. This time she went to the ninth division. When she arrived, she found Rena-taichou rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When Rena saw Matsumoto she asked, "Do you need something, Rangiku?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to talk. Do you have time?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yeah."

Matsumoto walked up to Rena's bed and sat down. "Have you seen Gin?" Matsumoto asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Rena asked.

"Well, he's been gone for three days, and I can't find him anywhere. He always does this. He never tells me where he's going or when he's gonna come back. It gets so frustrating!"

"Maybe he's doing something really important. You never really know. I mean, he's a captain again and captains are busy all the time. Well, most captains. Ichimaru's probably doing work or something."

"I don't know. It's just that, we don't really talk when we're together," Matsumoto said.

"Whadaya mean you don't talk?! You guys hang out like almost all the time! What do you two do?!" Rena asked.

Matsumoto gave Rena a look and asked, "What do you and taichou do when you're alone together and not talking?"

"We...oh," Rena said. She then turned red.

"Exactly."

"Rangiku, if that's all you guys do, then do you two really know each other? I mean, people who love each other should talk to each other otherwise they don't know much about each other and it's like doing _that_ with a stranger, isn't it?" Rena asked. She didn't want to make her friend sad or anything, she just wants her friend to have a better relationship.

"I know what you mean, but there's not really anything to talk about. He always just cuts me off and starts kissing me."

"Try to make him understand. Besides, you both love each other so it shouldn't be too hard to talk to each other."

"Thanks. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Rena asked.

"Why did taichou walk out of your room this morning?" Matsumoto asked. Rena turned bright red.

"N-nothing! Bye, Rangiku!" Rena replied. Matsumoto walked out of Rena's room.

----------------------------------------------

Hueco Mundo

"So, are you going to give me the information now?" Mayume asked. She had just walked out of Ichimaru's sleeping chambers. (a/n: YUCK!)

"Yes, you have earned it," Ichimaru replied. "I plan on kidnapping Rena."

"What?!?! How're you gonna do that? And how's that gonna help you destroy Soul Society?" Mayume asked. She was so confused.

"If I kidnap her, Soul Society will be a mess, they will be training and anticipating a battle. If we don't give them one, that will throw them off. Meanwhile, the arrancar and I can have fun with her. You can also challenge her. After all that is done, and you've killed her, I'll send her back to Soul Society. They will once again be in an uproar because a captain of the Gotei 13 is dead. While, they're busy with all that stuff, we attack. With two less enemies," Ichimaru explained.

"Two?" Mayume asked.

"Yes. Hitsugaya-kun will be too depressed to fight, which makes it easy for you to kill him."

Mayume thought about it for a minute. After that minute, she smiled mischievously and said," I love your plan. When do we start?"

"Soon, very soon."

-------------------------------------------

Rena was so tired. She had just come home to her division after a sake party at the tenth division. She was so tired and wiped out. Rena walked to her bed, she was still a little unsteady on her feet. Just when Rena was at her bedside, someone came from behind her and covered her mouth. Rena passed out a little after that.

"Seems our job's easier when she's drunk," an arrancar said.

"Yeah. Now, let's get her back to Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra replied.

-------------------------------------------

Rena's head was hurting so much when she woke up. After the sleep left her eyes, and she looked at her surroundings, she shouted, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?!"

You could hear her for miles. Suddenly, a door opened, revealing Ichimaru.

"My, my, Rena-chan. You don't have to be so loud in the morning," Ichimaru said.

"Ichimaru, where the hell am I?" Rena asked.

"You're in Hueco Mundo," Ichimaru replied.

"Oh...wait WHAT?!?!" Rena yelled.

"You're in Hueco Mundo," Ichimaru repeated.

"I know that now, but _why_ am I here?" Rena asked.

"I told Ulquiorra to capture you," Ichimaru said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's part of my plan, Rena-chan."

"Why? Ichimaru, what are you saying?"

"I'm not who you think I am, Rena-chan. I still want to see the downfall of Soul Society."

"Ichimaru, you bastard! Why are you doing this?! Have you forgotten all the time you've spent in Soul Society?!?! Have you forgot about Rangiku?!?! She's been so worried about you, and all you've been doing is scheming behind our backs?!?! ANSWER ME, ICHIMARU!!!" Rena shouted.

"I was never planning on returning to Soul Society to help out."

"You are such a fool, Rena-taichou," Mayume said. She had just come in and heard what Rena said.

Rena looked at Mayume with disbelief in her eyes.

"You truly hate me that much? Just because I have Toushirou?" Rena asked.

"Yes, I hate you. I love Hitsugaya-taichou! He should be with me!!!! Not you!" Mayume shouted.

"You'll never understand what love is. If you did, you'd stay out of my replationship! Mayume, Toushirou is _mine_. There's no way you can have him. He gave me something you can never have," Rena said.

"Oh really? What's that?!" Mayume questioned.

Rena smiled. "...His heart. You will never be able to take that from me."

"We'll see about that!" Mayume unsheathed her sword and headed towards Rena. Rena quickly unsheathed her own sword and brought it up to block Mayume's sword. That's when Rena noticed that they didn't take away her zanpaktou. She wondered why, but didn't focuse on that fact, for Mayume had attacked again. Rena blocked and attacked Mayume. She slashed Mayume on her shoulder. It wasn't too deep.

"Hmm, Rena-taichou. I think you may be getting weak," Mayume said.

"Hmph. You're a fool. I could have killed you right then and there if my sword was in shikai. None have ever survived an attack from my zanpaktou when it's in shikai or bankai, so don't flatter yourself," Rena retorted.

"Let's see how _you_ do against _my _shikai! Shoukyaku, Okibihisaki!" With that, Mayume released her shikai.

(a/n: okibihisaki - blazing flames. shoukyaku - destroy by fire)

Many flames of fire were sent Rena's way. Rena dodged most of them, but her left shoulder was injured. The flames of fire were like sharp knives covered in fire. The left shoulder part of Rena's robes were burnt off, leaving her tanned skin for people to see. (a/n: was gonna type 'for all to see' but it sounded...perverted)

"My, my, my. Rena-chan, your skin looks wonderful," Ichimaru commented.

"Keep your hentai thoughts to yourself!" Rena said.

They continued to attack each other, but Rena hadn't released her shikai yet. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she just wanted to cause Mayume a lot of pain before killing her. Mayume shot her flaming knives at Rena again. Rena dodged all of them, but when Mayume shot out even more, Rena sustained some injuries. There were three shallow cuts on her left arm, and one on her right. Those parts of her robes were also burnt off.

Rena shunpoed toward Mayume. She swung her sword to her left, but Mayume dodged it. Quickly, stepping out of the way of Mayume's sword, Rena attacked again, this time Mayume had a deep cut on her neck. It was about two inches deep. Mayume stepped back, clutching her neck in pain. Without a second thought, Rena lept toward Mayume. Mayume, seeing Rena coming at her, barely dodged the attack. When Mayume realized Rena was going to shunpoed behind her, she aimed her flaming knives at her. Rena, not having time to dodge the attack completely, had many shallow cuts and a few deep cuts to her sides. She dropped to her knees on the ground. Apparently, the cut on her right side was the deepest, and it was hurting like hell. Blood continued to flow out of her wounds. Mayume, deciding to take advantage of this, headed straight for Rena. That was her mistake. When Rena saw Mayume coming for her, she shouted, "Tokimeku, Kousetsusakura!" Immediately, Rena's sword turned pink, while her hilt stayed white.

Mayume quickly dodged Rena's swing, and shunpoed behind Rena. Rena had enough of this, she pivoted and met Mayume's sword. Before Mayume could even react, Rena had slashed her sides and her arms. One of her arms was chopped off, so you could clearly see the snow and sakura petals. Also, one of her sides was cut so deep, you could almost see her organs. Mayume's neck had tons of cuts. Not many of them were deep. Tons of snow and sakura petals fluttered from the wounds. Mayume had died in about thirty seconds after. Since she had sustained multiply injuries when Rena's sword was in shikai, her body had received a lot of poison.

Rena collapsed to her knees after Mayume had died, but she quickly got to her feet when Ichimaru's zanpaktou was coming towards her. She quickly shunpoed a good twenty feet from him.

"Ah, ah, Rena-chan. Mayume-chan may be done with you, but me and the arrancar sure aren't. We are gonna have fun with you," Ichimaru said.

"Yuck! Hell no! I am not-" Rena couldn't say any more because the pain from her injures was affecting her a lot. Rena lost consciousness a few seconds later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**okay, i know. real bad place to end it. what's gonna happen to Rena? what about Ichimaru? is Rena gonna die from her injuries? and one reader mentioned this before, is Rena pregnant? **_

_**i know this is a really bad place to end it, but don't worry. i'm working on chapter 21!! **_

_**also, **__**i'm so sorry if i grossed you out with the injuries and everything!!**_

_**i changed my story's rating, because of the VIOLENCE!! i'm still not sure about the lemon.**_

_**plz leave me a review!!**_

_**about the lemon. i have received a few people telling me they want a lemon, but it's only a few. more people have to want the lemon if i'm gonna write one. so plz leave me a review saying you want the lemon if you want one written.**_

NotSupposedToBeHere - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

IcePhoenixLove - thanks for the review! i hate my own character!! lol. i hope you liked this chapter!

xxbloobear - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

Retaeh - thanks for the reviews!! i'm glad you enjoy reading my story! i'm glad you like Mayume, her evilness was inspired by a friend of mine. no, my friend's not like that. and i'm so sorry i killed her in this chapter!!!! i hope you continue reading. oh, and you pronouce Rena's name like Reena. i hope you liked this chapter!!

NarutosGirl52 - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

S219 - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

kier14 - thanks for the review! i hope you liked how Rena was killed. her neck wasn't what you wanted, but i tried to make her injuries brutal. i hope you liked this chapter!

Kouri Ramnado Sukuara - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

Luckyleaf47 - thanks for the review! i hope you liked this chapter!

vampirepigs - thanks for the review! i'm glad you like my story! thanks a lot! i hope you liked this chapter.

_**ABOUT THE LEMON!**_

_**okay, a few have told me they wanted it. sorry to tell those people who want it that i might not write one because not that many have actually told me they wanted a lemon.**_

_**SO IF YOU WANT THE LEMON, YOU GOTTA TELL ME!!!**_

_**thanks for the reviews!!!!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**disclaimer - yeah, yeah, rub it in my face **_P__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru saw Rena collapse, but before he could do her any harm, Hitsugaya appeared with Matsumoto and Byakuya. Hitsugaya and Byakuya quickly made their way to Rena. Matsumoto also went to Rena. She was a little shocked to see Ichimaru, Mayume's dead body on the ground, and Rena, injured so badly.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun. Rena-chan won't make it. Not with the amount of blood she has lost. I almost feel sorry for ya, but when she dies, I have less problems to deal with," Ichimaru said, with that stupid grin plastered on his face. Before anyone could do anything, Ichimaru escaped. The three shinigami quickly brought Rena back to Soul Society and to the 4th Division.

When Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Matsumoto came into the 4th division with Rena, all the shinigami immediately went to call for Unohana. Unohana had arrived and told Hitsugaya to bring Rena to the intensive care unit. After setting Rena down onto the bed, Hitsugaya was shooed out by Unohana. She told him that as soon as they had some results of her condition, she would tell him. So while Unohana and some other 4th division members were treating Rena, the waiting room was filled with shinigami. Again, everyone knew about what happened to Rena, but unlike last time, they found out in ten minutes. Everyone was concerned about Rena. They were aware of her condition, and were afraid to lose her. After what seemed like years, when it was only about a week, Unohana came out of the room. She was immediately met with shinigami questioning her about Rena's condition.

"Please, calm down," Unohana had said.

"How's Rena, Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

Unohana smiled. "She is fine. We managed to treat her in time, but she is in a coma right now. Do not worry. She will wake, but we don't know when." Unohana turned to Hitsugaya and motioned for him to follow her. He went into Unohana's office.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, in case you are wondering, Rena-taichou wasn't pregnant," Unohana informed him. He nodded an went back to Rena. Unlike last time, nobody was inside the room. It seems the rest of the shinigami left to give him some alone time with Rena. Even though Unohana had said that Rena would wake, he was still a little nervous about the coma.

-----------------------------

It had been a week and Rena still had not woken. Hitsugaya was getting really worried, but he couldn't stay by her side all the time. He had to attend meetings to discuss about what had happened and about Ichimaru's second betrayal. He was currently sitting at his desk, signing papers. Suddenly, Isane rushed into his office. Hitsugaya looked up at the fourth division lieutenant and ask what she wanted when she beat him to it.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Rena-taichou is awake!" Isane said. Hitsugaya quickly shunpoed to the fourth division.

When he arrived, he saw Rena, trying to sit up. He went over to her side and helped her. When she had sat up, she tried to speak, but her voice was so dry. Unohana called someone to get her some water. After Rena drank the water, she could talk, but no one expected what she would say.

The second Rena opened her mouth, she said, rather loudly, "I'M SOOO HUNGRY!!!!!!!" Everyone within hearing distance laughed. Apparently, their beloved Rena was back. Hitsugaya almost fell when he heard her words. He was so surprised at her words. He smiled at Rena and hugged her. Rena returned the hug. She was awake, but apparently her stomach wanted food right now. A few minutes later, a shinigami of the 4th division came in with a tray of food.

After Rena had finished her food, Unohana told Hitsugaya to wait outside, for she needed to do a check-up on Rena. When she was all done, Rena asked, "I wasn't pregnant, was I?"

"No, you weren't," Unohana replied. A small smile graced Rena's lips.

"That's good. I would've lost the baby if I was pregnant," Rena replied. Unohana smiled at the girl. She then went outside to let Hitsugaya in. Unohana left the two of them alone.

Hitsugaya made his way over to her and hugged her. _I almost lost her_, was the only thought he had. Rena returned his hug. When Hitsugaya released her, he asked, "Rena, are you well enough to get out of bed tomorrow?"

"I should be. Why?" Rena asked.

"There's a meeting tomorrow to discuss about what happened to you, and we need you to tell us the details, but are you sure you'll be okay tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine. You worry too much," Rena said.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Hitsugaya mumbled.

Rena heard him and threw the bun she was eating at his head. Hitsugaya had seen the bun coming at his face. He held his hand up just in time to catch the bun. He smirked at Rena. He bent down toward her ear and whispered, "When you recover, I'll make sure you pay for that."

Rena saw the playful gleam in his eyes and smirked. "What makes you think I'll do anything with you?"

"So you're saying you can last without having sex? If so, then fine. We won't do anything at all when you recover," Hitsugaya said.

Rena glared at him. She knew herself that she couldn't last very long. "Fine. You win."

-----------------------------------

The Next Day

"Rena-taichou, it's good to see you well again. Many of us were scared that we had lost you," Yamamoto sou-taichou said.

"Thanks for you concern," Rena replied.

"Now, I understand that you were fighting someone before you passed out, correct?" Yamamoto sou-taichou asked.

"Yes. I was fighting Emura, Mayume. Apparently, she went to Hueco Mundo to request their help to kill me. They had agreed with a little compromise," Rena replied.

"What was that?"

"They help get me out of her way, but instead of killing me they can do whatever they want with me and Mayume assists in bringing the downfall of Soul Society. I'm not sure if the information is accurate, but I assume it is. After she did a bit of damage, I released my shikai and killed her. I was weak from my injuries, so i'm not sure if Ichimaru said anything about his plans. I am, however, sure that he will attack soon. I didn't hear this or anything. I just assume it because we already know that it's him that betrayed us again. He knows that we know and I really don't see the point for him to wait to attack. He assumes I'm dead already, so he thinks that there are less captains to kill," Rena said.

"Hmm. That is a very possible. He will think that he can just kill off the ninth division if he assumes you are dead. Also, most shinigami will be most despressed about your death. He will assume all this and attack. The only problem now, is to find out when. Alright, captains, prepare your squads and have them ready and alert at all times," Yamamoto sou-taichou ordered.

"Hai," was heard throughout the room. The captain commander soon dismissed the meeting.

Once outside, Rena was bombarded with questions. Mainly about her health. When Rena got out of that mess, she walked beside Hitsugaya.

"Toushirou, how's Rangiku doing?" Rena asked.

"Matsumoto? She locked herself up in her room. I guess Ichimaru's second betrayal was too much for her to handle," Hitsugaya said. He sighed.

"I'll come back to your division with you. She must feel really sad right now. I'll see if i can cheer her up," Rena said.

Hitsugaya looked at her with appreciation in his eyes. He clearly had no idea how to comfort Matsumoto.

---------------------------------

"Rangiku? Please open the door," Rena pleaded. She had been knocking on the door for about five minutes already.

The door opened, much to Rena's relief. She stepped inside and sat down on a chair. She faced Matsumoto and asked, "Rangiku, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matsumoto replied.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Matsumoto said.

"You're lying. Rangiku, don't lie to me. I can just tell you're not okay by the look on your face," Rena said. What Rena had said was true. Matsumoto had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Matsumoto sighed. She then suddenly broke down crying.

"I don't know what to do anymore. sob He's always sob leaving me. Now, I find out that he's betrayed Soul Society again. sob I need help," Matsumoto sobbed. Rena left her chair and embraced Matsumoto. Rena felt so sorry for her, she also wanted to kick Ichimaru's ass.

"Shh. It's okay. He's not worth it. Don't cry over him. You have guys all over you. Sure, they may not be handsome, but some of them really care for you. Rangiku, he's not worth it. You can do so much better. It's his loss," Rena said.

"But, he left sob something behind," Matsumoto said.

"What? If you keep thinking he left you behind, you'll never get over him," Rena said.

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Rena was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

Matsumoto hesitated for a second. "Umm, well he uh...left a...child."

"Oh. That's it?" Rena said before she realized what the lieutenant told her. "WHAT?!?!?"

"I'm um pregnant," Matsumoto said.

"H-how? I mean I know how, b-but. Oh, my head hurts."

Rena relaxed, then she said, "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Matsumoto looked down at her feet. "I don't know. He's gonna attack any day, and I don't want any harm to come to it if I decide to keep it. I'm happy it's his, but at the same time, I wish he just didn't give me this child. I'll never forget him, and I might have to tell the child that his father's gone. I don't know what to do anymore!" Matsumoto started to cry again.

"Rangiku, I'd say you'd want to keep it. All you said just now is to protect the child. Sure you'll never forget him, but can you honestly say that you will, even without this child?" Rena asked.

Matsumoto thought for a minute. She the lifted her head and smiled at Rena. "You're right, Rena-taichou. I'll never truly forget him. I do want this child. I can't kill a living being that didn't do anything wrong. The child deserves a chance...thanks," Matsmoto said.

Rena smiled at her and hugged her. "No problem. Come talk to me anytime, okay? You'll get over him. You just need some time. Oh, do you want anyone else to know this?"

Matsumoto sighed. "They'll have to sooner or later. Rena-taichou, can you tell Hitsugaya-taichou for me. I'll tell the rest of the captains. I don't think it'll be that wise to let more people know right now."

"Okay, make sure you take care of yourself." With that said, Rena left the room.

-------------------------

"Toushirou? You in here?" Rena asked as she entered his room. A muffled 'mmhm' was her answer. She walked over to the bed and shook him awake.

"I just talked to Matsumoto," Rena started.

"And?"

"She's fine. Just depressed, but she'll get over it in time," Rena replied.

"That's good."

"One more thing..." Rena said.

"What?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"Don't tell anyone yet, but she's pregnant and it's Ichimaru's," Rena finished. Hitsugaya's eye widened at that fact.

"What's she going to do?" he asked.

"She's gonna keep her child. She's not that happy about it being Ichimaru's, but she wants to keep the child," Rena replied. Hitsugaya smiled, then it faded. Rena noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"When that kid is born, I'm going to get even more headaches. The child will bug like his mother, I'm sure of that," he replied. Rena laughed at that.

"Well, you're gonna have even more problems. I have no doubt that you'll get me pregnant if we have sex again. Though, I'm pretty sure that we won't be able to do anything until after the battle," Rena said. Hitsugaya smiled and kissed her. His tongue running across her lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted it almost instantly. His tongue explored her cavern and soon their tongues fought for dominance, which Hitsugaya won. They pulled away, both breathless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**really short, i know and i'm so sorry about that!!! i just can't concentrate right now. i have to study for a science exam, english test, possible math test and all my hw. i'm really sorry. i really wish i could make this longer. the next chapter may be the last or second to the last. i'm not really sure. i can promise you that the end is near. please forgive me!!!**_

_**also, not many have actually told me you want the lemon, but i'll write it if i get at least three more reviews from readers who **__**HAVEN'T**__** reviewed before. if not, then no lemon. many of my reviewers have told me yes, they want the lemon and i thank you for telling me.**_

IcePhoenixLove - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for the review!

NotSupposedToBeHere - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reviewing! also, thanks for telling me you want the lemon! 

xxbloobear - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reviewing!! also, i'm not sure about the chapter stuff OO oh well. thanks for telling me you want the lemon!

DaydreamerMagby - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for the review! also, your review was so funny!!! thanks for telling me you want the lemon!

S219 - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reviewing!!

NarutosGirl52 - i hope you liked this chapter too!! thanks for reviewing!!

Luckyleaf47 - i hope you liked this chapter!! thanks for reviewing!!

kamicomegetit - i hope you liked this chapter! thanks for reviewing! and i'm sorry about the cliffhanger! 


	23. Chapter 22

_**never spell check and gonna shut up so you can read**_

_**disclaimer - yeah, yeah, yeah, i don't own it**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since Rena and the rest of the captains and lieutenants found out that Matsumoto, Rangiku was pregnant with Ichimaru, Gin's child. At first they were all shocked at the information, but when the shock passed, they were happy for her. Rena did whatever she could to help, but Hitsugaya swore Rena had more mood swings than Matsumoto. Rena was freaking out a lot. Either she has too much work on her hands, or it's her time of month.

---------------------------

Hitsugaya was headed toward the ninth division to see Rena. When he went inside her office, he saw Rena asleep on top her paperwork. _She really has so much work to do. sigh I wonder if she can handle it. Her injuries healed a long time ago, but Unohana-taichou said she shouldn't push herself,_ Hitsugaya thought. He went over to her desk and gently shook her awake. Rena opened her eyes, then rubbed the sleep out of them.

She gave a small smile and asked, "What are you doing here, Toushirou?"

"Just came to see how you were doing?" he replied.

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Rena, your exhausted. I can just tell. Get some sleep and finish all the work later, okay?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, it's not too much."

Hitsugaya sighed. "You're still as stubborn as ever. Fine, but I'll help you."

The two were doing paperwork when Rena had once again fallen asleep. Hitsugaya finished the lst few sheets, then carried her to her room. When he tried to leave, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, and it seemed like she was having a nightmare. He settled beside her, and the both of them fell asleep.

Not two hours had passed since the two captains fell asleep, when a loud _**BOOM**_ was heard. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped opened. While his reaction was not exactly calm, it was better than Rena's.

She had bolted out of bed and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

As soon as Rena had shouted that, she regretted it. Rena was stilled tired, and she fell backwards onto the bed. Her eyes had remained closed for about a minute. When she opened them again, she saw Hitsugaya putting on his captain's haori. She got out of bed slowly and put on her shinigami robes and haori. Just when she was about to leave her room, Hitsugaya stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To find out what that boom was," Rena replied.

"No, I'll go. You're too tired," he said.

"I'm fine!" Rena exclaimed.

"You are not. Rena, you're too tired from the past two months work. You didn't even really take time to let your injuries heal," Hitsugaya retorted.

"My injuries are fine. They've healed," she replied.

"They may have healed, but Unohana-taichou had told you to take it easy, which you have not. You are staying here."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. Please, I need to move around before I become stiff."

"Yeah, maybe then you'll stop pushing yourself," Hitsugaya mumbled.

"What was that?" Rena asked.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Nothing. Let's go. We'll waste too much time arguing further."

With that, they shunpoed toward where the sound had came from: the forest of Rukongai. A large, but powerful arrancar had appeared. It had already killed four shinigami. Not that many had arrived. When Rena had looked around to see who was here, she spotted Matsumoto. Rena shunpoed toward her.

"What are you doing here, Rangiku?" Rena asked.

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to find out what that sound was," Matsumoto replied.

Rena sighed. "Rangiku, go to the fourth division and stay there until we get rid of this arrancar, okay? Really, do you even remember your condition?!"

Matsumoto nodded and headed toward the fourth division. Just when she was out of sight, the arrancar decided to attack. It came after Rena. Rena could only block the arrancar's zanpaktou, but was still pushed back. Rena fell on her rear. She had been making sure Matsumoto was out of sight.

When it headed toward her again, the other shinigamis came to divert it's attention long enough for Rena to get up. When Rena got up, she rubbed her rear and said, "That hurt!" The arrancar didn't pay her words any attention. All it did was look her up and down, then lick his lips. The gesture made Rena shiver. Without any warning, the arrancar went after Rukia. Rukia was worried about a shinigami that had fallen a moment ago, so she had not noticed. The arrancar's zanpaktou struck her left shoulder before she could block the attack. Blood was running down her arms. Ichigo went to help her, but Rukia was losing blood fast. Right when Ichigo got to her, she fainted.

"Ichigo! Bring Rukia to the fourth division," Hitsugaya said. Ichigo, not needing to be told twice, shunpoed toward the fourth division. The arrancar didn't seem to care that Ichigo and Rukia got away, for it headed straight for Byakuya. Before the arrancar could even strike, Byakuya slashed the arrancar's right arm. The thing roared out in pain and fury. The zanpaktou of the arrancar drops from it's hands and almost lands right on Rena and Hitsugaya. Luckily, they shunpoed out of the way before it can touch them.

"Hey you stupid arrancar!!! Watch were you drop that thing!! Are you _trying_ to kill me?...Wait, that was a stupid question," Rena said.

Every shinigami there shakes their head. They have only ever known of one shinigami who would say that during a battle, and that was Rena. The arrancar looked at her for a second before heading straight towards her. Rena couldn't get too far away before she was forced to the ground. She was pinned to the ground by the arrancar's arm. Apparently, it had tried to crushed her with it's body. Rena had gotten the breath knocked out of her. She was struggling to be released. When the arrancar did get up, it move too fast. In a second, it had it's zanpaktou at Rena's neck. Rena only had time to get up and turn to look at the arrancar.

All the shinigami stopped in their tracks. They had no idea if Rena would be able to escape the arrancar. Meanwhile, Rena was fuming. _Stupid arrancar!! Doing that just to put his damn zanpaktou at my neck. Stupid! Try another method, you damn irritating arrancar. Knocking the breath outta me by trying to crush me!! I don't want your stupid body crushing mine!!!!! I'm gonna make this thing beg to be killed!!!!_ Rena thought. Without another thought, Rena knees the arrancar's groin. It doesn't do much except lowering his zanpaktou by a centimeters. Rena, seeing that the zanpaktou was no longer that close to her neck, unsheathed her zanpaktou. She brought it up just in time to block the arrancar's zanpaktou. The arrancar was larger than Rena in size and decided to use that to his advantage. He pushed his zanpaktou foward, but Rena had seen through that. She shunpoed out of the way just as the zanpaktou was coming down. She shunpoed to the back of it and attacked him. The wound was deep, so blood sprayed almost every shinigami got covered in blood.

Just then, three more _**BOOMs**_ was heard. Hitsugaya and Byakuya each headed toward one 'boom'. The rest of the shinigami, minus Rena, headed toward the last 'boom'. While Rena was still watching the arrancar snarl, she also looked down at her robes. They were covered with blood. _Yuck!_

The arrancar decided to attack, but within seconds Rena had landed another hit on it. She was growing even more irritated with the arrancar and disregarded any plans of torture she had before.

"Tokimeku, Kousetsusakura," Rena said. Her zanpaktou turned pink and the hilt stayed white. Without even another thought, she headed toward her left, but at the last second feigned right. Her last attack was the deepest, but the same happened to all who had been cut down by Rena's shikai: the arrancar had sakura petals and snow fluttering out of the deep gash. It was also on the inside of the body. The poison spread quickly, for the last injury was so deep that a lot of poison was in the body. After Rena had defeated the arrancar, the other three also were defeated. After Rena took no more than five steps away from the fallen arrancar, she looked down at her robes and haori and shouted, "I NEED A BATH!!!!!!!" The shinigami who fought the third arrancar fell over from laughter, while Hitsugaya nearly lost his footing, and Byakuya chuckled.

-------------------------------------

Rena had just got out of her bathroom. A towel around her neck. She was dressed in a baby blue tank top and midnight blue sweats. (a/n: i know they don't have that at soul society, but just imagine. in my head, the outfit is really cute!)

Hitsugaya entered her room a moment later. He went over to her and asked, "Why are you dressed like that? You know you'll just have to change it when we head out."

"I know. I just felt like wearing this. It's nice and cool," Rena replied.

Hitsugaya hugged her. "How are your injuries?" he asked.

"They're fine. Unohana-taichou healed them. I'm not that weak," Rena said.

"Yeah, you're right. You're just too playful."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rena asked.

"You play with your opponents before you kill them."

"It's too much fun, and it's a habit now."

"A bad one."

"Oh be quiet. You like my playfulness." As if to prove her point, Rena kissed Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya deepened the kiss, and before either knew it, they had moved toward the bed.

(a/n: yes, i promised a lemon, but that's after i finish the story)

------------------------------------

Hueco Mundo

"So, that little brat is still alive," Ichimaru said.

"Yes. It seems she has healed from her injuries and is doing fine," Ulquiorra replied.

"I see," Ichimaru said. _Hmm. It seems I underestimated her. I should have killed her when I had the chance. To think she recovered from Mayume's flaming knives in two months. That is new and unexpected. I must launch the attack soon. Guess I'll have to act sooner than expected and I have that brat to deal with again. Oh, I can't forget to pay my 'child' a visit._

-----------------------------------

Matsumoto hadn't been able to do much because of the child in her womb. Rena decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Rangiku. Let's go shopping for baby clothes," Rena said.

"Sure. Are you going to buy anything?" Matsumoto asked.

"No. Why would you ask that? I'm not the one pregnant," Rena replied.

"Oh, really? With all that noise yesterday, I would think otherwise," Matsumoto said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Rena's face turned bright red. "You, heard us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, umm well. I'm not pregnant," Rena said.

"Hmm. Okay, but if you and taichou keep making so much 'noise,' you'll probably give birth not long after me!"

"Let's go shopping!" Rena said, changing the subject.

---------------------------------------

(a/n: very colorful words)

Matsumoto and Rena were now at the tenth division, in Matsumoto's room. They had gone shopping for about four hours. Now, on Matsumoto's bed were different sorts of baby clothes. She had bought about ten. They put the clothes into one of Matsumoto's drawers. The two then left to get something to eat. Just when they were about to visit Unohana-taichou and ask if she would like to eat with them, Ichimaru landed in front of them. Rena and Matsumoto were caught off guard, so they did what people did when they were caught off guard. Well, Matsumoto did. Matsumoto screamed. Rena did too, but it was very...colorful.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! TRYING TO SCARE THE LIFE OUTTA US?!?!?!" was Rena's reaction. If no one had known about an intruders presence, they knew now.

"Ow! Rena-taichou! Do you have to yell so loud?!" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm so sorry, Rangiku!! I just don't want to see this jackass!" Rena replied. She was barely keeping her anger in check. Ichimaru turned his attention to Rena. By now, a lot of shinigami had arrived, but they were cautious of Rena. They knew that she was very close to letting her anger out.

"Ah, Rena-chan. Too bad you killed Mayume. She was a good...pet. The way she screamed my name to the heavens was music to my ears," Ichimaru said. That did it. That completely broke Rena's control over her anger. She had been mad that the damn bastard was betraying Soul Society, that he always left Matsumoto, and worse, he had gotten her pregnant. The baby would never meet it's biological father. Now, she was furious beyond comprehension.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHIT YOU DID!! AND HOW COULD YOU RUT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?!?! YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO BREAK UP WITH RANGIKU FIRST!!!! YET, YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN BEHIND HER BACK?!?! HOW MANY MORE HAVE YOU SCREWED AROUND WITH?!?!?" Rena yelled. For some reason, she was even louder than any other times before. Most of the shinigami were covering their ears.

Hitsugaya went up to Rena. "Calm down. Use that anger to kill him later," he said. Rena took many deep breaths and was finally able to calm down. Ichimaru was currently cursing Rena. He had forgetten that she could raise her voice. Now, he lost the element of surprise on the other shinigami. His victory might be harder to achieve.

Arrancar appeared all around the shinigami. Each captain sent their squads to attack them. Hitsugaya and Rena were left fighting Ichimaru. Rena had unsheathed her zanpaktou, as did Hitsugaya. The three had began exchanging blows when an arrancar showed up and seperated Rena and Hitsugaya from Ichimaru. the two captains started to take down the arrancar. Rena had made a few deep cuts when she heard Matsumoto scream. The scream was coming from the third division.

"No," Rena said as realization hit her. Ichimaru had somehow found out about the baby, and he was after it to kill it.

"Go help her," Hitsugaya said. Rena looked in his direction and nodded.

When Rena got to where she heard the scream, she found Matsumoto on the floor. One hand on her stomach and the other on the ground, bleeding. Ichimaru was holding his zanpaktou up, ready to strike her. Rena shunpoed behind Ichimaru and brought her zanpaktou down on him. He now had a deep cut from his left shoulder to his middle back. Ichimaru turned to see that Rena was gone. He turned back around and found Rena next to Matsumoto, helping her up. Rena, while helping Matsumoto up, saw a minor cut on her side. It was minor, but so close to her abdomen. Rena's reiatsu flared at her sudden anger.

"Matsumoto, get to the fourth division and have them look at that," Rena commanded. Matsumoto went without another word. She knew that Rena was mad and serious. Rena even called her by her last name.

-----------------------------------------

**Battlefield with other shinigami**

"My sister's reiatsu, it's flaring," Byakuya said.

"HOLY SHIT! RENA'S REALLY ANGRY! WHO WOULDN'T FEEL THAT AMOUNT OF REIATSU?!?!?!" Ichigo shouted.

Every shinigami was wishing Rena luck in defeating Ichimaru, but they were also alarmed when Rena's reiatsu flared even more.

------------------------------

**Rena & Ichimaru** (a/n: if ichimaru is OOC, please just deal with it. i can't really change it.)

"Oh, Rena-chan. Increasing your reiatsu won't do much. Besides, you can't keep me from killing them," Ichimaru said.

"We'll see about that. After all, you gotta go through me," Rena replied. Ichimaru smirked. _She still hasn't recovered completely from Mayume's shikai. I was mistaken. No matter what, it takes at least four months to fully recover. It's only been three. Let's see how far I can push her._ With that last thought, Ichimaru attacked. He aimed for her left side, but just when she about to move, he shunpoed to her right, and attacked.

"Ikorosu, Shinso." Ichimaru released his shikai. Luckly, Rena shunpoed out of the way just in time! (a/n: i think in the manga the command was Ikorose, but in the anime it's ikorosu. i'll use the anime one. ikorosu - shoot to death)

"Hmm. I'm surprised you dodged that," Ichimaru commented.

Rena smirked. "So, you forgot who taught me shunpo, have you?" she asked.

"Yorouichi, the Goddess of Flash," Ichimaru said, with distaste evident in his voice. Rena had been taught by Yorouichi when she was a little girl. Rena was even faster than her brother.

Ichimaru attacked again, but this time, Rena blocked him. She then started to attack him. He had a few cuts on his stomach, but they were not deep. Rena cursed her luck. She was supporting a few cuts too, though one of them was about an inch deep. It was on her left arm. Ichimaru had aimed for her side again, but she moved.

_That damn bastard. I'll wipe that stupid grin off his face,_ Rena thought. "Migoto Ryuuchou, Kousetsusakura."

(a/n: migoto ryuuchou kousetsusakura - beautiful flowing snow sakura)

Rena's zanpaktou turned completely pink, including the hilt. She now had beautiful sakura petals and snow surrounding her. Her shinigami robes were white with pink sakuras on it. Snow laced around the sakuras.

Ichimaru stared in awe. He knew she could released her bankai, he just never thought it would be so beautiful. He had never seen her zanpaktou in bankai. Only Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Yorouichi, and Yamamoto sou-taichou ever saw it. Her shikai was so powerful that she never had to release her bankai. She only did when she was angry beyond words, or her life was in danger. Her zanpaktou, when released did not change in size or shape, just color. Ichimaru saw Rena slacking her posture. He took it as his chance. Shinso extended and went straight for Rena. Rena saw the zanpaktou coming, but did nothing to stop it. When Shinso was about four inches from her, the snow and sakura petals blocked the attack. Ichimaru stared in disbelief.

Rena smirked. "I can block your zanpaktou with only a miniscule of my reiatsu...my turn." The last part was so soft, no one heard it.

Suddenly, Rena was to the right of Ichimaru. When he accessed her presence, his side was injured, but unlike normal wounds, sakura petals and snow, as well as blood, were flowing out. Ichimaru looked at his blood in surprise. He was also surprised that he was alive. Rena's shikai affected you almost instantly, and no blood came out.

Rena looked at Ichimaru's expression and decided to explain. "My zanpaktou, when in bankai, has many ablilities. One was protecting me. My bankai allows me to choose what I do to you, as long as it's in it's ability. Just now, when I injured you, poison flowed into your veins, but it's not killing you. It's just making you feel pain, but this ability can also kill, depending on how deep your wound is and how much blood you lose. Normally, your blood would be replaced by sakura petals and snow, but I'm gonna let you lose your blood."

Ichimaru clutched his side. No matter how hard he tried to ignore the pain, he couldn't. He grimaced. On Rena's part, she was satisfied, satisfied that she wipe that stupid grin off his face and replace it with a look of pain. The pain was now overwhelming, causing Ichimaru to fall to his knees.

Rena smirked. "Now you know what it's like to feel pain. You, Tousen, and Aizen; all you want to do is to cause people harm. Well, you know what? It's your turn to feel pain. I don't just want to harm you physically, I want to harm you emotionally. It's too bad I can't, but I can say this. You're leaving Rangiku behind, leaving your division behind, leaving your own child behind. How can you? The baby is yours, just as Rangiku's heart is yours. What happened to you? She loves you. Do you care? No. All you do is use her for pleasure! So what? You're done with her, and now you're going to find someone else? What kind of man are you? Do you even have a shred of honor? I hate you, Ichimaru, I truly hate you." The last part was said with sadness in her voice. Rena had never truly hated anyone, she couldn't bring herself to. Now, that was different, someone or more like someones made their way to her hatred. Ichimaru, Tousen, and Aizen. She had killed Tousen, and now she would deliver the same fate to Ichimaru. Aizen was killed by others.

Ichimaru got up on his feet, trying his hardest to ignore the pain. He had just gotten up when Rena decided to strike him again. Her poison leaked into his body, this time starting at his right shoulder. Ichimaru fell to the ground. Rena was unaware that Ichimaru planned to bring her with him; to death. When Rena started to go for the finishing strike, Shinso penetrated through her. The zanpaktou was supposed to be aimed at her heart, but Ichimaru had lost too much blood to focus. The zanpaktou struck just above her left breast. Rena staggered back, her hand coming up to her injury. By now, Shinso had returned to it's master. Looking at Ichimaru, Rena summoned up the last bit of her strength, and struck Ichimaru. This time, none of Ichimaru's blood flowed out. Instead, sakura petals, snow, and full bloomed sakura blossoms flowed out. Rena had used her most deadly poison. It would kill you the instant the poison went into your body. After Rena had gotten about 10 meters from Ichimaru, she fainted.

---------------------------------

**Battle**

The shinigami had just finished killing the whole of arrancar when they felt Ichimaru's reiatsu disappear. All sighed in relief, but their relief was short lived. For Rena's reiatsu was slowly fading. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia and Hisagi wasted no time in going toward Rena's reiatsu. Hitsugaya arrived at the scene first. Rena was 10 meters from Ichimaru, lying in a pool on blood, _her_ blood. Ichimaru was in the same state, but he was in a pool on sakura petals, snow, sakura blossoms, and blood. Hitsugaya carefully picked Rena up and carried her to the fourth division.

At once, Rena was tended to. They rest of the shinigami waited, waited for her to be alright, to survive. They had won, but it didn't feel like a victory, and it wouldn't until she was fine.

It was past sunset when Unohana-taichou finally came out. She was smiling, which caught everyone off guard.

"Rena-taichou is fine. Her injuries are bandaged, but they could reopened. She had lost quite a bit of blood, but not too much. However, her past injuries, the ones inflicted by Emura, Mayume, were not completely healed when she fought Ichimaru. Some of them had reopened. We took care of those as best we can. Rena-taichou should be healed within, at the most, one month," Unohana informed.

Before any could ask questions, Unohana spoke again, but this time to Hitsugaya. "Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Let me the first to say, congratulations. Rena-taichou is pregnant. She is three months along." Everyone froze for a minute before cheers erupted.

Matsumoto was laughing so hard. After all, she had told the young captain that she would be giving birth not long after herself.

"Keep it down!!! I'm trying to sleep!!!!" was heard from inside the room. No doubt it came from Soul Society's favorite shinigami: Kuchiki, Rena.

An hour later, after everyone had visited Rena, Hitsugaya and Rena were left alone. Rena smiled up at him. He did the same. Hitsugaya sat on the edge of her bed and embraced her. She returned the embrace.

"I love you," Rena said.

"I love you, too," Hitsugaya replied.

Hitsugaya released Rena from the embrace.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" Rena asked.

"I think it'll be a boy," Hitsugaya said.

"I think so too." Rena smiled. She was going to be a mother.

(a/n: i haven't read my own chapters for so long! that sounds so stupid but it's true. either i forget what's in the other chapters or i forget what i just typed. so the pregnancy time might be a little off. sorry)

------------------------------

Six months later Matsumoto gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named her Sakura. Sakura had Ichimaru's hair color, and eye color, but that was it. Sakura's eyes were open, and she had her mother's personality, though not all her traits. Rena was so happy, though she couldn't do much at the time of Sakura's birth. Rena was due any day now. It had only been two weeks after Sakura was born. Rena had healed in three weeks. The news of her pregnancy made her very happy.

During the fourth month of Rena's pregnancy, she got cranky. Yes, all pregnant women had mood swings, but Rena got cranky for an unreasonable reason. She had been sparring with her division. They had begged her to stop, but Rena hadn't listened, and her being their captain, they couldn't do anything. Hitsugaya had found her sparring after fifteen minutes and carried her to her room. He told her no more sparring. Rena had argued, saying she was gonna become stiff if she didn't spar. Hitsugaya told her no arguing. She had pouted, but agreed.

Now, they were on the hilltop, their favorite spot. Rena was leaning back against Hitsugaya. They weren't sitting, but standing. When the sun started to set, they headed back to the tenth division. Rena had been sleeping in Hitsugaya's bed during her pregnancy. He had refused to let her sleep alone. One time, he caught her trying to sneak out and practice with her zanpaktou. Just when they were by the fourth division, Rena started to feel pain. She grabbed onto Hitsugaya for support.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I think our baby wants to come out," Rena said.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Not for long," she responded.

"Okay, let's get you to the fourth division." He had managed to get her into a room in the fourth division. Unohana had shooed him out of the room. No male was to be present when Rena was giviing birth. Soon, Byakuya, Ichigo, Sakura, and Yachiru were waiting with Hitsugaya. Rukia, and Matsumoto were inside helping Unohana the best they can. Rena's scream were heard throughout the division. After about what seemed to be endless hours of screaming, they heard a baby crying. Not long after. Rukia opened the door and let them in.

Hitsugaya moved to sit next to Rena. In her arms, was a beautiful baby boy. Hitsugaya reached out to touch his cheek. The baby cooed at the contact and seized one of Hitsugaya's fingers. Hitsugaya looked up at Rena and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Rena smiled.

"What are you two going to name him?" Rukia asked.

Rena smiled. "Taki."

"Waterfall. I like it. I guess his name's Taki," Hitsugaya said.

(a/n: taki -waterfall)

Taki had his father's emerald eyes and white hair. Rena handed him to Hitsugaya for him to hold. They rest of the shinigami exited the room.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Rena asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Hitsugaya replied. They looked at each other for a moment before Hitsugaya gave her a passionate kiss. The sound of Taki cooing caused Hitsugaya to break the kiss. The two looked down at their son and smiled. They each gave him a kiss on his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**i'm done with this chapter, but let me say this first hand. **__**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**__**!!!!! there's one last, shorter chapter. i'm working on it. i know i haven't posted anything in about a month. i'm so sorry about that!! my life has gotten so complicated and i just had to relax a bit. sorry for making you wait. i've actually rewrote some parts of this a few times. gave me a headache too! but i hope you liked this chapter. **_

_**LEMON**_

_**okay, i'm going to write one, or try anyway. i want you readers to decide on one thing though.**_

_**here are your choices:**_

1) i put the lemon as an attachment to one of these chapters

2) it's part of the last chapter

_**please help me decide. thanks. also, if i don't get many replies, i might mot write it or put it off till later.**_

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! I WOULD WRITE REVIEW RESPONSES BUT I'M TOO TIRED P. SORRY! THANKS AND REVIEW!**_


	24. Epilogue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven Years Later

Rena and Hitsugaya looked out the window of the tenth division to see Taki being tackled by his sisters. When Taki was two years old, Rena gave birth to twin girls. She had named them Miyuki and Mizuki. Miyuki was older by a few minutes.

Now, Miyuki and Mizuki were five and Taki, seven. As the years passed, Taki started to act more and more like his mother. His favorite playmate, besides his sisters, was Yachiru. The two of them caused so much trouble, but no one really complained. Taki reminded them so much of their mother when she was younger. He and Yachiru had become the best of friends.

Miyuki had her mothers looks and her personality. Her favorite playmate was Ichigo and Rukia's six year old son, Aki. Miyuki and Aki didn't make trouble...they took revenge. If something wrong was done to them, they took revenge. One time, they dyed Renji's hair blue because he dumped water on them. Rena had said Renji deserved it. He had been playing a prank on the two of them and they decided to pay him back, big time. Rena had also said, "Hey, your damn fault. You dumped water on them, and you know they'll take revenge. Besides, be glad Miyuki didn't color your face."

(a/n - aki - autumn/fall)

Mizuki was like her father. She had his silver hair, emerald eyes, and his personality, but that didn't mean she never got into trouble or joined her siblings in pranks. Mizuki was often spending her time with Hisagi. She helped him with his paperwork. It amazed everyone. She was only five, but she could help with paperwork. Hisagi had gotten fond of her. He spoiled her.

Rena often had to go to the Kuchiki Household to meet the elders, mostly to talk about Taki. They wanted to discuss about Taki learning things about being an heir. Rena had gotten real pissed many times and stormed out, ignoring them completely when they called her back. Now, she was enjoying a day with Hitsugaya and her children. Hitsugaya had a few more papers to sign and look over, so Rena had decided to help him while the children went outside to play.

-----------------------------

Miyuki and Mizuki had finally pinned their older brother to the ground.

"Got you!" they said.

Taki got up and puted. "Not fair. There's two of you and one of me."

The twins only laughed. They knew it wasn't fair, but they also knew they couldn't win with just one of them. They may be five, but they weren't stupid. Soon, Taki laughed with them.

"_**STUPID OLD GEEZERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_"

The children looked at each other and got up. Their mother was angry. They walked back toward the tenth division, only to see their mother walking out.

Rena stopped walking and smiled at her children.

"Momma, are you going to see the stupid idiots?" Miyuki asked. Hitsugaya looked at his daughter and Miyuki gave him an innocent smile.

"What? Papa, Moma calls them that all the time," Miyuki said. Hitsugaya shook his head. He didn't approve of his children speaking that kind of language, but it couldn't be helped. They hung out with Ichigo, their mother, and the eleventh division. No one could save them from such language.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm going to see them. You guys wanna come?" Rena asked. The children nodded. Hitsugaya came up to Rena and asked, "Is this a good idea?"

"Why not? They'll hear me anyway," Rena said. Hitsugaya sighed and decided to go with them. Mizuki walked in front of her daddy. She opened her arms and Hitsugaya picked her up. He carried her to the Kuchiki Household. Though Mizuki was like her father, she hated these meetings. She'd never been to one, but you'd be surprised at what a five year old can hear.

Once they reached the household, servants bowed to them. Rena just ignored them and stormed to the meeting room. The servants looked at each other and shook their heads. Once thought in mind : here we go again.

The elders looked up when the door was slammed opened. They looked up to see Rena, Hitsugaya-taichou, and their children.

"What the hell do you want?!" Rena said.

"We want to discuss Taki taking lessons to learn what it takes to be an heir," an elder said.

"I have said this before, and I will say it again. Taki. Is. Seven. Seven!!!" Rena shouted.

"We understand this, but in order for him to become a better heir, he will need lessons at an early age."

"**Like hell he does!!!! He is perfectly fine the way he is!! I will not have you destroying my child's childhood!!!!**"

Another elder stood up. "Rena-sama, perhaps the other two children should leave. This meeting does not concern them. They should be learning what a lady of a household should know. I will send for a servant to take them to someone who will teach them these requirements."

Just then, Byakuya came in. He had heard the yelling will passing by and decided to see if it would get voilent. Byakuya had heard what the foolish elder had said, and decided to stand by Hitsugaya. Rena's reiatsu was extremely high.

Just when the servant was about to call someone, Rena flash-stepped up to him and held her sword to his throat.

"You listen and you listen good. My daughters are not going to learn those troublesome things when they are but FIVE years old. I will leave it up to them to whether they learn it or not. And if they do choose to learn it, **I** will be the one ot teach them. As for my son, he will **not ** be learning about this heir crap while he is **seven**"

The elder gulped while another stood and said, "Rena-sama, please, we'll discuss this through. Please put the sword down."

Rena glared at the elders, but removed her sword from the elder's neck when she felt someone tugging on her captain's haori. She looked down to see Taki.

"Mother, do I have a say in this?" Taki asked. The elders were shocked at the way the boy was speaking. They felt like he was commanding them. Rena smiled. Taki may have had her personality, but he also had both parents' commanding nature. All their children did.

"Sure, go ahead," Rena said.

Taki looked up at the elders with an emotionless face and said, "I have no desire to learn what it takes to be an heir." The elders were stunned. The seven year old boy was talking like he was an adult.

Rena looked at Hitsugaya and they both had a questioning look on their faces. Rena looked at her son and thought about what he just said.

"Wh-what d-do y-you me-mean?" and elder asked.

"Like my mother has said, I am merely seven years old. It is too young for me to learn about those things."

"But, you will have to learn of these things!!"

"I know that. I will learn it, but not now. I will learn when my mother deems it time. For now, I wish to enjoy life. Also, are you saying that my Uncle would die soon?" Taki asked.

The elders looked at Byakuya and could see him glaring at them. They gulped and replied, "Of co-course no-not!"

"Oh? Then why am I required to learn these things when I am seven? I believe that I will not have to learn these things until much, much, much later," Taki said.

The elders looked stunned. They had no response to that. On the other hand, Byakuya was impressed. A seven year old boy had just silenced the elders. Impressive.

An elder did not what to be silenced by a mere boy, so he had decided to open his big mouth and say, "Well, Taki-sama. You should still learn, after all, Byakuya-sama could die at any day."

Rena's mouth opened in shock. _Was the geezer trying to get killed? He just insulted Aniki._

Byakuya suddenly appeared before the elder, glaring at him. "Are you saying that I am weak? That an enemy can just come and kill me?"

"N-n-n-no, B-b-bya-byakuya-sa-sama."

"This meeting is over. The boy has spoken that he wishes not to learn at such a young age, and I certainly will not be dead anytime soon," Byakuya said.

---------------------------------------

About two weeks had passed since the meeting and today was Rena's birthday. Hitsugaya had planned out what he would be giving her. Rukia and Ichigo had volunterred to babysit Taki, Miyuki, and Mizuki tonight. Hitsugaya was meeting Rena at 8.

-----

Hitsugaya had taken Rena to the hilltop. He had set-up a nice dinner there. After dinner, he had taken her to his room to give her his present. (a/n: not what you think...not completely)

He sat her on his bed and went to his desk. On top the desk was a velvet black box. He grabbed the box and handed it to Rena. Rena opened it and she gasped. Inside the box was a choker. The choker was black and it had a silver star hanging from it. The star was made up of diamonds.

Rena put the box down and hugged Hitsugaya. "Thank you!"

Hitsugaya smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. The kiss then turned heated. What had been an innocent kiss had turned into a battle for dominance. Hitsugaya had lowered Rena onto the bed, all the while, still kissing. (a/n: he was standing in front of her when he gave her the choker) Hitsugaya broke the kiss and starting trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts. When their clothes had come off, neither of them knew. All they knew was what they were feeling.

Hitsugaya took her right nipple into his mouth. He started to suck on it, causing Rena to moan. Once he felt that he gave it plenty of attention, he kissed his way to her left breast and give it the same attention. Rena grew wetter every second. The sounds she were making were making him hard, but he ignored it. He wanted to pleasure her first.

Hitsugaya then started to kiss down her body. Stopping at her navel to trail a ring of kisses around it. His right hand had traveled downward to play with her clit, while his left hand went to her nether lips. Rena gasped when two fingers suddenly entered her. He slowly took his fingers out. When they were almost completely out, he swiftly pushed them back in. He did this a few more times until Rena screamed her release.

Hitsugaya swiftly entered her, not letting her come down from her high. The pace was slow at first, but it gradually increased. Rena wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. Not long after, Rena came, hard, but despite that, Hitsugaya continued thrusting into her.

He could feel his own peek coming, and judging by the way her muscles tightened around him, she was close too. Hitsugaya drove deeper and faster into her, and after a few thrusts they both came.

Hitsugaya didn't want to crush Rena, so he turned to the side and collapsed on the bed. He pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell into the land of dreams.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Hitsugaya woke up first. He looked next to him to see his angel waking up. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a smile.

"Morning," Hitsugaya said.

"Morning. We forgot protection again," Rena said.

"Well, I guess we might have another baby on the way," Hitsugaya replied.

Rena smiled. "Maybe."


End file.
